Fountain of Love
by Mrs.SparrowDepp
Summary: After AWE, it's been 3 months since Will left Elizabeth on that island. She's starting to miss the adventure. When she takes a little trip to Tortuga, She finds out about a adventure a friend is taking it changes her life forever. Sparrabeth!
1. Chapter 1 So much for adventure

**Fountain of Love **

**Summary**:After AWE, it's been 3 months since Will left Elizabeth on that island. She's starting to

miss the adventure that she doesn't have on that island. So when she goes for a little trip to

Tortuga, she finds out an adventure an old friend is taking that will change her life for ever.

"Does the Fountain of Youth give you enternity of life or will it end up leading you to the love

of your life?" Sparrabeth

In this fanfic the thing that happened after the credits in AWE

didn't happen! This is my first fanfic so please

review and tell me what you think and hopefully you all

will read it till the end. My proofreading and beta reader

will be my best friend the wonderful and talented Jimperbam.

Thanks and enjoy.

**Chapter 1 So much for adventure**

It was a hot and beauitful day on the island where Will left Elizabeth to go sail the seas on The Flying Dutchman to fulfill

his debt. It had been 3 months since that day where she had to watch the love of her life go and not see him for another 10

years. There Elizabeth set on the edge of the beach looking out to the ocean. She had found things a little harder on that island.

She had to search for food and she was working on the building she was going to use to live in for the next 9 years and 9 months.

Yes, she had been counting the days until her husband came home. Until she got the house ready she slept on the beach which

was no problem since she loved the spray of the sea. She had dreamed of being a pirate since she was a child. But she never

thought that rescuing a boy from the ocean would lead to this.

"I wondered what Will is doing right now?" Elizabeth thought out loud on the beach. It was easy to talk to herself since she was the

only one there. "I can't wait to see him. I bet he's doing a wonderful job as captain. He'll probably have so much to tell me. I hope

he's really getting to know his father. Oh how I miss mine." As she started to think of her own father, her husband, her James, and

all of her friends she burst out crying.

Tears streamed down her face. She hadn't cried since Will died. She wanted to cry when Will left but she thought she should be strong.

But this was to much. So much had happened since the day she got captured by Barbossa. She always wanted an adventure but she got

more than she bargained for. Even though she enjoyed all of it now it was like it was gone. It was like she was trapped. Even though

she loved Will and she loved waiting for him something was missing. Something she had always wanted and she felt like she had the

times she was out adventuring.

Elizabeth glanced over to the chest that had Will's heart in it. She had promised she would keep safe. _It's always belonged to you. Will_

_ you keep it safe?_ She remembered when Will said that to her before he left. "Oh Will if you only knew what I have to go through." She

looked out to the sea and for the rest of the day she cursed herself for even thinking that it was his fault. He had no choice. If he didn't stab

the heart he would be dead. This way she could see him at least once every ten years and know he was safe. "Jack." She wispered.

Now she was thinking of Jack, her best friend. If wasn't for him Will would be dead and she probably would be too. He was a good man

even if he didn't want to think so and a few others. She wondered what he was doing. Probably getting himself into trouble as usual or drunk.

Probably sailing into that horizon which he loved on his ship with Gibbs by his side. "Jack... always loved that sea. Barbossa!" Her thought

was interrupted by the thought of another. She wondered if Barbossa was still on The Back Pearl. And if he was, Jack was probably pissed off.

Barbossa was probably saying it was his ship and then the next hour it would be them arguing. She laughed a little at that. She found it quite

funny when Jack got pissed, but Barbossa was just a little scary. When Elizabeth first met Barbossa hate was one of her favorite words but

she grew to depend on him and realized he was quite helpful. He became somewhat of a good friend and man. He was smart no less but he

did a lot of things that made things worst but he knew somehow what to do.

If only Elizabeth knew that now Barbossa had The Black Pearl and Jack had left Tortuga to find the Fountain of Youth in a dingy. She missed

the adventure her friends had. As she thought more she realized that she might actually have a plan to make her life a little less depressing. She

wished she knew what Will was doing.

As The Flying Dutchman set out in uncharted waters, souls were coming in and out of the two worlds. At the helm was Will, the captain. Now

it was his job to keep it that way. To ferry the souls to next world unlike the last captain did. He would not make the same mistake _"You have_

_ to ferry the souls to the next world. Or end up just like Jones." _He repeated to himself in his mind those words. He told an old friend that wanted

this job. An now he had to keep to that.

He thought of Elizabeth every second that was spared. He wondered how she was doing, what she was thinking, how the chest was, and what he

would do the next time he saw her. He remembered the last time he saw her and how they spent their time together. He loved her so much ever

since she resuced him. An ever since he left her on that island he wanted her more then anything. He grabbed a hold of his belt while steering and closed his eyes and smiled. He could see her, hear her, feel her, he just missed her so much. He counted the days down until he would see her again.

But until then he had a job to do.

Things had been going good there and he and his father spent every night talking. They were closer than ever and that's what kept him going.

"William." He broke out of his thoughts when he heard his father's voice. He turned around and there stood Bill Turner, his father that was apart of

his crew and a part of the old crew. But Will didn't want to think about that. He saved him from that problem.

"You thinkin' about Elizabeth, aren't you my boy?" Bill spoke up.

"A little. I can't wait to see her." Will looked down, thinking about his wife.

"William, it be another 9 years and 9 months before that. Try to keep you mind off it. It'll help ease the pain." He hated seeing him think about a thing that he would stress on for a while.

"I know, I just... love her. She's probably missing me too." Will looked at Bill with hurt in his eyes.

"Of course, but the souls have died down and the crew has fulfilled your orders. Would you like to grab a bite and have a sit with your father on

deck?" Bill smiled a loving smile that only a father could do upon his son.

"That would be wonderful." Will smiled and they both walked away to galley. If only Will knew what Elizabeth was about to do that would change

his life forever.

Before Elizabeth got into the longboat that was left from when she got off The Black Pearl, she had buried the chest under her favorite palm tree. A

promise that she would be back. She put the key in her pocket and set out for Tortuga for a little trip to get her mind off things and have a little fun

for a little while. She had no idea that her leaving that island would change a lot of destinys including her own.


	2. Chapter 2 Tortuga feeling like home

Thank you for the reviews you all are so sweet. Another thing I would like to bring up is I'm sorry for the way chapter 1 was written. Something went wrong and it didn't put it in paragraphs or dividing the different places. Sorry, if other paragraphs are like that you know why. Enjoy.

A NOTE FROM THE BETA: Hai peoples!! I just wanted to say that I'm being held against my will and I'm being forced to beta this thing. Nah, I'm joking. This is always the highlight of my day. Mrs. Depp-freak is a wonderful storyteller. If you like this one, maybe I can pursuade her to write down one of our LARPs. That'll really be something to read. So, please, PLEASE keep reading through the end!! My life needs a meaning!!

Jimperbam 3 :D

Chapter 2 Tortuga Feeling like a Home

As Elizabeth entered in to Tortuga, she could feel the breeze on her face and the warmth of the sun on her. She set out into the heart of Tortuga, where all the action would be. In layman's terms, that meant pretty much trying to get yourself killed! Everyone in Tortuga was either drunk, happy, pissed off, or, well, the other thing pirates do a lot. At least that's what Jack did.

She knew how to handle most pirates, but for others who scared her she would have to watch herself. She thought about how Barbossa treated her when she first met him and Sao Feng when he kissed her. She still had bad memories of that kiss. She brushed them off and continued her quest.

She continued through Tortuga and went in a shop and bought some pirate clothes. The ones she bought looked like the ones she wore when she snuck on the ship to find Will.

She had never really thought about the day her wedding was ruined by that vicious murderer Lord Beckett.

_Will, why is this happening? _

_I don't know. You look beautiful._

_I think its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding_.

"Thank goodness he's dead now," she thought.

She went to the nearest bar and went up to the bartender. "Give me a rum, please," she asked. The strained bartender looked at her with a gloomy drunken look.

"What size?" The man managed to speak.

"Um...a...large." Elizabeth stuttered with pride.

"A big one for a little girl, aye?" the man chuckled.

"Excuse me, sir, but I am a woman and as one I want a rum! Savvy?" Elizabeth couldn't believe she used Jack's line, but he did get respect when he said it. The most important pirates said it, and she was definitely a pirate. She was a captain, a Nine Lord, and the King of the Brethren Court! She most definitely was a pirate. Also, Jack said she was but she didn't want to bring that memory up.

"Whatever ya say." The man went off to fetch a rum. Elizabeth sat there quietly and waited. He came back with a large rum in his hand, set it down in front of Elizabeth, and walked away. She took a sip. It was strong but worth it. She actually felt free. In this town with dirty rotten pirates she felt at ease. She felt like...it was where she belonged. But she knew not to stay to long. She wasn't afraid of them, she was one of them. She just knew what they could do.

A few hours later she was still drinking her rum. She didn't want to gulp it down because if she did she risked get drunk. And if she got drunk it could end badly. So she sat there and watched and listened to people. Elizabeth happened to glance over when she saw a familiar face. It belonged to an older man sitting on a barrel telling little kids pirate stories and adventures he'd been on. Some of them sounded familiar because she was there when some of them happened.

A little while later as the kids started to scatter. She walked up to him. He gave her a hug and mumbled, "It's so good to see ya." They parted and she said the same. Gibbs began to look at Elizabeth with a confused look.

"What on God's green earth are ya doin' here?"

"I needed a vacation for a bit." She muttered but then looked surprised. "Why aren't you on The Pearl? Where's Jack?"

Gibbs gave a huff of his breath. "You didn't hear? Well of course you didn't, you on that island and all. Barbossa took the Pearl again after we left you and came here. Crew and all, but me and Jack was left behind. Darn me sleepin'. Anyways, Jack had the charts though and set out to find the Fountain of Youth, they say. I haven't seen him since."

"So you don't know if he's found it yet or if he's got The Pearl back." Elizabeth managed to say in her shock.

"Nope." Gibbs said worriedly. "Some said he went back to Singapore; the entire Navy has left now. He's going to try and find a crew and ship 'til he get's the Pearl back."

"I want to go and find him, but I rather not go alone. Besides you probably know where he would be in Singapore better than I do. Please, I'd really like to see him again and you probably do to. We could help him find the Pearl and the Fountain of Youth." Elizabeth begged.

"I would enjoy nothing more." Gibbs smiled and so did Elizabeth. They walked away to the docks to find a ship they could sneak on to get to Singapore.

Elizabeth felt better now than she had in a while. She was starting her own adventure now. Yet she still had to return to the island. She never would want to hurt Will.


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to the adventure

Sorry for the inconvience with Chapter 2 and uploading the same chapter twice with chapter 1. I'm new at this! Anyways let's get to it!! Oh and one more thing I'd like to thank my beta for trying to help reloading yet did notsucceed! LOL! Enjoy!

**NOTE FROM THE BETA**: Hi again. Don't think I'm a perv when I wondered exactly _what _Jack was doing in his cabin. You never know with SparrowDepp. It's so fun being a beta. And for YOUR infomation, Savvy, I've only posted ONE fic and it took me forever to do that, so please forgive me for not getting it on the first try! mutters darkly Anyways... Enjoy!

And since she didn't do the disclaimer...

DISCLAIMER: SparrowDepp doesn't own POTC, but she wishes she does. I'd know. You wouldn't believe the raunchy scenes she does in our LARPs with her and Jack... run from her BFF carrying a butcher knife xD

**Chapter 3: Getting to the Adventure**

As Elizabeth and Gibbs started to search for a ship, Elizabeth started to worry that they really didn't know how to do it. Jack usually was good at that and he succeeded most of the time. Who would listen to a first mate and a woman if they got caught? Even if Elizabeth had the right, pirates wouldn't listen to reason.

After they finally found a ship, they climbed aboard when the crew wasn't looking. Well, they were, but they were too drunk to notice. They snuck down to the galley and hid in the barels. Elizabeth was worried about what they would do if they did get caught. They would kill Gibbs, maybe make him walk the plank. But what about herself? What would a bunch of pirates do to her? She immediately erased those thoughts and thought of better things.

After a while, Elizabeth got excited. She really couldn't wait to start an adventure she actually wanted to go on. Gibbs was already asleep so she didn't want to wake him. She was only going to ask him how they would find Jack. She looked through a crack in the barrel and through a hole in the ship to the sky.

It had been a long time since she had been a way from that island. She was so happy she was a way from the chest, the memories, and the depressing wait for Will. She was glad to be at sea. She didn't realize how much she missed it. She actually was glad she was away from there. She wondered how Jack was going to get The Pearl back from Barbossa. "He has been through so much," she thought out loud. She scowled at herself for maybe waking Gibbs or others. She finally dozed off to sleep.

When she finally awoke she raised up to find Gibbs checking the door.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, confused. But before she made another sound. Gibbs silenced her with his finger over his mouth.

"We're here." Gibbs spoke, smiling. Elizabeth jumped out of the barel and they both snuck outside onto the docks and walked into Singapore. It had been a while since Elizabeth had been here, and it looked quite different without the navy.

It didn't take them long to find out where Jack was. It was never hard to find Jack. Everyone knew him and had seen him. Mostly women and people that he had pissed off. But as it was Jack, they expected that. They came back to the docks and found a ship sitting there. It looked familiar to Elizabeth. She looked at it for a moment and it was the Express. Her ship! She couldn't believe it. She glanced over at Gibbs and told him. He glanced and spoke.

"That's the ship they said Jack's on."

At first she smiled, but then she frowned. Why would Jack be on The Express? Then it sunk in. That was the ship he was going to sail until he got The Pearl. That was her ship and her crew and he took it. He was going to be the captain. He didn't even ask, but it's Jack.

"Dirty rotten pirate!" Elizabeth mumbled.

They walked over to it, climbed on board and everyone immediately recongized them. Her first mate ran up and smiled.

"Welcome back, captain." Ty Whong said with pride.

"Thank you. Give this man rum, food, and a place to sleep. You give him just as much respect and and obey him as you would me." She smiled while pointing at Ty Whong, and then at Gibbs.

"Yes, Captain." He muttered, but before they left Elizabeth stopped him.

"Where's your recent captain?" Elizabeth asked with a smug look.

"Captain's cabin." Ty Whong said before leaving with Gibbs and the others.

"My cabin too." she huffed and walked towards the cabin. Jack definately had some explaining to do.


	4. Chapter 4 Seeing him

Thanks for the reviews! Thanks for the beta comment JIMPERBAM! LOL! Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Sparrabeth or pirates!

**NOTE FROM THE BETA:** Yo, peeps! It is I, the Grammar Nazi!! This is quite an...interesting...chapter. And there will be some...interesting...chapters later on. Oh, admit it, Lizzy, you're so in love with Jack!! Well, she will be soon. And I am in the process of convincing S-D to put up her Ninja Turtles minific she did, so be on the lookout for that, you won't want to miss it!! Okay, well, I've just got one thing to say now. When life is not so nice, remember this advice: put a drop of vanilla behind each ear and you'll smell like a cookie all day. Never shall we die. Jimperbam out.

**Chapter 4 Seeing Him**

Elizabeth marched herself to her cabin door. "I can't believe him! He can be so..." Elizabeth spoke angrily and then let out a growl. She was going to just barge in. It was her cabin but she thought she would be nice, even though she didn't have to be. Elizabeth knocked when she heard a voice say, "It's open!"

Elizabeth opened the door to find Jack sitting at her desk looking at navigation charts. Elizabeth was shocked when she heard Jack say, "This better be good, Ty Whong!"

"I'm certainly not Ty Whong!" Elizabeth spoke with confusion and frustration.

"Elizabeth?" Jack looked up to see Elizabeth standing there in his doorway. He jumped out of his seat in suprise.

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, slightly angry.

"The question is what are you doing on my ship, with my crew, and you being the captain?" Elizabeth asked while stepping towards Jack. When she was right in front of him, she poked him in the middle of the chest.

Jack at first was surprised at how demanding she was being. But then happened to notice how close she was and where her finger was. It was right where his shirt parted to his open chest. An at that he smirked a smile every Tortuga woman loved.

"Well, well, love, I didn't know you missed me that much." Jack spoke in a seductive voice.

"Jack!!" Elizabeth screamed in a frustrated voice. She backed away from Jack a little and took her finger away.

"Pirate!" Jack explained, which made Elizabeth roll her eyes.

"You still haven't answered my question." Elizabeth said back.

"I needed a ship and a crew. I didn't think you would mind. You wouldn't be able to use it anyway." Jack answered.

"I would to." Elizabeth argued.

"Being on that island you won't. That reminds me, you didn't answer mine. Why are you here and not there?" Jack asked.

"I needed a vacation, so I went to Tortuga and I found Gibbs. He told me everything and we wanted to come and help." Elizabeth tried to explain, but knew he really didn't care even if he asked.

"Elizabeth Swann wanting to help dear old Jack! And getting tired of waiting on dear William, aye? That's a surprise." Jack said, walking back to his seat. He set down and propped his feat on the desk and rested his hands on the back of the chair.

"It's Elizabeth Turner, now!" Elizabeth said angrily.

"Whatever. You know I never call ya the name ya want me to call ya at the time. Elizabeth, Lizzie, Miss Swann, Miss Turner, Your Majesty...all the same thing." Jack said while leaning back more in his chair. Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but before she said anything he inerrupted her. "Besides, one thing ya got me out of ya got me in it, savvy?"

"Oh, will you ever forgive...?" Elizabeth hissed and looked at him with a frustrated look. Jack smiled and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "What are ya willing to give up for my forgiveness, darling?" Elizabeth looked at him while he was smiling and rolled her eyes.

"You're impossible! Gibbs and I are staying on the ship to help you. But once you get the Pearl back I want the Express back. We are both captains of this ship. Gibbs is your first mate and Ty Whong is mine. I'll talk to you later." Elizabeth walked out and closed the door behind her. Jack looked a bit confused, trying to absorb all of what Elziabeth said and then smiled. She really was a pirate and he loved that about her.

Elizabeth went to the helm and stood there watching the waves. Then it all started to kick in. She hadn't seen Jack in three months and she actually missed him a lot. He made her frustrated sometimes, but he was still her friend. She missed his smile, his charming words, his advice that sometimes helped. He was so legendary; she had read about him for years and now he was her best friend. He was a good man and she loved that about him. She was so mad she didn't even get to hug him or say anything nice. He had done so much for her and she the same. _I wish he would forgive me,_ Elizabeth thought.

Elizabeth heard footsteps and she turned around to see Jack at the wheel. He always knew what to do. He looked good at the helm...well, actually, he looked good everywhere. He was a very handsome man. But she never would tell him that. He was so confident and he had a reason to be. She never really had a chance to admire his features. His strong arms, the way he dressed so piratey. An his face, his beard, his amazing mahongany eyes. She could look at those eyes forver. He was so amazingly good looking and he had such pride in himself. He knew he was great and so did everyone around. He was Captain Jack Sparrow, a Nine Lord, the captain of The Black Pearl, he deafeated Beckett and Davy Jones, and sacked Nassile Port without even firing a single shot, and so much more. In a way, people looked up to him. He was known. At least, he was her hero.

Elizabeth immediately got taken out of her thoughts by a flashback of the kiss she and Jack shared before she chained him. She soon came back. _And those lips_... But before she could think of that she scowled at herself for it. Elizabeth remembered all those moments that she and Jack had. That wasn't normal.

_"One word love: curiosity." _

_"Pursuade me." "_

_It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." _

_"I do want to know what it tastes like." _

_"The company is indefintely better then last time." _

_"Peas in a pod." _

_"Keep telling yurself that, darling." _

Elizabeth stopped her thoughts and thought about what he said earlier._ "What are ya willing to give up for my forgiveness, darling?" _They had both said it wouldn't have worked out between them. But Jack did say keep telling that to herself? She loved Will and she was his wife. She couldn't wait to see him so she scowled at herself for letting all those thoughts into her mind. Besides, Jack is Jack; he is probably not even thinking about that. But as she had told herself before it is Jack. She went down to the galley to eat.

She now realized this could be a long vacation.


	5. Chapter 5 Comfort from a Pirate

Thank you for reviews.

Disclamier: I own nothing just a fangirl.

**Chapter 5 Comfort from a pirate**

Will layed on his bed trying to go to sleep. But all he could do was think about his beauitful wife, Elizabeth. It must be hard to sit on that island all alone. No company, just herself and the chest. It carried his heart which always belonged to her. He told her that and she seemed happy to keep it safe for him. At least she the reason she their because she was waiting for him. An not because of a mutiny or something like that. That made it a little easier.

He wondered if she was doing ok. He had no way to get in touch with her. It hurt him so much. He never thought how bad it was not seeing Elizabeth since he didn't have his heart in his chest anymore. Yet, it was in a chest in Elizabeth's arms and not buried some where like _his_ heart had been.

Will grabed a hold of his chest and colsed his eyes. He could almost feel his heart beating for hers. "Elizabeth." He wispered. Finally Will turned on his side and fell alseep.

* * *

Elizabeth was in the same poistion she was sitting in her cabin. Thank god Jack had went to get a rum so she could sneak in her cabin without having a arugment. She was thinking about Will and if he would be mad that she wasn't on the island. _Oh, Will. _She thought secretely. She needed him in her arms, his lovely words, his smile that meant everything would be ok. She needed most of all him.

As she sat their moaning of missing Will. The door came open shut and there stood Jack looking at Elizabeth with confusion.

"What are ya doin' in my cabin, love. We already found out ya missed me." Jack said with a smirk.

"Jack, I'm not in the mood to argue with you." Elizabeth spoke with a soft sigh and looked away form him.

"Your usually jumping to argue with me. What happened?" Jack asked with questionbley look.

"You want to know what's wrong? Everythin! I'm not going to see the man I love for nearly a decade. An I'm not even there like I promised. I never wanted it to be like this, Jack. Why... why me?" Elizabeth screamed out and then broke out sobing. Jack had set down a rum he was holding. An Elizabeth picked it up and chucked it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered, rum spiling on the floor.

"Why is it the rum that always has to suffer." Jack asked himself out load and sighed. "No need to get hasty with me. It ain't my fought your Willaim is dead. Well... it sort of is but nevermind." Jack explained while walking over, picking up a wash cloth and trah can from the side of the room, and cleaning up the rum and glass. Once he was done he threw the wash cloth away, set the trash can down, an went back to where he was standing before.

"I just... Oh Jack!" Elizabeth got off the bed and ran into Jack's arms. At first Jack was in complete shock. But then when he heard her sob he put his arms around her waist.

"It's alright Lizzie. It'd be alright. Shhhh." Jack wispered softly in her ear and patted her softly on her waist.

"I want Will back. I just want him in my arms Jack. I want him back. I want him." Elizabeth moaned and held Jack tighter.

"I know. He probably wants the same thing. Even if he is a eunch and all." Jack said then stuck out his tongue out about the thought. Elizabeth ingored the last part and sobed on his shirt making a huge wet spot on the top of his sholder. Jack walked her over to the bed and they set down and Elizabeth finally let go of him. She wiped her tears away and looked at Jack that was staring at her with a small smile.

"What?" Elizabeth spoke out as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You know it's pretty sad that you can still look beauitful when your crying." Jack commented with a smile.

"Jack." Elizabeth protested with a smile.

"See I got a smile ha." Jack chuckled. Elizabeth smiled and wispered thank you. She looked at those eyes and they were looking back at her. She quickly kissed him on his cheek and pulled away. Jack looked at her with shock and she blushed.

"What was that for." Jack asked with a smirk.

"I didn't get to that when I left The Pearl so there you go." Elizabeth explained with a small smile hovering over her lips. Jack smiled and bowed his head as a thank you. Elizabeth chuckled and Jack smiled. He looked at her and the next thing he knew he was carssing her face with his hand. At first she didn't know whether to pull away. But his rough hands felt somewhat good on her face. His cold rings didn't help either. They made shivers go up and down her spine. Then he brushed a finger over her lips.

Jack relaized she wasn't protesting so he leaned in and put his lips on hers. It was just a soft tender placement of his lips. Elizabeth at first was shock by the contact but then ahe kinda liked it. His salty rum tasting lips on hers. It felt somewhat like last time but not with the knowing that once she stopped he would have to die. Elizabeth parted her lips more for him to kiss her more. An he did. She felt so good on his lips just like he remembered. And when he felt her hands on his neck and her thumbs on his face he kissed her more depressbilty. Like he didn't want to let go. Elizabeth noticed it to and she thought the same thing. She wasn't thinking about anything else besides his lips on her.

Jack put his free hand on her waist. There lips finally parted when they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other and Jack got up and opened the door. He stepped outside and closed it back. It was Gibbs, he looked at Jack with a smile.

"Hello, Captain" Gibbs said with a smile.

"Mr. Gibbs what is it that you needed my assistant for." Jack asked smartly.

"Well um see Ty won told me that you and Elizabeth are both captains, captain." Gibbs asked with a confused look on his face.

"Aye." Jack said with a annoyed look on his face.

"Well um where r ya both going to sleep captain see there's only one captains captain, aye." Gibbs asked questionably.

"She can have the captains quaters I'll take a guess cabin, aye." Jack answered. Even thought the thought of them both sleeping in the same cabin made him smirk.

"Aye." Gibbs remarked. Jack and Gibbs both went down to get a rum. Since Jack's had been destroyed and Gibbs being just thirsty. As Jack walked away he smirked from the taste of Elizabeth's lips still on his.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting on her bed and realized Jack wasn't coming back layed down against the head board, she smiled. She couldn't believe they kissed again. It felt so good she blushed at that. She hadn't blushed like that since she walked away from him after he said, _"As I said before, persudae me." _Then she thought about her husband and all the things that had to do with the island and the chest. She couldn't believe she decieved Will like that. She thougt at how much it hurt him when he saw them kiss before. An that was to save him. If he ever found out he would never forgive her. She had to talk to Jack about this. This could not happen again.


	6. Chapter 6 Never Again

Thank you for all of the reviews. Especially on Chapter 5! Very interesting!

Disclamier: I don't own Sparrabeth.

Another thing I would like to bring up is that I'm very sorry** about the non-betaing and proofreading on Chapter 5!!** There were a lot of mistakes in the proofreading (Spelling). My beta reader Jimperbam was gone all day she had to get spacers for her upcoming braces. Sorry about that Jimperbam! Anywho, she didn't get to check it and let's just say my mind goes faster then my hands. So, being the impatient one, I acidentally sumitted chapter 5 without waiting for my beta girl. And it won't let me make the changes without reuploading the chapter. Sorry. Enjoy Chapter 6.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA:** I'm so sorry about last chapter (5). I got spacers, 4 shots, and I missed TMNT. And Little Miss Impatient just couldn't wait for me to beta before uploading, so there are a few mistakes. I would now like to take this opportunity to commend S-D on her perserverance on this fic. I'm ashamed to admit that it takes me months to finish a fic, and that's if it even gets finished at all. But Savvy has gotten 6 chapters in 6 days, and she's a beginner. It puts me to shame, it really does. So, stay tuned, me maties, cos I know what happens later and if you're a Sparrabeth shipper you wont want to miss it!! TTFN, Jimperbam.

**Chapter 6 Never Again**

Jack sat in the galley, drinking his rum. It was been the day after he had kissed Elizabeth. He couldn't stop thinking about it. He wanted _those lips _again and he wanted them bad. He always wanted Elizabeth, but now that he knew he couldn't have her. It made him want her more. He was the troublemaking Jack. But he wondered what she thought about the kiss. She seemed to like it. _She seemed to like it a lot._ Jack chuckled at that thought but tried to focus. Maybe the kiss they shared on The Pearl was not all about chaining him. He wondered...they woud have to talk about that. The sooner the better.

* * *

Elizabeth was walking around The Pearl thinking about last night. She was so ashamed of what happened. She loved Will. It was just a kiss. A simple kiss they shared. _It wasn't just a simple kiss, _she thought and smiled at that. She quickly scowled at herself for that. How she could think about that when she was married to Will? Why in the world did she leave that island? Did she not want to wait for Will? _Of course I do. Stop thinking like that. I have to talk to Jack. _Elizabeth went down to the galley to try and find Jack. And she did. He was sitting at a table drinking rum.

She sort of felt bad about destroying the last one. But that wasn't on her mind right now. Elizabeth walked up to Jack and sat down beside of him.

"Hi." Elizabeth mumbled.

"'Ello, love." Jack replied and then looked up at her. She did the same and their eyes met. "Lizzie..." Jack started but couldn't finish. He was interupted by Elizabeth.

"We have to talk about this, Jack. I know you don't want to bring it up. But it has to be discussed. I'm sorry." Elizabeth said but was given a weirdly confused look by Jack.

"Sorry for what? I'm the one that kissed you." Jack asked.

"But I should have been the better person and not let it get the way. It did. I'm married." Elizabeth explained and looked away.

"Right." Jack spoke softly more to himself then to Elizabeth.

"I love Will more then anything in this world. I would wait for him forever." _Forever. _It seemed longer then Elizabeth wanted it to be, seeing him once every decade. She continued, though. "I'm really thankful for everything you've ever done for me and Will. If it wasn't for you I couldn't see him at all. You're a good man, Jack." Elizabeth placed her hand on Jack's. "I always knew you were. You are better then I ever expected in those stories. You're charming, handsome, rougish, brave, heroic, legandary, and the most amazing man I've ever met. An to top it all off, you're a pirate. What more could any person ask for in a man and a friend?" Elizabeth smiled and so did Jack. He looked down to see her hand still on his. She was rubbing his hand with her fingertips. It made him smirk as he watched her; she was also smiling.

"So... that probably can't happen again, right?" Jack asked.

"I guess not." Elizabeth stopped smiling and looked down to see her hand still on Jack's. She took it off quickly. Jack sighed a heavy sigh.

"Elizabeth, did you regret it?" Jack asked.

"In some ways, yes, and some ways, no." Elizabeth knew she should have said no right away but she couldn't lie. "Yes, because I love Will and it would hurt him. An no, because well... you... I... like when you kiss me. I know this will sort of sound corny but I like your lips. I guess curiosity killed the pirate." Elizabeth couldn't believe she had just said that. She just told Jack one of her secrets.

Jack looked at her in amazement and then smirked. "I like yours too." Jack divulged, and Elizabeth smiled. They leaned in but before their lips touched, Elizbeth interrupted it.

"Jack." She spoke softly, "I won't leave _him_." She pulled away from Jack.

"I didn't expect you to." Jack said with a smirk.

"Friends?" Elizabeth asked and held out her hand, a smile hovering over her soft, pink lips.

"Friends." Jack shook her hand and walked away. He yelled back, "Good day, mate!"

"Good day, Jack." Elizabeth whispered and sighed. She had to do this. She could never hurt Will. Besides, they had both said it: it would have never worked out.

* * *

Bill looked down at the deep ocean water. He enjoyed being with his son so much. The Flying Dutchman was actually doing its job. It hadn't accomplished that in a long time. And it was all because of his son William. He hadn't been a father to him like he should and he saved him. He gave his life up with his wife for him.

Bill knew Will loved her and she loved him. But how _much_ did she love him?

_"I know you. He spoke of you. He won't come because of you."_

_"Me?"_

_"You'__re Elizabeth."_

_"Yes, I'm Elizabeth."_

Bootstrap thought about his encounter with Elizabeth in the brig.

_"He won't pick me. I wouldn't pick me."_

Bootstrap had regained that memory he had lost when the curse was over. He also gained more.

_"It's me. It's Will. Your son."_

He couldn't believe their was a time where he would hurt his own son. Bill quickly washed away the thoughts. He went back to what he was thinking about earlier. Did she really love him enough? She loved him, but was it enough to wait forever on that island and only see him every 10 years? It is the price that has to be payed for what is done. But could she do what _the other one _couldn't_? T__he captain _couldn't handle _her_ not being able to. Elizabeth would make it and Will wouldn't have to go through the pain. It was for them to find out or for fate to intervine.


	7. Chapter 7 More time with Jack

Thank you for the reviews. It is really inspiring. It makes me think that I'm not the only one that thinks my story is good. Anywho I would like to say that Feodora that reviewed Chapter 6 said that this story is obviously Willabeth. Well I do mean it to be Willabeth so I'm not trying to mislead my summary. In these few chapters yes there has been Willabeth mainly Will missing Elizabeth and Elizabeth thinking over her choice for Will. But it is not a Willabeth fic!! I guess there is somewhat Willabeth but don't worry Sparrabeth fans Sparrabeth is coming and its allready forming. So if I'm confusing anyone or anything to that point about the shipping in this fic. Please comment and I'll try to explain but just bare with me. I am a **huge Sparrabeth** fan so I won't dispoint you. Thank you and Enjoy.

Disclamier: I don't own Jack. I so wish I did though.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **There's no way this rating will stay T!! Well, knowing S-D, it definately won't. Oh, BTW, for those of you who may be confused, I call S-D Savvy in real life. Just so you know. Well, this is getting good! Adorable little scene at the end. But really, you guys should ask her for some drama. She'd be delighted to oblige. She's already overdone it in our LARP!! Got me out of my boyfriend, she did, and soon you won't have an author to write this thing!! Ooh, I forgot, I'm going to the prom at her school, so I'll talk to her about some more fics then. I can't wait!! ((Translation: I can't wait to shank her with a rusty spork for the lack of drama!!)) Adieu, Jimperbam.

**Chapter 7 More Time With Jack**

Jack was standing at the helm. They had been sailing for three days straight. He had been thinking about what he and Elizabeth had talked about. He knew she wanted to be friends, but the way she kissed him it seemed like it was more. But how could he prove it? She wanted him. Everyone wanted him. But how would she come over to his side? Jack thought for a moment and realized he knew exactly what to do.

Jack walked over to Gibbs, who was standing over Pintel and Ragetti, making sure they were working. Jack looked around and mumbled to Gibbs so know one would hear him.

"Where's 'Lizziebeth?"

"I think she's over at the starboard side, captain. Why?" Gibbs looked over at Jack, confused.

"Gibbs," Jack started. "Do you need to know why?" Jack asked with a look Gibbs knew would get him in a confusing argument with his captain, which was never good for him.

"No captain." Gibbs stated.

"Then why are you asking me? Why would you need to know in the first place? What interest is she to you?" Jack asked with a questioning and miffed look on his face. He remembered when he asked Beckett the same question about Elizabeth.

_"And what becomes of Miss Swann?"_

_"What interest is she to you?"_

Jack escaped his memory with Gibbs's voice.

"None, captain." Gibbs said nervously.

"Good." Jack said with relief. "Carry on." Jack walked away, leaving Gibbs as confused as always. He walked over beside Elizabeth, who was leaning on the ship railing looking, out towards the new ocean waves coming towards them.

"'Ello, love." Jack said, looking at Elizabeth with a smile.

"Jack, you scared me!" Elizabeth jumped as she spoke.

"Sorry, love. Didn't mean to scare you." Jack apolgized.

"It's fine. Shouldn't you be steering or something?" Elizabeth asked.

"I always have time to talk to a beautiful young pirate such as yourself." Jack replied with a smirk that made Elizabeth blush. "I was wondering...would you like to spend some time with your fellow captain, captain?" Jack asked hoping she would say yes, yet acting like he didn't care.

At first Elizabeth was shocked, but then smiled happily. "Sure. What would you like to do?" Elizabeth inquired. Jack looked away and smirked.

"Let's see where the sea, horizon, and rum takes us." Jack smiled and Elizabeth gave him a angry look, which made Jack hold up his hands and mouth _kidding_. Elizabeth chuckled and they walked away together.

They spent the next two days together. Jack taught Elizabeth more thing around the ship for future captain issues. They drank rum, but not to much. They exchanged stories. Jack did most of the talking, but Elizabeth enjoyed that most of all. She was fascinated by his way with words and hand movements and the spark in his eyes. This was much better in person than in story books. They watched sunsets and sunrises. It was the happiest couple of days they had both had in a long time.

They had stopped by an island and had an amazing bonfire. Everyone really enjoyed. Most people were drunk, but it still brought a smile to everyone's face. Some of the crew got out instruments and started to play old pirate music. They even played 'A Pirate's Life for Me'.

Later in the night, two of the crew members started to play a song. It was so beautiful and slow it made Elizabeth melt. No words were spoken in the song, but just the music made everyone somehow know the words.

Jack had noticed that she liked it. He decided to let her enjoy it even more. Jack walked over beside of Elizabeth and spoke so irresistably that it made Elizabeth blush.

"Would ya like to dance?" Jack held out his hand and smiled.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth smiled back and got up off the ground. She grabbed his hand and he lead her over to the middle of the island where everyone was sitting. Jack put his hand on her hip and the other held her hand.

"Jack, everyone is staring at us!" Elizabeth whispered, looking around. And they indeed were staring at her. They couldn't believe the sight of their two captains dancing to a slow song. Elizabeth was so embarassed! She wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out again.

"I want you to focus on me and nothing else. Ok?" Jack wispered into her ear.

"Okay." Elizabeth whispered and took a deep breath. She took her free hand and placed it on Jack's shoulder. Jack lead and they started to dance. He moved slow so Elizabeth would get the rhythm of the music first. She did; she focused all her attention on Jack. It was like there was no one else on that island but them.

Elizabeth felt so free and at ease in Jack's arms. It made her forget about everything and anything. The music picked up and Elizabeth altered her own movements accordingly. She let go of Jack and started dancing around him. At first he was shocked, then smiled and started bobbing his head. Elizabeth started laughing and wrapped her arms around Jack and started dancing. She was moving her head and hips, her eyes closed, smiling. Jack smirked and started moving with her. He put his hands around her waist and danced. Jack spun Elizabeth around and she giggled. Jack laughed. They went back to how they were dancing at first. Elizabeth wrapped her free arm around Jack's neck and buried her face in his shoulder. They went in circles for a while, laughing.

Elizabeth came face to face with Jack. His eyes were closed and his forehead was leaning against hers. He was really into it. He really knew the music. He had concentrated on it and it made Elizabeth smile. They danced like that for awhile. The song was almost over and Elizabeth knew Jack would dip her at the end. She was so nervous that she looked at Jack and whispered, "Jack, please don't."

"Do you trust me?" Jack asked. Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "Then everything will be all right." Jack said gently. He dipped her, the last guitar strum sounded, and everyone jumped up and cheered. They hollered and clapped for them. Jack pulled Elizabeth up and they parted. Jack took off his hat and bowed Elizabeth bowed also. They laughed and Elizabeth walked over and sat in the spot she was before. Jack grabbed two rums and sat down as well. He handed one to Elizabeth.

"That was amazing, Jack! How did you ever learn to dance like that?" Elizabeth asked with astonishment in her voice.

"I'm not just a bedder, love. I like romance as well." Jack winked and Elizabeth blushed. Elizabeth was having a wonderful time and so was Jack. They didn't want this night to end. And it didn't have to.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for the reviews you all are wonderful!

Disclamier: I don't own characters or etc. of Potc!

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Don't you hate it when you answer the phone and the person that's on the other line has no clue you're there? Yeah, at the moment I'm listening to my grandma administer medical advice to a patient. And I'm just sittin' here going, "WTF!" Well, anyway. Cute ending to this chapter! Lizze's finally getting it. Everyone knows that nightmares are breeding ground for adorableness and fluff. XD And she just cut off. Lol. Well, Savvy's been in a random Bootstrap-lovin' mood, so I've got to suffer for it. LARPs abound. Wootage. Well, I was quite a perv about this chapter, and I think if you read it right you'll find out why. Stay tuned, Jimperbam.

**Chapter 8 Spending the Night**

Jack and Elizabeth sat on the beach for a while. It started getting really late, so everyone decided to go back to the ship. Everyone went to sleep immediatley, except for Jack. He smirked for hours thinking about the bondfire and the girl he danced with.

* * *

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was not smirking. She was having a horrible nightmare.

_"Do you fear death?" _

_"Do you?" Jack yelled. When Davvy Jones turned around he saw Jack with the heart and part of his sword._

_"Your a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Davvy Jones said angrily._

_"Cruel is a matter of perpestive." Jack said with a slight smiling._

_"Is it." Davvy Jones spoke. Will cringed and moaned when he felt the sword go through his chest. Elizabeth gasped and Jack froze as Davvy Jones twisted it._

_"It's always belonged to you. Will you keep it safe?" Will asked while holding the chest._

_"Yes."_

_"What are you willing to give up for my forgiveness?" Jack whispered with a smirk._

_"I should have told you every day from the moment I met you:__ I love you." Will said as he walked away._

_"But you're his father!" Elizabeth said softly while looking at Bill's sad expression._

_"You're going to want to know what it tastes like." Elizabeth whispered in a seductive voice._

_"I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack mumbled as he turned to Elizabeth and started to back up._

_"I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked towards Jack._

_"Will you marry me?" Will asked in the middle of the malestrom._

_"I like yours too." Jack breathed as he leaned in._

_"You will come over to my side." Jack spoke in a all-knowing voice._

_"I could in fact perform a...marri-age. Right here. Right on this deck. Right _now_." Jack whispered as he leaned closer._

_"Will you keep it safe?" Will asked while holding the chest._

Elizabeth raised up violently as she awoke from her dream. She was sweating and crying at the same time. She couldn't believe all those memories came rushing in her mind. All those memories...how they bothered her so. She tried to go back to sleep but they kept haunting her. She needed someone. Someone to hold her and tell her everything will be alright. She needed Jack.

Elizabeth ran out of her cabin in her nightgown. She finally found where Jack was staying and cracked open the door. He was leaning against the headboard with his eyes shut.

"Jack?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Elizabeth...what are ya...doin'...here?" Jack opened his eyes and yawned. He couldn't belive she was just in her nightgown, but he tried to keep that to himself, albeit she looked amazing in it.

"I had a bad dream and I can't sleep. I just... Jack I can't handle this. I know I'm the king and all, but it's just Will, and the island, and the chest. And then there's you. It's just too much. All the memories--good and bad. Can I stay with you tonight?" Elizabeth begged as she stood at the door that was already shut. "I'm sorry I got you up I just..." She was interrupted by Jack.

"Come here, love." Jack whispered. He held out his arms and scooted over. Elizabeth ran over an sat beside him on the bed. She lay in his arms and started to cry.

"The horrible thing is he has no idea. How much it's hurting me, I mean." Elizabeth mumbled in to Jack's chest. She held on to him with all the will power she had and cried. She didn't notice that besides his boxers, that's all he had on.

"Don't leave me. Please. I've already lost so many people I care about. Please don't leave me, Jack." Elizabeth begged.

"I'll never leave ya love. Count on that." Jack kissed her on top of the head. They both finally went to sleep. Elizabeth didn't have any more bad dreams that night.

* * *

When Elizabeth awoke the next morning her and Jack's legs were intwined. Jack was on his back and Elizabeth was on her side. She had her hand and head on his chest and he had his arm around her. She raised up off of Jack and looked down on him. He was so cute when he was alseep. He looked so at ease. She then realized he was only in his boxers and shirt.

_Wonder if he wears this everynight...Oh stop! _Elizabeth blushed and looked down. He was wearing white boxers with blue stripes and the white shirt he always wore. It smelled just like him._ Rum and salt._ She smiled. He had a brownish tan that you could see from a mile away down his legs. _That's what you get for living in the Caribbean._ She looked down at his feet. They were solid white, nothing special. Just like a man's feet.

She went back to his boxers. She knew that every woman in Tortuga has probably seen those._ And other things._ But she didn't want to think about that right now. She knew that Jack was a lady's man. So it wasn't like the thought ever crossed her mind. Elizabeth's eyes went up to his face and she didn't even have to think. She already knew all about his glorious facial features.

She looked down at his shirt to where it parted to see his chest. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. But she placed her hand on his chest and started to stoke it. He felt so good. He was so muscular! He was so warm that it made shivers go through her. She felt his chest rise and fall as he breathed. She could see his mucles through his shirt. He was so handsome and ordinary, yet amazing.

She looked up when she heard him mumble, "Lizzie." Jack smiled in his sleep, then immediately fell back alseep. She quickly took off her hand. She couldn't believe she just did that._ You're horrible. But he said your name in his sleep. He's thinking about you. Oh, Jack!_ She smiled and Jack finally opened his eyes to see her looking back at him.

"Morin', love." Jack yawned as he stretched.

"Morning." Elizabeth replied.

"How long you been up?" Jack asked.

"A little while." Elizabeth answered.

"Why didn't you wake me up? Or do you just like looking at me." Jack smirked.

"I didn't want to wake you. You seemed so at ease." Elizabeth said, rolling her eyes mentally.

"I would have wanted to spend time with you than sleep, darling." Jack smiled and she did the same.

"Oh, Jack! Thank you for everything, Jack. I'm sorry about last night. I just..." Elizabeth stopped when she noticed she had her hand on Jack's cheek. She was rubbing her fingers along his lip line while she had been talking. Jack just sat there and smiled. She was cut out of her thoughts by him speaking.

"No problem, love. I'll do anything to help out a female in need." Jack smiled and kissed one of her finger tips. Elizabeth smiled and leaned in and started to kiss Jack. Jack immediately responded and started kissing her back. They both knew they should be doing something else. But they both knew that neither wanted to leave.


	9. Chapter 9 The Pearl

Thank you all for the reviews. Also sorry about not naming the chapter 8. I let my **beta sumit it for me!!** An she didn't put the chapter name. Sorry about that.

Disclamier: I Mrs.SparrowDepp own nothing of POTC. All regards go to Disney and etc.

**Chapter 9 the Pearl**

Jack was steering when he was interupted of his thoughts by a soft voice that made him smile inside and out.

"Hello, my fellow captain," Elizabeth spoke with a shy smile across her face.

"Hello, love." Jack remarked as he turned around to look at her. "This morning's wake up kiss was nice. Sorry it had to be ruined by our captaining needs." Jack said with a sad little frown.

"No problem. It was just a kiss, nothing special." Elizabeth said with seriousness as she turned around and walked down the stairs. She giggled instantly inside her mind as she walked. _You are flirting with Jack. Yet, being so cruel to him. You are being horrible! But it's so much fun._

Jack froze for a moment and then followed her with a confused look. "Nothing special! Just a kiss? Love, when it's with Captain Jack Sparrow it's never just a kiss. Every girl knows that! And besides, you kissed me, so don't even try to blame me. It isn't my falt your hormones are... messed up." Jack said slyly. Elizabeth giggled.

"Who's been wanting to kiss me since they met me, Mr. Sparrow?" Elizabeth said coolly, trying to sound mad but not succeeding.

"Oh, so were going to play that game are we? Well I don't deny it." Jack said with a smirk. "But you're just as bad."

"Jack Sparrow!" Elizabeth smacked Jack on the chest playfully and Jack made a funny face that made her giggle. "You know you fall when I'm so close." Elizabeth whispered and got closer to Jack.

"So do you, love." Jack said trying to concentrate on her words and not her lips, which were teasing him as always. _Go for it man! You know you want it. Get it, she wouldn't be here if she didn't want it. Oh, Lizzie! The whelp will never find out. Kiss her!_

"How do you know?" Elizabeth aked getting closer with her seductive voice.

"The same way you know." Jack said and they both leaned in. There lips were so close they could almost feel each other's lips on the others. Their minds parted from the thought of each others lips when a crewman screamed from the crow's nest, "Captain!"

Jack looked up to the crewman pointing to the east. Jack turned to see a ship coming towards them. He left Elizabeth standing and went to the helm to get a better look. Gibbs joined him as Jack looked out of his telescope.

"What it be, Captain?" Gibbs said nervously as Elizabeth joined them.

"It's the Pearl." Jack said smirkily in a slow deep voice that made Elizabeth die inside. He put his telescope away.

"Captain?" Gibbs replied while looking out into the sea.

"It's her, Gibbs. It's her and we're going to get her back. Load the guns get them ready. Everyone in their places. Get the starboard side close to the Pearl, but whatever you do, don't blow holes in my ship!" Jack hollered out to the crew. They looked around, confused.

"But what about Barbossa? And some of your own crew is over there." Gibbs reminded him.

"I'll handle Barbossa. We make agreements very suitable between the two of us. And as for the crew...they won't do anything to their captain." Jack said, pointing to himself and walking away.

Everyone looked at Gibbs as if asking what to do about the captain's order. Gibbs hollered, "Do the captain's orders, you lazy dogs." Gibbs then walked down to where Jack was.

Ty Whong ran over to Elizabeth and asked, "Your orders, captain?"

"This is about Jack's ship, not mine. Do as he said. He's going to get it back." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Aye, captain." Ty Whong answered as he ran off.

As the Express pulled up beside The Pearl, Jack walked over to the side facing it to cross over by plank. Elizabeth walked over beside Jack.

"I'll go with you." Elizabeth spoke with a stern look towards The Pearl.

"Love." Jack began, but Elizabeth looked at him and he smiled. "As you wish, your majesty." Jack conceeded and Elizabeth smiled. They both walked over on to The Pearl.

* * *

Barbossa sat at the desk in the captain's quaters. He was rudely interupted when two of his crew members walked in. He looked up to Pintel and Ragetti. He rolled his eyes.

"What the blazes do you two want?" He asked impatiently.

"You tell him," Pintel whispered.

"No, you tell him!" Ragetti whispered.

"I ain't goin' to walk the plank because I told him," Pintel argued.

"But I always have to tell him the news that will make him angry!" Ragetti complained. "I already lost me eye. I mean the captain's piece of eight. Sorry captain." Their arguing was interrupted by Barbossa's gun pointed towards them.

"Ya either tell me or ya die and get to be a skeleton again!" Barbossa threatened.

"Well captain, the captain's back," Pintel explained.

"And the poppet." Ragetti smiled.

"I'm gettin to that!" Pintel shushed.

"What are ya talkin' about ya blisherin' idoit's." Barbossa yelled.

"Well..." Pintel was interrupted by Ragetti poking him in the arm whispering, "What about the poppet? Don't foget to tell him about the poppet!"

"I'm gettin' to the poppet!" Pintel yelled in Ragetti's face. "Well captain, Captain Jack Sparrow's here with Mr. Gibbs and a ship and a crew. And he's with the poppet."

"If ya didn't know who's the poppet, it's Elizabeth, captain." Ragetti explained to Barbossa.

"He knows who the poppet is!!" Pintel yelled at Ragetti.

"I was just sayin', Pintel, maybe he forgot." Ragetti explained and Pintel rolled his eyes.

Barbossa turned away from the two and put his hands on the desk. He looked out the window angrily and whispered, "Sparrow."


	10. Chapter 10 Barbossa

Thank you for the review. And I think this is going to be one of my fave chapters, just for the sake of Jack and Barbossa arguing. LOVE!

Disclamier: I own nothing, especially not Barbossa's hat.

**Chapter 10 Barbossa**

Barbossa walked out of the captain's quaters with Pintel and Ragetti behind him. He walked out and met Jack and Elizabeth standing on the deck, looking at him. The whole crew was smiling to see them back. Barbossa deathglared each one of them.

"Mrs. Turner." Barbossa looked at Elizabeth and bowed his head.

"Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth spoke and had somewhat of a smile. She was somewhat happy to see him. But nevertheless, he had Jack's ship so she wasn't extremely happy with him. Jack looked down at the thought of_ Mrs. Turner_. Elizabeth noticed this and looked confused.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa hissed and walked towards him with a terrifying look.

"It's captain if you would. Hector Barbossa." Jack spoke mockingly.

"It's captain if you would." Barbossa said equally as mockingly. They got up in each other's face. Their deathglares were interupted by Pintel and Ragetti waving at Elizabeth.

"Hi, poppet!" Ragetti yelled.

"'Ello, Poppet." Pintel nuged Ragetti out of the way as he yelled. Elizabeth smiled and bowed her head. Barbossa and Jack looked around at them and gave them a confused look.

They both whispered _sorry _and looked down. Jack turned his head to Elizabeth and gave a weirded out look. Eizabeth chuckled and shrugged. Jack smiled and so did Elizabeth. Barbossa looked back around and saw this and he smirked.

"So, Mrs. Turner, aren't ya supposed to be on that little island waiting for your beloved Turner? Or are ya givin' up on him? Pity, he did so much for ya. And what are ya doin' hangin' out with Sparrow? Ya could've done so much better, missy." Barbossa exlaimed with an evil grin.

"I haven't given up on anyone, Barbossa!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh, I see. So what is this suppose to be a lit--" But before he could finish Jack barged in on his guilt trip.

"Barbossa, no need to bring Elizabeth into this. Just give me my ship back and everything will be hunky dorrie, savvy?" Jack said furiously.

"Ya haven't givin' me back that chart ya stole." Barbossa hissed.

"Borrowed with out permission, I call it. And besides, why should I give ya back the charts to the Fountain of Youth when ya haven't even returned my ship ya stole?" Jack yelled pointing around at the ship.

"I call it taking what's mine, Sparrow." Barbossa said.

"It's pretty hard taking what's yours when it ain't yours, innit Barbossa?" Jack growled. Barbossa got in Jack's face.

"Listen here ya, bloody, no good idiot--" Barbossa hissed.

"How about we make a deal?" Elizabeth yelled. "We all stay on the Pearl and you both will look off the charts and take us to the Fountain. Then when we get there you both drink from it and become immortal."

"That still leaves me without my ship, missy." Barbossa said as he crossed his arms.

"You can have mine" Elizabeth said. Barbossa smiled and Jack dropped his mouth. "I won't be able to use it, anyway." She echoed Jack.

"That's a very nice offer, but that still leaves me without the Pearl." Barbossa hissed.

"Barbossa, it's just a ship!" Elizabeth yelled and Jack looked up and said, "Hey..." Elizabeth ingored him and went on. "Barbossa, do you really want to risk your immortality on a ship when I'm offering you a ship and a crew right now? Besides, if you stayed fighting for the Pearl, you'd have to deal with Jack. And I don't think you would want that." Barbossa looked over at Jack and Jack smiled.

Barbossa rolled his eyes and mumbled, "How about I just kill him and keep the charts and The Pearl to myself?" Babossa pulled out his sword pointed it towards Jack. Jack quickly put his hand to his sword, when Elizabeth interupted them.

"Barbossa, one, you don't know where the charts is. Two...Barbossa! And three, if you touch him you will have to deal with me and everyone else that's on his side." Elizabeth quickly pulled her sword out and pointed it Barbossa. Elizabeth smirked and Jack smiled.

"Fine. But Sparrow, I'll be watching ya." Barbossa hissed and walked away telling everyone to get back to work. Elizabeth smiled and nudged Gibbs to follow the Pearl with the Express.

"Lizzie!" Jack protested as he walked up.

"You can thank me later." Elizabeth put her finger on his lips. She smirked and walked away. Jack stood there for a moment, trying to process it all. How in the world was this going to work. Barbossa wouldn't have given up that easily. Then he replayed what she just said in his mind and he smirked.

The next couple of days were a rock and a hard place. Barbossa and Jack were arguing, which was nothing new. Elizabeth tried to remind herself not to get on either one's bad side. There had been a few sword fights which never led to good but nobody died. _Thank God,_ Elizabeth would always mumble. Because if he changed his mind it would not be good for anyone.

Jack just tried to ignore it and think of Elizabeth. He always reminded her she looked amazing that day. She would smile and give him a peck.

Barbossa had noticed this and realized he had a lot of info he could put to good use one day. Jack had wondered what Elizabeth would do after this was all over. Would she go back to he island? He thought about asking her to stay plenty of times. But it wasn't his place. If she wanted to stay she would. But he so wished she would.

Elizabeth had not thought about Will in a week, maybe longer, and it actually felt good. She didn't worry, she didn't miss, she didn't feel guilty. She had other things on her mind and other people.


	11. Chapter 11 The shower

Thank you for the reviews. You're probably looking at this chapter name thinking OMG!! But don't spaz, it's not as bad as it seems. Well...it sort of is, but... It's rated Teen. I'm sorry I'm a Sparrabeth and you all knew it was going to happen. Whoa that sounds wrong don't spaz it ain't that. mumbles to herself "Yet" Lol. Anywho, enjoy. I know that all the Sparrabeth shippers are jumping up and down smiling. So enjoy and Gilmer2000 is going to spaz, I know it. Lol. I wonder what my beta Jimperbam's going to think. Anywho... Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Elizabeth or Jack, etc.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: Sorry I haven't commented in a while. Man, I was a PERV through this chapter! So, ahem, what exactly did Jack think about her the rest of the night? Yeah, when I saw the title, I was all, "OO FTW!" It was funny. But DAAAAANG, Savvy has been holding his in for a while!! Yeah, there's no way this will stay T. No flippin' way on earth. This was a RAUNCHY chapter!! YAY SAVANNA!! WOOOO!!**

**Chapter 11 The shower**

Elizabeth was standing on the deck on The Pearl. It was late in the evening. She happened to look down and her fingernails were pretty dirty. She looked at herself and she was pretty dirty. She wouldn't mind to have a hot shower right now. She hadn't had one in a long time. It would feel so wonderful so she decided she was going to take a shower. But she didn't even know if they had a shower. She swung over to The Express to ask Gibbs. He was probably the only one that wouldn't make a raunchy comment about it.

She went up to Gibbs, who was at the helm, and pulled him on the side. He turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Elizabeth. What can I do for ya?" Gibbs asked nicely.

"Um...Gibbs...I feel really dirty...and where I'm not use to it...is there a shower?" Elizabeth asked, embrassed as heck. She could take it but she didn't want to seem dirty and ugly, especially in front of Jack. She smiled and looked at Gibbs.

"Of course! I totally understand. There's not one on The Pearl, but there is one here in the captain's cabin. It's in that door on your left." Gibbs explained.

"Oh yeah. I always wondered what that was." Elizabeth recongized.

"Yeah, the Asians are very big on cleanliness." Gibbs smiled and Elizabeth thanked him. She walked over to the captain's cabin and walked in.

She went to the door of the bathroom and closed it. She took off all her clothes and layed them to the side. She turned on the water to hot and jumped in. They had a curtain covering it so she felt private. She stood under the faucet and let the hot water roll over.

It felt so relaxing she could hardly stand it. She hadn't been this relaxed in forever. She looked down to find a wash cloth and washed her face. She took the bar of soap they had and scrubbed her nails and hands. They were squeaking clean. She felt so good as she kept washing herself.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk and wondered where Elizabeth was. Then got an excellent idea: he would go and take a shower! When the last time he did was, He didn't even know. He was a pirate and it didn't come up that much. But he remembered when Elizabeth told him, _"And personal hygiene." _He wanted to look his best for her.

He never did this for a girl but he thought, H_ey, what the heck, it couln't hurt. _So he went over to The Express. He had known about the shower for some time now. He went into the cabin and Gibbs didn't even notice to protest.

Jack walked in the bathroom and heard the water running. _Stupid Asian people the left the shower on,_ Jack thought he didn't even notice the clothes. He wasn't thinking someone might be in there all he thought about was getting a shower.

Elizabeth didn't hear him come him. She was too relaxed. Jack opened the curtain and Elizabeth screamed, "Jack!" when she saw him. He quickly closed the curtain.

"Sorry, love! So sorry!" Jack yelled with his eyes wide open, smirking. Elizabeth was still covering herself for when she saw him open the curtain. She was so embarrased! She quickly called out to Jack.

"Did you see anything?!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"No. I mean, I could tell you were naked but I didn't see anything specific. I didn't really have time to." Jack smirked inwardly.

"Jack!!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Sorry, that came out wrong, love." Jack apolgized.

"What are you doing here?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wanted to take a shower and I wasn't thinking. Sorry, love." Jack said in ernest. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and Jack thought of something.

"Um, Lizzie, are you havin' trouble washing you back and shoulders?" Jack asked.

"Well, sort of. Why?" Elizabeth asked in confusion.

"Well, if you want, I could help." Jack offered.

"Jack!!" Elizabeth yelled, affronted.

"Love, not like that! I mean, I would just be helping a woman in need. I'm only going to be focusing on your back. It's either that or not clean there. And I don't think you would want anyone else to help you." Jack explained.

"Well...Jack, its wrong. And I'm embarassed." Elizabeth said softly.

"I promise, lovem, I won't look at your front and you could cover if you like. An once I'm done I'll leave. Come on, love, trust me! I won't tell anyone, either." Jack begged.

"Okay, but only because I can't. But, Jack Sparrow, if you even take a glance, I'll slap the shi-." Elizabeth started.

"Okay, love!" Jack chuckled.

Jack waited a few minutes and Elizabeth said she was covered. She covered everything as best as she could. Some more than others. Jack got in and Elizabeth glanced over her shoulders. Jack was lacking clothing.

"Jack." She said slowly.

"I'm not going to get everything wet, love. Don't worry I have my boxers on." Jack explained. Elizabeth nodded.

Her back was towards Jack. He couldn't see anything. So that was good. He picked up a sponge and scrubbed it with soap. He placed it on her back and started washing. He washed softly but hard enough to get the dirt off. Elizabeth was at first tense but she calmed down once she got used to it.

He washed her shoulders ever so gently, and went to her legs to wash the back side just like he promised. He got all the dirt off her heels which felt wonderful. He went back up and spoke. "Do you want me to wash your hair for you?"

"Yes, please." Elizabeth answered. Jack put down the sponge and picked the shampoo up. He poured it over her hair since it was already wet. He scrubbed hard to get the dirt and tangles out.

"Jack, it hurts!" Elizabeth gasped, then mentally facepalmed.

Behind her, Jack looked at her in shock for a moment, then gave the world's biggest smirk. He rubbed her arm to give her comfort from the pain.

She felt so good and at ease while Jack was washing her. Yet her heart was druming like a drum. Jack's heart was beating fast too. He just wanted to kiss her and hold her body, clothes or not. But he respected her wishes, so he kept his eyes right and washed.

After she rinsed her hair he wondered if she wanted him to touch her bottom. He looked around and asked softly. "Um about your..."

"I'll do it." She quickly responded. He nodded and picked up the sponge. he was going to put shower lotion on her before he was done. He started washing her with the sponge that had some on it.

He washed her back and shoulders, and sometimes on accident he would have his fingers hanging over the sponge. He would be washing her sides and accidently run his fingers over the side of her breasts. She would gasp a little and he would smile and start washing her back again.

He massaged her back a little before he left and it felt so good. It took all her tense muscles away. She would moan softly and thanked him when he left.

Jack got out and cleaned up and got his clothes on and left. Elizabeth finished washing and got out dried her hair and body and put her clothes back on. She walked out of the bathroom and Jack sat on the bed, waiting.

"You all done?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, and thanks." Elizabeth spoke with a smile.

"No problem." Jack smiled.

"No, I mean really Jack. Thanks for that. But for not...for obeying by what I said." Elizabeth explained.

"No problem, Lizzie." Jack explained with a smirk.

"If a guy does that, well... he's a real man. So..." Elizabeth leaned in and kissed Jack. Jack kissed her back more. Elizabeth wanted to kiss him through the whole shower, but now she finally got to. Jack wanted more the anything to kiss her. Elizabeth put her hands on his chest while he ran his through her hair. Jack was drained by that kiss; he still had his eyes closed whe she stopped.

"See ya back on The Pearl." Elizabeth rubbed his face and walked away. Jack smiled and layed down on the bed. For the rest of the night he thought about her.


	12. Chapter 12 An idea

Thank you for all the reviews and staying with me this far.

Disclamier: I do not own Will, the Flying Dutchman, etc.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Okay, if you're ready to kill Savvy for a lack of updates, hold your torches and pitchforks. It is I that you want. I've been a lazy beta, but I've got a defense: my comp's got a virus and I just got braces. So please, enjoy!

**Chapter 12 An Idea**

Will sat in the galley, thinking about all the things that had happen over the years. He really never got to thank Jack for what had happen on the Dutchman. Jack usually caused most of the hardships in his life. But he did help him with some. Will quickly forgot about Jack when Elizabeth came into mind. _Oh Elizabeth...THAT'S IT!! JACK!! _He ran up to the helm to tell his father his idea.

"William, what on earth is it?" Bill inquired in surprise as Will ran through the crew up to him.

"I've just had the most glorious idea!" Will exclaimed with a glowing look on his face.

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you have any idea where Jack Sparrow is?" Will asked.

"He went to go look for The Fountain of Youth, some say. He should be 10 or 20 miles form Singapore by now. Why?"

Will thought for a minute. _Fountain of Youth. He never lets it go!_

"Elizabeth," Will stated simply.

"Elizabeth? I thought you didn't trust him with her anymore!" Bill said, confused.

"I don't, but I have to ask him something. Something that's important to me. And if he's the kind of man I think he is, he'll understand." Will explained. "Head a course to The Black Pearl immediately. At night will go back to our duties, but in the day I'll get to talk to Jack."

The crew nodded and set a course for The Black Pearl. Bill knew something wasn't going to turn out right, but he also knew he couldn't change Will's mind.

* * *

Jack layed on the bed in the bedroom of The Express. It was already morning and he still couldn't keep his mind off Elizabeth. He never thought about a woman this long. His thoughts were interupted by Gibbs walking in.

"Captain?" Gibbs said, puzzled.

"Gibbs, something happened last night and it made me think," Jack said abruptly, looking at the celing.

"What it be?" Gibbs asked, intrigued by this random topic.

"I think about Elizabeth all the time, Gibbs. The smell and feel of her hair makes me smile. Her eyes are enchanting. Her body is..." Jack smirked. "Her thoughts and wants are so innocent, yet so piratey. She's strong and brave and gets what she wants. And her lips, oh, Gibbs, those lips haunt me everywhere I go." Jack sighed laying on his back smiling. "I want to know what it tastes like, Gibbs. I don't know if I can just be her friend any longer."

"Um... Captain... how do you know what her feelings are?" Gibbs asked with interest.

"I don't. I don't even know if she feels the same. But God, if I could, I would, Gibbs. And no one would hold me back. I would show her everything and she would forget it." Jack smirked and closed his eyes and moaned. He couldn't help but think about her and Gibbs could see it.

"Captain, she's married to Will. Once we find the Fountain, she's going back. What are ya goin' to do then?" Gibbs asked. Jack sighed heavily. He didn't have any idea. He had to go talk to her about it. He didn't want her to go. Especially back to _Turner!_

Jack ran out of the cabin and went over to The Pearl. He had no idea what he was going to say, but he knew he had to do something. He just had to.

He was over on The Pearl in minutes. He looked around for Elizabeth. He realized she wasn't on deck, so he ventured to the guest room where she was staying. But there was one problem: someone was blocking the door with their arm.

"What are ya up to now, may I ask ye, Jack?" Barbossa asked softly. Jack rolled his eyes and walked into his cabin. Barbossa followed. He was going to get it out of Jack. He wanted to know what was going on. When he found out, he knew he would be able to use it to his advantage.


	13. Chapter 13 Feelings

Thanks for the reviews. Oh and just to let you know. I love this chapter and I've wanted to write ever since I started this thing. ENJOY!! LOVE!! Oh the Sparrabeth! Spazing for this chapter, especially for the end is in order!

Disclamier: Don't own Elizabeth and Jack!

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **. -brain dies- FINALLY!! I KNEW IT!! I was just waiting for this!! HAHAHAHAHA!! They finally did it!! -jumps around like a spastic child- WOOOOOOO!! YESSSS!! Okay, I'm being immature about this. One more? whoops again loudly I'm done. But I bet Lizzie ends up pregnant or something...

**Chapter 13 Feelings**

Barbossa set down beside of Jack at his desk. "So, Sparrow, what is it with you and Mrs. Turner?" Barbossa asked with a clever look.

"I have no idea what your talking about, Barbossa. I think the monkey has got to your head." Jack rolled his eyes as the monkey squealed.

"Don't get smart just because Turner got to bed her on that island while you got your ship stolen in Tortuga." Barbossa chuckled under his breath. "Wait, maybe you and Turner are even now, aye?" Barbossa asked with a brow raised.

"For your information, monkey lover, me and Elizabeth have not..." Jack paused and his eyes got wider. "She and Turner had...?"

Barbossa smirked.

"It's pretty obvious, no wonder she'll wait for him!" Barbossa chuckled.

"She lost her virtue to the whelp-? Wait, I thought he was a eunch. Oh God, that's even worse!" Jack looked down with a disgusted look upon his face.

"Jealous, are we?" Barbossa asked. Jack turned around and thought about what he just heard.

_Turner. With him. I always thought I would be the one to-Oh stop it!_ Jack erased his thoughts as he turned back to Barbossa.

"I don't have time for this. I have better things to do than talk to you. So, if you'll excuse me." Jack started to walk away.

"No use gettin' worked up over a lass. I thought you were smarter than that, Jack. I always knew you as a man to use a woman for fun, not _feelings."_ Barbossa laughed at his own comment.

* * *

Jack walked out and over to Elizabeth's door. He took a deep breath and knocked. "Come in!" Elizabeth called, and Jack walked in.

"Hi, Jack." Elizabeth said absentmindedly.

"'Ello, Lizzie." Jack replied, a bit apprehensive.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asled. She raised up off her bed. Jack sighed.

"Um... Elizabeth, I have been thinking. Once we find the Fountain and all...well...instead of going all way back to that island, I figured we wouldn't." Jack muttered and looked down.

"Jack, what are you talking about? I have to go back! What about the chest and Will?" Elizabeth asked, surprised and a little angry.

"Come on, Elizabeth! The chest is safe underground, and Will... Well, he'll never know. You can just go back when the ten years are up. Or not..." Jack mumbled.

" 'Or not'. Jack, I am _married_ to Will. He is counting on me and he's my husband!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Oh, he doesn't care! If he did, he would be here instead of being Captain of the Dutchman!" Jack yelled back.

"He didn't have a choice." Elizabeth mumbled and looked away.

"Oh, so this is my fault!" Jack said in a fury and started to walk away.

"I never said it was! I'm grateful he is. If you didn't do that he would be dead." Elizabeth looked at him angrily.

"Maybe it would be better for everyone if little Turner wasn't around!" Jack roared. Elizabeth walked up to him and slapped him across the face. Jack rubbed his newly red cheek.

"How dare you! How _dare_ you say that!" Elizabeth screamed. She turned around and started to cry.

"Love. Oh God, Lizzie. Don't start cryin' on me now! Come on, love." Jack walked over and tried to turn her around. She pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! You think this is easy! Well it's not! It's hard! It hurts! And you don't help. I never had to rethink my feelings for Will, and now I do because of YOU!" Elizabeth yelled.

It hit Jack hard, what she said. He didn't know she felt this way about him. He turned sorry the instant he heard that. He regretted what he said. He never meant to make her cry.

"Lizzie, I'm sorry. Come on, love." Jack said soothingly and turned her around. He wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. She looked up and rubbed his reddened cheek. "I'm sorry. I was mad." Jack smiled and they broke apart.

"Listen, I just didn't want you to go. I... would miss you. I never really show my feelings and, well, I guess I didn't want Will to have you all to himself. I just..." Jack paused when Elizabeth looked at him strangely.

"Jack, what are you trying to say?" Elizabeth asked slowly.

"Well... I've had a lot of fun spending time with you. You're an amazing person and you'r really special to me. I'm just trying to say that... Elizabeth... We've always had to show are feelings for each other through arguing or to get what we want, and-" Jack was cut off again by Elizabeth.

"What is it?" She asked as she put her hand over his as they sat on the bed.

"Lizzie...well...what I'm trying to say is...I told you I'm not good at this, so, I just... Elizabeth...I am in love with you." Jack said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Jack...I...really...you do?" Elizabeth stuttered.

"Elizabeth I've wanted you since the day I met you. The day when I saved your life on that dock in Port Royal. Let me be with you tonight." Jack whispered as he descened his lips on Elizabeth's neck.

Elizabeth at first was in shock at the contact, not to mention what he had said. She didn't get out of her thoughts until she felt the back of her head hit the pillow. Jack layed over top of her and looked into her eyes. She locked eyes with Jack like she never had before.

She saw not only the legendary pirate, but the sweet charming man. That swept her away. She immediately forgot Will; forgot everything. The only thing she knew was Jack. As Jack started kissing her collerbone and rubbing her side, she whispered something she never thought she would say.

"Jack...I love you." Elizabeth breathed. Jack looked up and crashed his lips against hers. So passionate and loving! She never wanted to leave his arms.

They stripped each other of their clothing. And Jack looked down at the beautiful woman and said, "Are you sure you want this, Lizzie? I will understand if you don't..." Jack looked away.

"Jack, I love you. I never wanted anything more." Elizabeth cupped his face and started kissing him. That night they spent with each other. Elizabeth never felt so loved or wanted. That night they knew that it would change them forver.


	14. Chapter 14 The Arrival of William Turner

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclamier: I do not own Will's arrival.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Dewd, that's my Sav! Will's gonna find out and there's gonna be heck! If Savvy ever cut herself, she'd bleed drama. But I'd bleed angst, which is far superior. Anyway...Jack is really sweet in this chapter, but at the part where he is trying to get Will in his cabin made me think a bit yaoi. Coudln't resist, mate! Jimperbam

**Chapter 14 The Arrival of William Turner**

The sun rose through the curtains of Elizabeth's cabin. Elizabeth lay there, dreaming sweet dreams. When she finally woke to the warmth of the sun, she turned around and grabbed the empty space on the bed and caressed it. She smiled and then turned it into a frown. She rose up, wide eyed, to find Jack wasn't there beside her.

"Jack?" Elizabeth moaned, yawning. She had the memories of last night still in her mind and on her skin. She smiled the biggest smile and fell back against the pillow. _Oh Jack! _Elizabeth thought. She loved the feeling of Jack's skin on her fingertips and the warmth of his lips still sprayed on hers.

She looked around for Jack, but with no success. She wrapped the sheets around her and called out, "Jack where are you?"

She gasped when he finally slipped in and closed the door. He looked around at her and smiled. "You are suppose to be asleep." Jack whispered with a smile. He was only in his boxers when he walked in. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Jack looked at her and mouthed _What?_ He looked down and realized what it was. "Oh, I see. You dirty rotten pirate! I would'a thought you got your fill last night," Jack smirked.

Elizabeth hid her face in the pillow. Jack chuckled and spoke with sly voice, "Scared of old Jack now. are ya?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. "Hmmmm!" Elizabeth nodded, smiling. Jack grinned and spoke. "Well then I guess then I'm just going to have to make you not scared. I'll make ya laugh!!" Jack yelled and ran over and jumed on top of Elizabeth. She screamed out of laughter.

They rolled around on the bed while Jack tickled her. "Jack, oh my god, Jack!" Elizabeth chuckled and giggled. Jack grinned again, more mischieviously this time, and said, "Hey, that sounds like what you were sayin' last night!" He finally stoped and they both burst out laughing. Jack looked down at her. "Morin', beautiful."

"Why did you do that? Silly pirate!" Elizabeth whispered and smiled.

"Sorry, love." Jack smirked.

"Where did you go? I woke up without you. I missed you." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, the poor baby!" Jack winked. Elizabeth rolled him on his back and pressed her palms against his chest. ELizabeth smiled down at him. Jack looked up at her with a roguish grin. He couldn't believe this happened. He had told her he loved her and she did the same. They had made love last night. And now she was in his bed _without any clothes on. _It was a dream come true! He was looking at her with dreamy eyes and all she could do was smile.

He didn't think that she could look any more beautiful. She sat on top of him with her hair barely covering her breasts and all she could do was smile. Jack went to pass out in heaven.

They had the covers wrapped around them and Elizabeth leaned down and kissed him passionately. They broke when Elizabeth fell beside him and snuggled into his chest. She slid her hands over his scars and he cringed. But she held him tighter for comfort. There silence was interupted by Jack's voice.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Jack whispered into her hair.

"I don't know. Stay here with you all day?" Elizabeth smiled.

"All right then, but we'll have to get up some time or another." Jack chuckled.

"Oh, right, you have captaining things to do..." Elizabeth frowned.

"But...if you really don't want me to, go I guess I could..." Jack was glomped by Elizabeth with a breathtaking kiss.

* * *

Will stood on The Dutchman waiting for the crew to tell him they had spotted The Pearl. He worried about what Jack would say about his question. But he had to stay focused on his goal for Elizabeth.

"Captain, the Pearl is within sight. Your orders?"

"Full speed ahead! Get on her starboard side and I'll go over." Will commanded.

"Um, captain, there's another ship with them," A crew member pointed out.

"What...? I'll have to ask him when I go over there." Will mumbled as they came beside of The Pearl.

* * *

Jack and Elizabeth layed beside of each other on her bed. "I don't want you to go." Elizabeth mumbled into his chest.

"I know, love, but I promise once I'm done I'll be back, okay?" Jack smiled.

"Okay." They kissed and Jack got up and put on his clothes. Elizabeth watched with a smirk, thinking some _interesting _thoughts. Jack left and Elizabeth snuggled into the bed.

Jack went on the deck to find Will Turner standing there. Jack's eyes had never been wider. He turned around slowly to walk away. He was quickly interrupted of his plan by a voice he knew to well.

"Jack, is it really you?" Will asked walking over to Jack.

"William, what a pleasant surprise! Um...what the bloody heck are ya doin' here?" Jack asked in a quivering voice.

"Well, I had some time off and I thought I would stop by for a visit." Will told with a smile. "So, what's up with the other ship?"

"Barbossa." Jack answered.

"Oh. Why?" Will asked with a confused look.

"We're going to find The Fountain of Youth." Jack answered.

"You and Barbossa. Um...Jack, are you feeling ok?" Will asked.

"DON'T ASK!" Jack answered with a wave of his hand.

"I want to talk to you about something important." Will said in a businesslike tone.

"Oh really?" Jack asked.

"It's about Elizabeth." Will answered with a sincere look.

"Oh...really...um how is the lass doin'...anyhow?" Jack stuttered.

"Can we talk in private, Jack?" Will asked.

"Sure. To my cabin," Jack answered with a wave of his hand and started to walk away fast. Will followed when someone grabbed him form behind.

"Hello, Mr. Turner." Barbossa hissed.

"Barbossa." Will sneered.

"Let's be going now, savvy?" Jack said quickly and pulled Will into his cabin. Barbossa chuckled and went on his way.

* * *

Elizabeth got dressed and sat on the bed. She thought about Jack and all that had happened between them. She smiled and layed back down. _Wonder what Jack is doing, anyway. Hopefully not getting in trouble. But he is Jack. _She chuckled and tried to fall back to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15 The Question

Thanks for all the reviews! One thing I would like to bring up is the comment LuckyChuck made. Why do you think that? What about the chapter or story made you think that. I'm not trying to lead to that. If you would try to explain it, it would mean a lot. Thanks.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Sorry about the delay. Bad memory and the chaos of a total system crash has led to you good readers having to wait. Great chapter ahead, and drama abound!!

Disclamier: POTC is owned by Disney, not me.

**Chapter 15 The Question**

Jack and Will stood in Jack's cabin. It was silent until Will broke it.

"Jack... the reason I came was because of Elizabeth. She has to be so lonely on that island, and, well, I worry about her. I won't be able to see her for another nine and a half years. If anything ever happened to her, I don't know what I would do. I was wondering.. I know it's not your problem and all, it's just if you could do this for me it would mean so much to me. Would you go check on Elizabeth?" Will asked with all his heart and soul.

"You want me to check on Elizabeth for you?" Jack couldn't believe he just asked that. _I really can't since she's sort of next door._

"Yeah. I just want someone to check on her. See how she's doing. You're the only one, Jack. Besides, you guys could catch up." Will pleaded.

_I think we all ready have, dear William, _Jack thought.

Jack walked a way a little to try and think of way to get out of this. "Please Jack, I just want to know how she's doing. And for you to let her know that I love her and think about her all the time." Will pleaded.

"Um...listen, I would love to, but with the Fountian and all, we really can't waste time." Jack answered, hoping he would shut up.

"Would you for once in your life think about someone else besides yourself?" Will yelled, finally losing his temper and as he stormed out of the cabin.

* * *

Will stomped out on deck and punched the side railing. He leaned off the siding looking out to his ship. _Why me? Why does everything just have to go wrong? Why does Jack have to be such a--_ Will was cut off my Barbossa behind him with his scratchey voice.

"Having problems, Mr. Turner?" Barbossa asked with a smirk.

"Leave me alone, Barbossa!" Will snarled.

"Defensive, aren't ya, lad? Let me guess. Jack is being unreasonable. Is he not gonna check on your lonely lass?" Barbossa asked, knowing that it would set him off.

"Why don't you keep your mouth shut and your ears out of other peoples business?" Will mumbled as he turned away. Barbossa chuckled.

"Ya know, I bet she gets lonely. Have ya ever thought she might leave for a little while?" Barbossa asked.

"What do you mean?" Will asked with confusion.

"Well, maybe she would want to get away for a little while. She might be on a pirate ship right now." Barbossa said casually.

"She wouldn't do that. She would wait for me. She loves me." Will answered.

"Maybe she isn't on that island. You won't be able to know." Barbossa mumbled under his breath to get Will's attention.

"Why do you keep bringing this up? It's like your trying to tell me she's not on the island."

_No she wouldn't leave. But why? _

"You know where she is." Will stated, putting his hand on his sword.

"Well, yes, but there's someone on this very ship that knows more then he's telling." Barbossa answered.

_That's why he wouldn't go check on her,_ Will thought angrliy_._ "Jack knows where my wife is?" Will asked with serious expression.

"Jack knows where your wife is." Barbossa answered with a smile.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out on deck to get some breeze. She was tried of waiting on Jack and thought she would surprise him. She glanced over to the side and saw a ship following The Express. She looked at it. She had seen it before. It was the Dutchman. Will's ship.

"Will." Elizabeth whispered and ran off.

* * *

Jack sat at his desk, thinking.

_What if the whelp finds her? _

_What if she goes back? _

_What if she regrets? _

_What if he pulls your organs out? Oh God! You really did it this time Sparrow. What are ya goin' to do?_

Jack was pulled out of his reverie as the door flew open and Will charged in.

"William." Jack waved and looked down. Will ran over and grabbed Jack and slung him against the wall. Will held Jack's shirt in his fists. There faces were merely inches apart.

"Where is Elizabeth?" Will growled.

"Um...Will...?" Jack started.

"Don't play stupid with me! I know she's not on the island, and I know you know where she is. So Jack Sparrow you better tell me now: where is my wife?!" Will shouted and pushed Jack into the wall even more.

Will was distracted from Jack by a voice at the door.

"Will."

Will turned around, still not letting Jack go from his grip.

"Elizabeth." Will whispered.

"Bugger." Jack muttered.


	16. Chapter 16 Why?

Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so SORRY!! I've waited so long to update. I didn't know how to delete documents to put knew ones on. So my beta reader had to show me and she kept forgetting to. So that lead to not updating for awhile. So enjoy; I left you guys at a cliffhanger last time. Muhhahaaahhaa!

Beta comment - Sorry writing her own fanfic. Only had time to beta and not comment. Apolgies goes out to readers. Will be commenting next chapter.

**Chapter 16 Why? **

"Elizabeth!" Will yelled. He let go of Jack and ran to Elizabeth. He picked her up and started to swing her around. "I thought about you every second! Oh Elizabeth, I've missed you so much!" Will exclaimed while holding Elizabeth tightly in his arms.

"Oh Will, I missed you too! You have no idea!" Elizabeth said, wrapping her arms around Will's neck. Will swung Elizabeth around and they both giggled in excitement of seeing each other.

Jack just watched. He knew it wasn't his place to break up their reunion, even though it killed him inside to watch. He wanted Elizabeth in his arms and out of the whelp's. Will didn't deserve Elizabeth. Elizabeth needed someone to be there for her every day and night and Will couldn't do that. Jack hoped she would see that.

Elizabeth glanced over at Jack and they locked eyes. All the memories of last night came flooding back. All his words, his touch, his smell, their _night. _She realized that while her husband was mourning over him not being there with her, she was spending time with Jack Sparrow, not on the island. She left the chest, the chest she was suppose to take care of underground, under a stupid tree.

_It always belong to you. Will you keep it safe? _She remembered Will's words.

She couldn't believe she let herself do this. She depised herself right now. Despised her promise and depised Jack for making her feel this way. She loved Will, she was married to Will. _I love you too, s_he had told Jack. What was she supposed to do now? How would she explain this to Will? If she told him the truth, he would never forgive her. Hie would be heart broken. He would end them. And most of all, he would make sure Jack wasn't living.

A tear dropped from her eye as Will held her. Jack took a step towards them holding his finger up ready to say something. Then his finger dropped and so did his head, forever forgetting what he was going to say.

Will pulled away from Elizabeth and looked at her tears flowing. "Elizabeth, what's wrong?" He asked with all concern in his voice.

"I'm just happy to see you." Elizabeth whispered, mentally breaking down.

"Elizabeth, why are you here?" Will asked with great confusion and glanced over at Jack with a glare. Jack smiled weakly and looked at Elizabeth.

"What about you? How... why... but Will... your?" Elizabeth asked, looking at him with worry.

"I came here in the day so I could do my job at night. I came here to ask Jack to stop by the island and check on you to see how you were doing. And Barbossa said that you weren't on the island and that Jack knew where you were. So I got frustrated and so... why are you here?" Will explained deathglaring Jack.

"Jack stopped by the island and asked for my help. They were looking for the Fountain of Youth. Barbossa had his ship and he had mine at the time. So I came along to help him out and then we all made an agreement. We would sail together to find the Foutain and Barbossa could have my ship and Jack could have the Pearl back. Then when they found it, Jack would bring me back to the island. I buried the chest in the safest place. I thought since Jack had done so much for us that I would help." Elizabeth explained, hoping that Will would believe her. Most of it was true...sort of.

"Oh...well... why didn't you tell me that before, Jack?" Will asked as him and Elizabeth both turned their attention to Jack.

"Would you have believed me, aye?" Jack asked leaning against the wall. Elizabeth looked at Will. Will rolled his eyes and shook his head _no_. Jack smiled and so did Elizabeth.

"Well how about I join you on your quest?" Will iquired. Elizabeth twirled around and looked at Will, wide-eyed. "What?" She spoke shocked.

"What?" Jack squeaked. Elizabeth and Will glanced over at Jack and he just smiled.

"Yeah, till you find The Fountain. I can do the job at night. At least we'll get to spend time with each other, Elizabeth." Will hugged her close.

"Right." Elizabeth agreed. She knew that if Will would go with them, it would be worse then she ever imagined. How would she deal with this? How would she deal with Jack and Will?

"I'll go tell my father and the crew to follow the two ships. I'll be right back." Will nodded at Jack, kissed Elizabeth lightly on the lips, and walked out.

Elizabeth started to open the door to walk out when someone slammed their hand on the door, shut it, and turned her around. She was trapped between the door and Jack. He stood so close his chest press against hers. His arms locked on each side of her head. Their faces were merely inches apart.

Elizabeth took in a sharp breath. She could feel his breath on her. She couldn't stand him so close...so tantalizingly close. "Why... why did you tell him he could follow us?" Jack murmured as his lips brushed up against Elizabeth's. "What about us? It's going to pretty hard to be with you now that he's going to be around all the time..." Jack chuckled as he descended his lips to her neck. "I guess we'll have to make due with what we get." Jack spoke between planting kisses on Elizabeth's neck.

Elizabeth breathed in deeply trying to keep her balance as Jack slowly slid his hands down to her sides. She just wanted to fall in his arms and not worry about anything. She just wanted to kiss him, just kiss him. Elizabeth managed to pick up her arms and slide them up Jack's chest. She could feel the warmth come off of his body, she could feel his heart beat against his chest, against her palms. _Heart beat...heart...chest...island...Will! _Elizabeth thought.

"Will." She spoke. Jack looked up at her with a confused face.

"Actually, it's Jack. You can say Jack. You can say my name." Jack spoke with a pout.

"I can't. It was a mistake. I can't do this. I'm sorry." Elizabeth muttered. She pushed Jack aside and ran out.

Jack sighed as he slid down the wall and sat in the floor. "Lizzie." Jack managed to whisper.


	17. Chapter 17 With Will

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclamier: Sorry about forgetting it last time. But anyway, I don't own anything. It all goes to the mouse.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Hey y'all! I'd like to give a shout-out to Mrs. Gilmer, who is a faithful fan of this fic and, last time I heard, is on chapter 75 of Have We Met Before!! I know I've nver met you, but great job!! Anyway...I just gotta say THANKS A LOT FOR RUINING IT, WILL!! He just couldn't stay away! Well, I shouldn't be so hard on him or Lizzie. I know I'd be the same way if it were me and Raph in an LARP. Great chapter, and I totally can't believe Will was stupid enough to fall for Lizzie's excuse. Wow, Will. Just WOW. XD

**Chapter 17 With Will**

Elizabeth ran out of the cabin and over to the railing. She looked out to the ocean. She stood there and cried. She hated leaving Jack that way, but she couldn't do this anymore. She wouldn't hurt Will anymore. She wiped her tears and turned around. There stood Will looking at her with a smile.

_Oh Will!!_

"Elizabeth, I was wondering if you would want to spend the days over on the Dutchman?" Will asked. "And since you can't go with us to ferry the souls, you could stay on the Pearl at night, until they find the Fountain."

"Oh Will, that would be-" Elizabeth was interupted by a voice she knew all too well.

"William! Back so soon?" Jack asked as Elizabeth turned around to see his face. His voice made her veins burn.

"Yes. I was just asking Elizabeth if she wanted to stay the days with me on my ship and the nights here. Elizabeth?" Will said, turning to Elizabeth.

"Of course. I would love to." Elizabeth spoke with a smile. Will smiled back and she really thought it was going to work out. She turned her attention to Jack and her mind went in circles. _What about Jack? Oh God. I'm a horrible person. I didn't even think about Jack. I told him I loved him, we slept together, we spent time with each other. And now I threw him over to the side. He probably hates me now. But he told me he loved me and that night... Oh Jack, I'm not going to lie. It felt great to be with him. Jack Sparrow told me he loved me. Oh Jack! _

Elizabeth finally escaped her thoughts. Will looked at her and Jack covered any evidence of what he was thinking. "No one asked me my opinion." Jack stated.

"It's none of your business." Will spoke with a snarl.

"She's going to be on my ship, so it is my business." Jack growled back, waving his hand pointing around at the Pearl.

"She's _my_ wife." Will said in a sharp tone.

"You're not the only one she said she loved." Jack mumbled softly to himself.

"What?" Will asked. Good thing Will was too frustrated to hear it. But Elizabeth heard it and she locked eyes with Jack.

"Elizabeth, go get your stuff and I'll meet you on the Dutchman, alright?" Will turned to Elizabeth, still eyeing Jack.

"Alright." Elizabeth answered.

"Jack." Will said to Jack with a nod.

"Dear William." Jack said with a smirk. Will walked off and over to The Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth made her way to the cabin and got some things she was going to take with her. She didn't notice someone had followed her in until she heard the door close behind her.

"Jack." Elizabeth grumbled, looking at the person who had closed the door.

"So you're going to go with him?" Jack asked.

"I really do love him." Elizabeth sighed, looking at Jack with a face that had serious written all over it. "Jack, it's just... I-" Elizabeth was cut off when Jack crashed his lips into hers. She thought about pushing him away, but her body begged to differ. She put her hand on his cheek as he ran his threw her hair.

As they broke, both gasping for air, Jack whispered into her ear, "Then I'll see ya when ya get back, savvy?" He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Jack." Elizabeth spoke. Jack turned around to look at her. "We need to talk when I get back." Elizabeth needed to get things straightened out with Will and then Jack when she returned. She needed to understand her feelings for Jack and his for her.

"Captain's quarters?" Jack asked. Elizabeth nearly fainted when she heard his deep, delicious voice.

"I'll be there." She managed to utter, still dazed from the kiss and him. Jack and Elizabeth walked out, going their separate ways.

* * *

Elizabeth grabbed a rope and swung over to the Dutchman. Will stood on the deck. Elizabeth landed on the deck and they both smiled at one another.

"Hello, Mrs. Turner," Will chuckled.

"Hello, Mr. Turner," Elizabeth replied with a smile.

* * *

Jack stood at the helm. He had watched Elizabeth go over to The Flying Dutchman. He couldn't wait til nightfall. He needed to talk to Elizabeth. He needed to know if he was going to lose her to the whelp again.

Jack stared at the Dutchman, when his thoughts were interupted by Barbossa.

"So what do you think of Mrs. Turner now, eh, Jack?" Barbossa asked with a laugh. Jack the monkey shrieking on his shoulder. They looked out to the Flying Dutchman sailing behind them with Will and Elizabeth on it.


	18. Chapter 18 Loved Him now Loving You

Thank you for all the reviews and staying with this story. LOVES!! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in so long. Three reasons: one, computer got a huge virus. I couldn't even get on the internet. It was bad, but it's fixed now. Two, my beta reader kept forgetting to upload new documents so I could write. And three, most impotantly, WRITER'S BLOCK!! I was so bad! I knew what I wanted to write just didn't know how to put it or in what order. But I'm here now so enjoy. :) Oh, before I forget, please review all of you. Please I get more inspiration to write so please. Thanks.

Disclamier: I own nothing but my love for Pirates and Johnny.

**No beta comment today**

**Chapter 18 Loved Him now Loving You**

Elizabeth stood by Will watching him steer the Flying Dutchman. Will was so proud, even if it was a fate he hated. They had spent the whole day together. Will had showed her around the entire ship. Elizabeth had met everyone on board. She even got to spend sometime with Bill. Maybe that course wasn't lost after all. They had talked about things they didn't even know they had in them. It felt like it was before their wedding got ruined by Beckett. That year, when it was just about them.

Elizabeth loved spending time with Will. He was so sweet and loving. All he thought about was her. All he cared about was her. Elizabeth loved him. She never, ever doubted that. He was one of the most special people in her life. He had fought for her time after time. When Davey Jones stabbed him and he died in her arms, it was the hardest thing she ever had to see, along with having to see her father row by her for death.

Elizabeth felt she could count on Will for anything. But a strange thought kept popping in. It seemed he was more of a best friend, a brother, rather than a lover. She disregarded it for awhile. It was getting dark, and Will noticed it.

"Elizabeth?" Will said with a smile. The smile was so sweet it made Elizabeth almost get teary-eyed. She would only get to see it once a decade. "I think its time we go to bed." Will proposed. Elizabeth nodded; she was a bit sleepy.

Will and Elizabeth walked into Will's cabin. It looked different; she expected it was sort of boring. Nothing like Jack's. He had two rooms: a office type thing and a bedroom. Jack's was sort of exciting when you walked in. It made you think _this is where Captain Jack Sparrow sleeps._

Elizabeth sat up under the covers and looked around. Will took off his coat, vest, and sword holder. He sat down on the edge of his bed and slipped his boots off. He crawled over to Elizabeth, untied his bandana and put it on the table.

He sat beside her and smiled. She smiled back somewhat nervously. Will could see that and held her hand. "It's been a while hasn't it?" he asked, sheepish.

Elizabeth nodded. She didn't know why she was nervous she had been with Will that way before. And she wanted it then, but now she didn't know. She shouldn't feel this way! The man she loves! _Why do I feel this way? ...Jack. I don't feel this way around Jack. I wonder what he's doing. No! Focus, Lizzie! This is you and Will's time. You'll deal with Jack tomorrow. ...Did I just call myself Lizzie? Oh my God, Jack, what have you done to me?!_

Elizabeth shook out of her thoughts and focused on Will. "Listen, I know this has been tough on you. And I'm sorry. I guess it's my destiny or something. I love you so much and I think about you all the time. Before we found you, I couldn't wait till the decade was up. I just-" Will was caught off by Elizabeth cupping his face.

"Will, will you please just kiss me?" Elizabeth whispered.

Will leaned over and started kissing Elizabeth. He hadn't done it in so long. It felt so good to have her with him. To kiss her, to be in her company. To really be her husband.

They kissed slowly but desprately for a while. Elizabeth enjoyed it. She had missed Will. But something came to her as they kissed. Something wasn't right. When Will and her kissed, it felt sweet, loving, and caring. She felt protected and loved. But when Jack kissed her, she felt passion, desire, excitement, freedom, and that he would never leave her. Never let her go. And Will couldn't do that now.

And most of all, loved. Will finally let his lips leave Elizabeth's. He smiled as they fell down on the bed and his hair fell on her cheeks. He kissed all down her neck. He hadn't done that since they were together on that island. _On that island, _Will thought with a grin.

"Oh, Elizabeth." Will moaned and Elizabeth concentrated on whether to stop him or not. He was her husband, and she loved being with him. Though she couldn't stop thinking about Jack and what he done to her. What he felt like, what he tasted like.

_"You're going to want to know what it taste like."_

_"I _do_ want to know what it taste like."_

Elizabeth thought of that moment and sighed. _Oh Jack._

They rose to their feet when they heard a knock. Will walked over to the door and opened it. It was Bill Tuner. They were both suprised to see him.

"Will, it's night. You said we were going to ferry the souls at night. I hate to break you two up, but she needs to go back on the Pearl." Bill said apologetically, glancing at Elizabeth.

They had both totally forgotten the arrangement, and, in a way, Elizabeth was happy. She would get to talk with Jack.

"Right, we'll get started right away. Sorry for the delay." Will apolgized rubbing his forehead.

"No problem, Captain." Bill smiled nodded at Elizabeth and walked out to tell the crew the orders. Elizabeth and Will walked over to the rope to send Elizabeth to the Pearl.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow morning," Will said softly.

"Yes, of course. Goodbye, Will." Elizabeth leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then swung over.

"Goodbye...Elizabeth." Will whispered and walked to the helm. The Flying Dutchman sailed off until all that was left was a green light shooting up into the sky.

* * *

"Captain, Elizabeth is back. She just swung over," Gibbs said to Jack, who was at the helm.

"Good. Tell her to come find me. She'll know where I am. Savvy?" Jack said.

"Aye, Captain." Gibbs said, and then ran off to tell Elizabeth the message. Jack smiled and walked into his cabin. He had to talk to Elizbeth. He thought about her the entire time she was gone, and Barbossa's comments didn't help either.

* * *

Gibbs told Elizabeth the message. She nodded and started to walk to Jack's cabin. She got to the door, and before she opened it she thought of something. She realized she loved two men.

She loved Will, but now she was loving Jack.


	19. Chapter 19 The Fight, The Truth

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclamier: It all goes to Disney.

**No beta comment**

**Chapter 10 The Fight, The Truth**

Jack stood in his cabin looking at the map to the Fountain of Youth. He heard a creak the door open. Jack turned around to find Elizabeth standing at the door, looking at him with a smile.

"Lizziebeth, finally came back, I see. Ya trip with William good?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it went very well. We really got to spend time with each other. It hasn't been nice like that between us in I don't even know how long." Elizabeth explained with a smile. She noticed Jack really didn't seem to care. And he didn't; Jack hated Elizabeth talking about Will like that. Like she _cared_.

"That's..._great._" Jack said with a roll of his eyes.

"You see, me and Will...I love him. I always have and I probably always will. He has been there for me. I've known him since I was a little girl. He was my first love. My first kiss. My first..." Elizabeth spoke the last few words with a blush. Jack rolled his eyes and thought,_ That should have been me, Lizzie! I should have been your first! That...Whelp! _

Elizabeth continued with a gulp. "He has never stopped loving me. When he became the captain of the Flying Dutchman, it was sad. I was so depressed on that island. All I could do was think of the bad things. All I could do was cry and miss the people I cared about. Like my father, Will,...James." She stopped with a sigh. "And most of all, you." Elizabeth whispered with a smile.

Jack looked up from the ground with a raised eyebrow. "Me!" Jack mumbled.

"Jack, when I'm with Will, I feel loved, protected. I feel his sweetness. It's sort of like a brotherly, friendship thing. But when I'm with you...when I'm in your presence or we're kissing. I...feel great! I feel brave, strong, I feel like a pirate. I feel excitement, freedom, desire, passion, and loved. Will can't be with me everyday. He can't be a true husband. He'll never be there for me. I can't handle sitting on that island, waiting. I've dreamed of meeting pirates and being one and going on adventures." Elizabeth stopped when she heard Jack speak up.

"What are ye trying to say?" Jack asked shortly with his arms crossed leaning up against the wall.

"I'm trying to say...I can't be with Will. I can't wait for him. Jack, I want to be with you. I...love...you." Elizabeth said hesistantly.

Jack dropped his mouth in shock. He'd always wanted Elizabeth. And she was finally wanting him back. She was giving up the whelp...for him! She loves him. And...for once in his life...he loves her back.

"Jack...I just want you to know-" Elizabeth was cut of by the feeling of Jack's lips crushing into hers. She smiled into his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her hard and passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, not wanting to let go. He was afraid if he did, she would be gone.

Jack lifted her up off the ground and swung her around, never letting his lips leave hers. Elizabeth wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. Jack had one hand on her waist, the other on her leg. He rubbed her leg gently as he walked over to the bed. Elizabeth, exploring every inch of his face with her hands and lips, was too busy to notice as they got closer to the bed.

They fell down on the bed, their lips finally parting enough to get some air. Elizabeth rubbed Jack's cheek with a smile hovering over her swollen lips. Jack pulled his jacket off and threw it on the floor where his hat layed. Elizabeth raised up to get his effects, belts, and such off.

Finally, as she got them off, she put in the floor with the others. Jack chuckled and looked at the effects. "Easy on the goods, darlin'."

Elizabeth laughed, remembering he said that when they first met. Elizabeth thought of something but she knew she would blush if she said it, and if the people at Port Royal heard it. That made her blush even more. But she was a pirate and she knew Jack wouldn't mind at all, seeing how it's him.

"Which ones?" Elizabeth blushed and hid her face in Jack's chest, regretting she said such a perverted line. Jack looked amused, yet raised his eyebrows. He chuckled and whispered in Elizabeth's ear, "Trying to be naughty pirate, are we? Well, that will not be acceptable. It's only me that can say such things."

Elizabeth raised her head and slapped him playfully ont he shoulder with a chuckle. Jack smiled and kissed her on the cheek. Elizabeth tugged out his shirts and slid her hands under them. She rubbed her hands up and down his chest and stomach. Jack quickly forgot the subject they were on, and started kissing, nibbling, and licking her neck. All Elizabeth could do was smile. She slid her hands out of Jack's shirts and played with his dreadlocks.

Everything was going perfect until Jack brought up a certain subject. In between kisses, Jack asked, "So what did dear William think of your decision?"

"I haven't told him yet," Elizabeth sighed while kissing Jack's ear.

Jack got off Elizabeth and stood up with his arms crossed. "You haven't told him yet?!" Jack said angrily.

"Well, no. I was going to wait. I mean, I don't want to hurt him. It's going to be so hard for him." Elizabeth explained, leaning up on her elbows.

"Fine. _I_ will." Jack marched over to the door.

"NO!" Elizabeth jumped up and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You weren't going to tell him." Jack pointed out.

"Yes, I was! I'm not going to let him leave without telling him. It's just...I don't want to hurt him. If he cries, I'll cry and then it we'll be a mess."

"I'll go with you." Jack said rubbing her arm.

"He'll kill you!"

"Lizzie."

"Jack! Besides it's better if he hears it from me." Elizabeth resurred him.

"It's not going to hurt him that bad. God, he's such a wimp!" Jack exclaimed, shaking his head. Elizabeth slapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack flinched in pain. "What?!"

"I can't believe you just said that! Of course it's going to hurt! He's been in love with me forever. Jack, I was all of his firsts too. We are _married_. It's going to hurt me. I can't believe you are that selfish!" Elizabeth shouted giving him a dirty look.

"Me, selfish! He's the one that's always hangin' around you. Stealin' ya away from me!" Jack growled with the same look.

"I'm his WIFE!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Yeah, but ye chose me. And you need to tell him." Jack said with a pout. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. He was so cute when he didn't get what he wanted and pouted over it. Elizabeth walked over in front of him and kissed him on the nose. "I know, I'm yours." Elizabeth giggled when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and she placed her's on his shoulders.

"I'll tell him to just be patient, then?" Elizabeth asked him. Jack rolled his eyes and Elizabeth wiggled out of his arms. "Oh, you're infurating!" Elizabeth yelled and walked to the door. Jack walked behind her trying to get her to turn around.

"Lizzie. 'Lizabeth. Eliza-" He was cut off when the door slammed in his face. "Well, then." Jack whispered.

* * *

Will walked around the deck, keeping and eye on things. He couldn't wait until the morning when he would get to see Elizabeth again. He kept thinking about the time before his father walked in. The smell of her, the feel, the taste.

He would cherish the time he had to spend with her before they found the Fountain. Nothing or no one would stand in his way of being with Elizabeth.

* * *

Bootstrap sat on a barrel, watching his son walk around the deck. He knew Will was thinking about her. He knew she had feelings for Jack and Jack for her. He could tell by the way they exchanged looks. Yet his son didn't notice.

Bootstrap knew she didn't want to tell because of the pain Will would endure. He didn't blame her. He knew what it was like to hurt his son and he didn't like it.

He knew Jack and he knew he wouldn't tell anyone. Everyone would think Jack was soft. Including Barbossa. Bootstrap still didn't understand the full reason of Barbossa and Jack working together. Now that was a sight!

He knew Elizabeth loved Will but she couldn't wait for him. As he thought, fate truly did intervene. And he hated to see what would happen when it finally did caught on with William.


	20. Chapter 20 Barbossa's Plan

Thank you for reviews. Sorry for the lack of updates haven't uploaded any more chapters. JIMPERBAM! Lol. Oh and sorry about chapter 19's title as chapter 10 my bad. Sorry for the shortness in this chapter but I want to fit the sparrabeth in the next chapter it will work out better. So this one is mainly about Barbossa haven't had a lot of him lately so here we go. Enjoy.

Disclamier: I don't own Barbossa or etc.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: Ahhh, Barbossa, you evil, twisted little--Oh, who am I kiddin', I still love him. But that's not very nice!! Oh well. Like I said, SD bleeds drama. I have to go through this on a regular basis with out RPs. -sighs- Oh, and SD, you're gonna have to get friendly with the dictionary, cos I'm going to be in Arizona for about two weeks. Good luck with that, mate! -runs from bricks- xD**

**Chapter 20 Barbossa's Plan**

Barbossa had just leaned up against the railing when he was interrupted by Pintel and Ragetti.

"'Ello, captain," Pintel nodded.

"'Ello, captain," Ragetti waved.

"I was saying 'ello to the captain," Pintel looked over with a death glare.

"Wait your turn," Ragetti mumbled.

"I'll do whate-" They were interupted out of there pointless argument by Barbossa.

"Oh, will you both just shut _up_!" Barbossa yelled as he turned to them with an eye roll. "Listen, you idiots, I'm trying to concentrate on my plan!"

"What plan?" Pintel and Ragetti both asked curiously. Barbossa dragged them to the galley. "There's something not so right between Sparrow and the Mrs. Tuner, aye?" Barbossa began.

"Like what?" Ragetti asked innocently. Barbossa rolled his eyes and Pintel glared at Ragetti.

"Ragetti, he means the poppet and Captain Sparrow are gettin' it on, per say. Get it?" Ragetti nudged Pintel. "To much time in the captain's quarters, if you know what I mean." Pintel giggled at his joke. Barbossa facepalmed.

Pintel's expression finally changing from confused to eyes wide and a smile. "Oh! I see him and the poppet!" Pintel and Ragetti giggled. "Wait, I thought Turner and the poppet were together? You married them, Captain."

"Aye, I did, but I see Mrs. Turner isn't keepin' to that arrangement. So I think we should tell Mr. Turner." Barbossa grinned an evil grin.

"But how?" Pintel asked.

"Well, I think Mr. Turner should find out by himself, but with just a little help from us." Barbossa answered.

"But what do we get out of it." Ragetti asked.

"When Turner finds out he'll end it with Elizabeth and she will be so upset that she'll feel guilty and leave Sparrow. And that will make Sparrow die inside. He'll be so crushed! it will distract him and then I can take my ship and the charts." Barbossa explained.

"But what about the deal you made with the poppet?' Pintel asked, exchanging looks wih Ragetti.

"Psh, I just did that to shut the missy up. Remember, ya never have feelings for women. You do what you want with them, and then leave them. Because if you fall for 'em, you'll get distracted from your issues like your ship. Then it's easy to get it taken. I always thought Jack knew that...must not." Barbossa laughed and walked away.

Pintel and Ragetti snickered and followed.


	21. Chapter 21 No regrets

Thanks for the reviews, even though I say that every chapter lol. Anywho, for all the Sparrabeth lovers, this chapter is for you!! I know you're screaming and jumping up and down, but you can thank me later. Oh, what am I saying? I love the sparrabeth too. Oh, and in chapter 6, when Jack was thinking about if Elizabeth regretted the kiss when she chained him... well, that comes up, and a few other memories and such. There is also a poll on my profile page that I want you all to vote on. Check it out. And review these chapters as much as possible! Thanks, and enjoy.

Disclamier: I don't own Sparrabeth. :'(

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Can I get a group 'AWWWWWW!!'? Cutest. Chaptah. EVER. The end is the cutest...Ya know, I'm wondering when Savanna's gonna crack, bump this up to M rating, and go perv-wild. All in good time. I'll see what I can do. -winks- Well, another good chappie, and I'd just like to say...I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! You'll just have to keep reading, won't you? ;D

Savanna, don't forget, you have a certain something to say to me that you're gonna barf while doing right and in voices. I'll be recording it on my shellcell. :D

Jimperbam

**Chapter 21 - No Regrets**

Elizabeth sat in her cabin, thinking about the argument with Jack she had earlier. She didn't want to ruin the night she had with him because she wouldn't be able to see or talk to him until the next night. _And I not I'm not going to be able to stay away or mad at him for much longer. What hold does he have over me? It's insane what he does to me. But if it's insane then why does it make me feel so good? _Elizabeth smiled as she thought about her roguish, handsome pirate love.

She really wanted to see him, but she didn't know if he felt the same. She had just walked out on him just because he wanted to tell Will. She was going to tell Will; she was not going to lead him on. But it was going to be so hard to tell him. Tears started to well up in her eyes as she thought about it. She really, truly loved Will, but she wanted freedom, and she couldn't have that with Will. Hopely he understood where she was coming from.

She wiped her tears and went to the door to go see Jack, the one that always was there even if she didn't realize it sometimes. She went to the door and knocked, but received no answer. She figured she would go on in. He wasn't in his office, so she went to the bedroom door. It was cracked open, so she poked her head in. She sighed and grinned from ear to ear when she saw what was in the room.

Jack was lying on the bed on his back with his white shirt and his pants on. All of his effects and vest layed on the dresser, while his coat and hat were put on the coat hanger. He was a sleep with with one hand behind his head and the other hanging off the bed, his face tilted to the side.

Elizabeth sighed again and whispered, "So cute."

She tiptoed to the side of the bed but the floor squeaked as she walked. She looked down at the floor with angry look and put a finger up to her mouth. "Shhh," she whispered.

She took her shoes off, hopping around without falling. It was a thing she became proud of. Since she had been in so many proper classes, she knew how to keep her balance. She raised Jack's hanging arm and layed it on the bed. She crawled over next to him and just stared at his face. For the longest time she just was able to look at him without having to diagnose his looks, something she dreamed about doing. She noticed the hand behind his head and layed in between his arm and chest.

She felt so wonderful in his arms, even though he didn't know she was there. She rubbed his chest softly and snuggled up to him. She barely brushed her fingers over the bullet holes and he cringed in his sleep. She frowned with sadness. She hated thinking about everything that he had gone through being a pirate. It didn't help the matter that she had sent him to the worst possible fate imagined.

She thought of that very day and shuddered.

_"It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?" She leaned forward to kiss him but then stopped herself. "I'm not sorry." She whispered._

_"Pirate." He breathed and smiled._

Elizabeth wiped the new tears shook out of her thoughts and wiped away from her eyes. She looked up and smiled at Jack's lovely sleeping face. She looked at his wrist that had the beautiful sparrow and the branded tattoo "P." Her mind started wandering with memories.

_"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company did we...pirate?" James sneered, pulling up his sleeve to reveal his brand while shaking his hand. "Keep your guns on him, men. Gilette, fetch some irons." James pulled his sleeve further up to see the tattoo. "Well, well...Jack Sparrow, is it?" He let go of his arm._

_"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you would, please, sir," Jack answered._

Elizabeth raised up and lightly kissed Jack on the lips. He twitched and she giggled. She looked him up and down and a evil grin played on her lips. She rose up very easily so she wouldn't wake him, straddled him, and started to kiss down his chest, her hair following her as she went. Right as she got to his stomach, she heard a familar voice.

"Having fun, love?" Jack asked with a smile. Elizabeth, startled by his voice, quickly stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You don't have to stop, darling. I just wanted to know what intrigued you so as to kissing a sleeping man's torso." Jack chuckled.

"Jack," Elizabeth mumbled with a grin. Jack flipped them over to where he was lying on top of her, pinning her arms above her head. Elizabeth didn't have time to protest before Jack crashed his lips on hers in a kiss that made her mind go numb.

As he released her lips and hands, he caressed her face with the tips of his fingers. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled under his touch. She opened her eyes to see what he would do next. All she saw was his face that showed a confused sad look.

"Why so gloomy, Sparrow? Haven't you got everything you want? Freedom, your ship, rum, and the girl." Elizabeth giggled.

"You have been crying haven't you?" Jack asked with a sad expression, rubbing her tear streaked cheeks. Elizabeth lowered her head so she wouldn't have to see his eyes...those eyes that knew everything about her.

"Hey, look at me," Jack said, but Elizabeth didn't look at him. "Lizzie, look at me," Jack repeated and propped her chin up with his other hand. They both locked eyes and Elizabeth put her hands on his chest and tears started to well up again.

"Jack...I'm so sorry for everything. I lied! I was sorry when I chained you. I thought it was the best decision at the moment. I'm so sorry please forgive me, Jack!" Elizabeth begged as she sobbed.

"Oh Elizabeth, I forgave you the second you did it. You done what was right by you. I can't expect more then that." Jack answered. Elizabeth rememebered when he said the same thing when the crew left him at that dreadful island. "You're a pirate." Jack said with pride.

Elizabeth smiled. Jack looked at Elizabeth and took a deep breath and asked, "Did you regret that too?"

"Regret what?" Elizabeth inquired, confused.

"The kiss before you chained me." Jack mumbled.

"No. I mean, it was a way to get to chain you, but I loved that kiss. I wanted it for so long." Elizabeth answered while rubbing Jack's chest.

Jack cupped Elizabeth's face and kissed her with passion and love. Elizabeth kissed back eagrely and wrapped her arms around his neck, as she slid her hands into his dreadlocks.

"I want you so much," Jack murmured with desperation as he kissed her neck and started to undo the buttons on her shirt. "Jack!" Elizabeth moaned while tugging on his shirt. They stopped kissing just long enough for her to pull Jack's shirt off his head. Elizabeth rubbed her hands down his sides. She could feel his muscles. "I want you to," She spoke scrabbling her fingers down his back.

"I love you 'Lizziebeth," Jack moaned between hot, open-mouthed kisses down to her collerbone.

"I love you too, Jack, so much." Elizabeth whispered. Jack raised his head to look at her, his hands on her hips and Elizabeth's on his face rubbing, her fingers over his lips and jawline. Feeling his rough beautiful facial hair.

They both looked at each other with a heartwarming smile. Elizabeth pulled Jack back down for another kiss. And in that moment, she found herself wanting nothing more than him.


	22. Chapter 22 Preparing

Thank you for all of the reviews. Please **vote on the poll on my profile page. **It's very important that I decide what to do on that topic, and I could always use help from you guys. I will probably put in the answer to the poll on the next chapter or the one after that, depending on what choice I pick. Oh, and I was thinking, a couple days ago I thought about how this is rated action/adventure and romance. It's sort of drama too. I put action/adventure because of the Fountain of Youth looking. So it's either way you look at it. Random, I know, but thought I would tell you all. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclamier: I do not own anything. It all goes to Gore, Jerry, Ted, Terry, Disney, etc.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Very sweetly perverted chapter. Oh, and I cast my vote that Will should realize he can't be what Elizabeth needs and leaves her. Of course, that would involve no drama, so Savvy won't use it. xD Make sure to vote!

**Chapter 22- Preparing**

It was in the middle of the night, around three, when Elizabeth woke up from her exhausted state. She smiled to herself, thinking of the reason for her tiredness. She turned over to see a sleeping Jack on his side. She pulled the sheet close to her chest and watched it be pulled more on to Jack's waist. She looked at Jack with a grin and pressed a soft, tender kiss to his barely parted lips. A smile came out of the corner of his mouth as he pulled her closer to his chest, with his arm around her waist.

She snuggled her face into his chest and took a long, deep sigh. Jack tensed under her. She giggled to herself. Elizabeth pulled herself up so she could be face to face with her man. She wanted to feel his touch...hear his soft, rougish, charming voice. But she couldn't bring herself to wake him up. He was so cute when he was asleep! And he needed his sleep._ He really needs his sleep after last night. _She blushed at the thought.

She gasped as Jack's hand started to caress her jaw, as his eyes opened. She smiled warmly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You are suppose to be asleep," Elizabeth stated with a giggle.

"So are you, my darling," Jack answered. "And if I remember correctly, you were pretty exhausted the last time I saw you." Jack smirked with an eyebrow raised.

Elizabeth hit him playfully on the shoulder. "Well, maybe, Captain Sparrow, you should make me exhausted again. I think I slept it off." Jack winked as he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. At first it was a soft kiss, then it turned into a breathless, teeth-rattling kiss.

They parted, breathing ragged, and Jack caressed her skin with the tips of his fngers. Such love he showed through his gestures! Elizabeth could melt in only those.

"Morin, love. Or night, as it were. No, that just sounds stupid, but correct in a way." Jack concentrated hard on his few simple words. Elizabeth giggled at the stupidness in just wanting to say the right hello.

"Actually, it is morning." Elizabeth interrupted before Jack got to involved in his thoughts.

"I guess you're right, but it's before dawn still," Jack said, pointing his finger in the air. Elizabeth shook her head. Jack just smiled.

"Let's just go with hi, okay?" Elizabeth said, laughing.

"Okay," Jack answered placidly.

"Hi," Elizabeth spoke softly with a grin.

"Hi," Jack responded. He burrowed his face in the crook of her neck. As he breathed, Elizabeth trembled of the feeling of his hot breath on her skin.

She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his lower back and slid her legs up his. Jack grinned against her skin.

"I love you, Lizzie," Jack sighed with a grin.

"Don't ever leave me," Elizabeth's grip grew tighter around Jack's back.

"I couldn't if I tried," Jack whispered.

"Jack, it's not just not seeing you or hearing your voice. It's laying beside you, smelling your scent, kissing, hugging, and feeling your touch. I've lost a lot of people I love. And with Will...I can't...**I won't **lose you." Elizabeth replied.

Jack leaned up so he could see her face. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I never wanted a long term relationship. I never thought I would fall in love. Pirates don't fall in love. But...I like it...I like you, Elizabeth. I love you." Jack answered nuzzling her nose.

"I love you too, Jack," Elizabeth replied. They hugged and held each other for a long time.

They parted and Elizabeth kissed Jack's chest. He grinned a mischevious grin and said, "Mrs. T--" Jack stopped and looked away. Elizabeth cupped his face. "It's alright we'll work it out...it's Miss Swann."

Jack smiled and whispered in her ear, "Can I do that too, Miss Swann?"

"Do what?" Elizabeth looked confused. Then it clicked. "Oh." She blushed and nodded.

Jack smirked and kissed her passionately while pulling the sheet she held so close to her chest down.

* * *

Gibbs stood at the helm steering, full of pride that he was the first mate of his best friend. He stood so at ease when he was interupted by Barbossa.

"Let me relieve you, Mr. Gibbs," Barbossa spoke with that greedy grin.

"I don't think the captain would agree with that, captain," Gibbs replied with out turning around.

"Well he isn't here, is he?" Barbossa coaxed.

"Well...no...but-" Gibbs was pushed out of the way as Barbossa grabbed the wheel.

"See, if he wanted to steer **my** ship he should be out here, not making Mrs. Turner giggle." Barbossa sneered.

Gibbs widened his eyes and then smiled. Jack really did care about her. _I knew it. But Jack, gosh, what you get yourself into! I just hope you know what your doing._ Gibbs looked over in the direction of Jack's cabin and went down to the crew's sleeping quarters.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the reviews and voting. The **poll is officially over.** As you probably notice on my profile, seeing how it's not there. What I decided will be in this chapter. So good for you guys to find out what I chose. But actually I chose two of the choices the other will be later in the story, in a way. An no I won't tell you guys lol. Also school will be starting August 15th for me. IT SUCK'S SUMMER'S OVER! But I will be in the ninth grade this year and that mean's high school. So, it's sort of cool. Anyway so my updating might not be as quick as usual. I know, sorry. Thanks, loves, review please, and always enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and it sucks.

**NOTE FROM THE BETA:** Okay, so I'm sitting here doing my business, and I randomly blurt out: "WHEN IS ELIZABETH GONNA GET PREGNANT?!" I have no idea what caused that, but from the way her and Jack go at it, there's really no way around it. And let's face it, protection wasn't around back then. But, anyway, ya see how Will finds out? THAT, dear friends, is what happens almost every time in me and Vanna's LARPs. Well, whatever. Good chapter, and sorry for the delay, but my compie was down. :3

**Chapter 23- How are we going to tell him?**

"It's dawn, luv." Jack spoke softly in Elizabeth's ear, shaking her lightly but not succeeding in waking her up. They had slept, talked, cuddled, and done other activities through the early morning. Jack just couldn't help but laugh at Elizabeth's struggle to get up. He loved just looking at her without no worries.

_But there is the worry of the whelp, _Jack thought with a gulp._ But what all could he do?_ Jack shrugged to himself. He wasn't scared of Will, that much he knew. But Elizabeth didn't want to hurt him. He, Jack, could care less. Yes, he was a good guy, even though he would never admit it. He had felt bad when Will got stabbed and died. But he _did_ try to take his ship. _He's a bad little bugger...eunuch...whelp...thing. Yep, that's what he is. Nice comment, Sparrow. Very original. Wait a moment-_

Jack facepalmed when he realized he was arguing with himself again. Well, at least he wasn't doing it with two others. _That's a step up from last time, at least. _He regained his original thought. _He couldn't do much. Well there is that thing about pulling your organs out. _Jack made a face of disgust. _Yep that would be a problem seeing how he is immortal. And you couldn't do much to him back. Bugger, I told myself The Immortal Captain Jack Sparrow had a nice ring to it. But NO!! I had to do the right thing. Well, crap, Elizabeth was right. Never going to think nor tell her that. _Jack rubbed his beard waiting for a plan to pop up to solve this problem.

_Wait, were looking for the Fountain! I can become immortal and _then_ we can tell him. And that means-_

"My organs won't be pulled out!" Jack said cheerfully and loudly. He winced when he realized it woke Elizabeth up.

"What...are you...talking...about?" Elizabeth asked, yawning and pausing from the sleepiness. She turned over onto her back looking at Jack while rubbing her eyes. Jack propped up on his arm and slung the other across her stomach.

Looking from side to side, Jack muttered quickly, "Nothing," then smiled innocently. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She was too tired to argue or wonder.

Jack looked down at Elizabeth and caressed her face with the tip of fingers. Elizabeth smiled warmly. Jack leaned down to kiss her but met her cheek instead of her lips.

"Um, as much as I enjoy your cheek, I like your lips better," Jack mumbled on her skin and then kissed it lightly. Elizabeth looked at the ceiling with a worried expression. "Luv, what's wrong?" Jack inquired, lightly rubbing her sides.

"How are we going to tell him?" Elizabeth wondered quietly and looked at Jack.

"Well, you know, we could wait till we find the fountain so my organs won't be ripped out of my body," Jack suggested with a whimper._ Come on, come on._

"Jack..." Elizabeth looked at him with an eye roll.

"I don't know, luv," Jack responded. _Bugger._

"I just want him to understand and know that I care about him. I never wanted it to end like this. I just can't wait for him!" Elizabeth sighed with a tear flowing from her heart instead of her eye. Jack looked down sadly. Elizabeth giggled. "And because I love someone else."

Jack looked up and smiled. "I always knew it," he spoke with a smirk.

"Your ego is extreme, Captain," Elizabeth stated and raised up to put on her underwear and Jack's shirt.

* * *

The green flash appeared, and so did The Flying Dutchman. Will and Bootstrap boarded the Black Pearl. Barbossa walked up to them both with Pintel and Ragetti right behind.

"Well, well, Mr. Turner, how lovely to welcome you back. And Bootstrap Bill Turner! Feeling good about visiting your old home?" Barbossa smiled evilly.

"I'm here for my son and his company. And it's always good to speak to Jack," Bootstrap replied calmly.

Barbossa huffed, then asked, "So, trip good?"

"If putting people to there rightful place is your cup of tea. And being away from the love of your life, then yes. But it is always good using that ship for good instead of its old reason for sailing." Will answered, looking around for Elizabeth.

"Aye, I see. Well, you're probably looking for Mrs. Turner. Captain's cabin, I believe. Talking, I imagine," Barbossa said with Pintel and Ragetti chuckling behind him.

Will raised an eyebrow and turned to his father. "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Bootstrap answered.

"Yes do." Barbossa agreed.

* * *

Gibbs was watching from the helm. He had pretty much heard what had been said. "Good lord, he didn't tell him to go there, did he? Mother and child, Jack, get out of there?" Gibbs whispered.

* * *

Elizabeth started walking over to the door. "That be my shirt, you know. Also, where are you going, my dear?" Jack asked, putting on his boxers under the covers.

"I realize that, and do you really think that I would stay in here all day with you naked? Captain Jack Sparrow, I thought you were smarter then that!" Elizabeth kept walking to the door, giggling.

Jack jumped out of the bed and pinned her to the door crashing his lips to her's. Elizabeth didn't have time to think about anything but him. Jack broke away, leaving them both breathing raggedly.

"So, any change to that statement?" Jack asked with a cocky smile.

"No." Elizabeth giggled, trying to run but only getting a couple feet away before Jack grabbed her from behind and started tickling her. They both burst out laughing, until Elizabeth looked up to see Will standing in the doorway with a expression of confusion, anger, shock, and sadness.

"Will," Elizabeth breathed. She and Jack stopped what they were doing and looked at Will. All that was noticeable was the shock in their eyes.


	24. Chapter 24 You deserve better

Thank you for the reviews, I love you guys. Sorry I haven't been updating lately my computer's been a betch lately. Oh and sorry about forgetting to name chapter 23.Well this chapter is going to be filled with DRAMA AND ANGST!! Don't you love it? The thing you guys have been waiting for: Will finding out about Jack and Elizabeth!! Here you go enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Will, Elizabeth, or Jack. But I do own Will's fury, Elizabeth's sadness, and Jack's HOLY CRAP MOMENT!!

**NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Yo, peeps. This is a LE GASP type chapter. Took me forever to do. I just received intel that this bugger is to be 35 to 40 chapters long. ELIZABETH GETS PREGNANT WITH JACK'S BABEH AND JACK ASKS HER TO MARRY HIM!! -runs from pissed Vanna- No, I'm not really sure, but I just told her and she made that angry hiss she does when I predict a plot twist (which I have an Alice-like knack for doing). Well, until next time...**TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!!**

**Chapter 24- You deserve better**

Elizabeth couldn't say anything. She couldn't do anything but look at Will. She had never felt so embarrassed or worried. Will trusted her, even _loved_ her. What did she do in return?! It was like a smack in his face. What was Will say going to say? What was he going to think of her? What was he going to think of them? What was he going to do to Jack? She knew what he was going to do. He was going to kill him. How could she do this? That was all that was going through her head. _How could she do this?_

"Will!" Elizabeth managed to gasp. "I...it's...oh Will...please, let me explain--" Elizabeth felt the tears coming as she spoke. All Will could do was stare at the floor with his eyes wide in shock. He couldn't believe what he saw. She was laughing...close...and _kissing_ him! She was happy and this had to be explained.

Why would she let him kiss her? Will gulped at the thought. He had to have forced her. Something was wrong. He looked up at their clothing. She was wearing his shirt; he was just in his underwear. This situation felt so wrong, so vile. How could Elizabeth be in this? This wasn't her fault. It couldn't be...she loved him_. She loves me_, Will thought so hard. Will grabbed his head pulling on his hair and gritting his teeth_. This can't be real_.

"Will please listen to me." Elizabeth begged, tears now flowing.

Will turned around with his back to them. Still having his hands gripping both sides of his head. He was breathing heavy, trying to realize what was actually happening. He glanced to the side and saw Jack's bed sheets, which were every which way. _Jack's bed. Jack and...Elizabeth. **Jack! **_Will turned around and glared at Jack. _Hooooollllllllyyyyyyy crap! _Jack thought with a gulp.

"You son of a bi-" Will was cut off by Elizabeth grabbing his arms as he reached for his sword.

"Will, calm down, please, let's just talk on the deck! Please, Will, please!" Elizabeth begged, tugging on his shirt. She couldn't stand it if they started fighting. The anger started to kick in on Will.

"I'll **get you** for this! Do you hear me? Do you **hear me, Jack**?! I'll get you for what your doing to **us**! **I'll** **kill you!!**" Will screamed as Elizabeth dragged him out yelling for him to calm down as she cried.

Jack backed up as Elizabeth dragged Will out of the room and closed the door._ I'll get you for what your doing to us! What the heck does that suppose to mean. Us! It has done nothing to Elizabeth. _She_ wanted it, _Jack thought as he got dressed.

* * *

Elizabeth took Will into the galley. "Will, you deserve to say or do whatever you want to me," Elizabeth spoke.

"Why? Why, Elizabeth?" Will stared.

"I don't know...I never meant for this to happen. I'm so sorry, Will!" Elizabeth cried.

"Just answer me this, Elizabeth. Did you sleep with him?" Will asked.

"Will-"

"Answer me, Elizabeth! Did you sleep with him?"

"Yes," Elizabeth mumbled. Will hissed in anger.

"The whole time I was away?!" Will demanded with fury in his eyes.

"No, just recently! I owe you the truth. I came to Tortuga to get away from the island just for a few days. I didn't lie, I did bury your chest at the island. When I got there, I saw Gibbs and asked where Jack was. He told me about Jack and Barbossa and the Fountian of Youth thing. And I volunteered to help. He was going to bring me back after they found it. But..."

"But then that's when your agreement for pleasure happened." Will snorted.

"Will that wasn't it!" Elizabeth yelled back.

"Elizabeth." Will walked towards her. "Did he do anything to you?" Will asked with sincerity.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped. "Of course not!"

"I don't blame you. He's to blame. He probably drugged you or something. Don't blame yourself." Will explained.

"Will, this isn't his fault!" Elizabeth yelped.

"Like heck it isn't! If he would keep his hands to himself and his mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this situation. We wouldn't be in any of this!" Will snarled.

"Don't say that!" Elizabeth yelled.

"It's true.," Will answered.

"I _LOVE_ HIM!" Elizabeth screamed until she was shaking. She couldn't believe she just said that to Will. She never wanted to hurt him. But when she said it she couldn't help but feel relieved. She finally admitted it to herself that she loved Jack. She really loved him. Will took a step back in shock.

"No. You love me. You're my wife. Last night..." Will stuttered. He was in so much pain. How could she? Why would she? What about them?

"Will, I did love you. More then anything in the world. But after you left, something happened. I was so empty so alone. I lost my love for you. I can't do that anymore. I still love you; probably a part of me always will. But as a brother, a friend! I'm sorry-" Elizabeth was cut off by Will.

"Don't say that. Don't say that! After everything, after everything we've been through..." Will mumbled.

"I know. It's just... you probably feel the same way." Elizabeth asked.

"**NO!!** Elizabeth, I will never stop loving you! I always have and I always will! **I** never stopped!" Will screamed. "Do you really think he gives a care about you?"

"Yes, he does, he loves me back," Elizabeth answered with pride.

"Yeah, that's a joke! He's using you, Elizabeth," Will snorted.

"He does love me, Will! _He_ can be here for me. He can _always_ be here for me. And whether you think so or not, he loves me. I just hope one day you can forgive me and not want to kill him," Elizabeth spoke with new tears flowing.

They stared at each other for a few minutes until Will turned and walked out. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took a breath as she cried heavily again sliding down in the floor.

* * *

Will walked out and into Jack's cabin justs Barbossa stepped out from the wall behind the galley door and onto the deck. He smirked and walked to the door of Jack's cabin to listen again.

"Come on, work, plan!" Barbossa snarled.

* * *

Will walked into Jack's cabin. Jack was already dressed sitting with his feet propped up on his desk, leaned back.

"William," Jack mumbled.

Will walked over to the front of Jack's desk and looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Will glared.

"I'm sorry for how you found out but not what you found out," Jack answered coolly.

"How dare you say that to me," Will growled, leaning forward.

"How dare you come onto my ship, in my cabin, and act the way you did." Jack snarled back, leaning forward as well.

"You are selfish, rude, no good pirate!" Will yelled.

"Your words are superfluous," Jack spoke, waving his hand in the air as he got up from his chair and walked around the desk to Will.

"Superfluous... your a coward," Will spoke back. "How she finds you tolerable, I will never understand."

"You say you don't understand me-"

"I hate you," Will corrected.

"You say you hate me. Yet, you didn't seem to hate me when I saved your life," Jack pointed out. Will looked away. "But I can see why you hate me. I mean, when I make your wife happier than you do, it is a little hard to handle." Jack's breath caught hard in his throat when Will's fist made contact with the side of his face. Jack fell over onto the side of the table and then onto the floor from the punch.

Jack groaned on the floor as he moved his jaw with his hand. As he tried to get up he felt a sword to his throat. He looked up to Will holding his sword to Jack's neck with a glare.

"Final words?" Will inquired as Jack rose from the floor.

"I wouldn't want to be doing that mate," Jack said suavely, knowing what he was doing even in this position.

"I can't think of any." Will said as he looked at the ceiling like he was thinking. Jack quickly pulled out his sword and hit it against Will's, moving it away from his neck. They pointed their swords at each other.

"Well, that was the first reason. An-"

"But remember Jack, I can't die," Will reminded with a grin.

"True, but just wait for the second reason. Secondly, if you kill me you won't be able to get to the Fountain, which means you won't get your curse broken. Which obviously means that you won't be rid of this horrible deed, savvy?" Jack smirked.

"Wait the Fountain of Youth will break the curse?" Will blurted out.

"In some sense. So you need me alive."

"You knew all this time and you never said anything!" Will glared and Jack smirked again. "I can just kill you and get the charts and go to it on my ship during the day."

"But that means if I die, then Barbossa will get the charts and that means _good luck mate_ for getting those things away from Barbossa." Jack explained. Will looked away, realizing Jack was right.

"So, do we have a deal that you won't kill me and I'll take you to the Fountain which means leading you to get rid of this wretched curse? Do we have an accord?" Jack asked.

"Agreed." Will breathed and shook Jack's hand.

"Agreed." Jack shook back and they both lowered their swords. Will walked to the door and stopped.

"If you ever hurt her I will kill you agreement or not," Will murmured, turning his head to the side to somewhat look at Jack and walked out.

* * *

Jack walked out to find Elizabeth about to knock. Jack and Elizabeth just looked at each other and hugged. Elizabeth had found some clothes to wear and dressed in the galley. Elizabeth looked at Jack and noticed his jaw was red. She caressed it and frowned.

"Oh Jack!" Elizabeth spoke. She didn't want Jack to get hurt form her problem.

"It's alright. It takes a lot to bring down Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack smiled.

Barbossa was at the railing, cursing that his plan had failed. He would thiink of a knew one, and quick. Jack, Elizabeth, Will, and Barbossa all looked at each other when Gibbs hollered out, "Captain, we've arrived at the Fountian of Youth."


	25. Chapter 25 The Fountain

Thanks for the reviews. My beta is grounded for a whole week so she can't beta this chapter. It freaken sucks cause I won't be able to talk to her either. So their might be some mistakes in this chapter if there is I am VERY SORRY. Also sorry I've been ignoring the Dutchman and the Express lately. Alot has been happening on the Pearl so I didn't mention the other ships to much. But they are mentioned in this chapter. Here is the chapter where they finally find the Fountain of Youth! In the words of Captain Barbossa "Gints I give ye the Fountain of Youth!" an someother things that will surprise and full of wonderment for them all. And you too. lol. Well not much to say but review and enjoy.

Disclamier: I own nothing thank Disney for the wonderful Pirates of the Caribbean.

No beta comment sorry.

**Chapter 25- The Fountain **

Jack ran to the helm with Elizabeth, Will, and Barbossa right behind him. Jack looked out his telescope to see a island coming into the view with an interesting glow. It was full of trees and brushes hardly had sand. It was more of a jungle then an island. The crew awed in it's beauty. Somehow it gave off a curse and a love for it's beauty. It was like a spell of wonder that no one could resist not even Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack spoke softy to himself, "It's goreous."

Barbossa grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to face him. "Snap out of it Sparrow. It's the present of the Fountain it gives off a spell to bring any pirate in to claim it's soul. Through it's redched jungle." Barbossa snaped.

"Oh, I knew that." Jack mumbled. Barbossa shook his head as Elizabeth giggled quielty.

"So how do we get in if it leads you to having your soul taken?" Will asked crossing his arms.

"It's quite simple just cut down anything in our path." Jack proposed smiling at Will for he knew good and well that Will knew he got that from him. Will rolled his eyes in anger.

"What got ye so interested in the Fountain anyway, Captain Turner?" Babrossa asked as everyone glanced at Will. "I figured you would have already left since ya relationship with Mrs. Tuner so should I say Ms. Swann is dead."

Elizabeth looked down in shame as Will spoke, "I figured as I see what you gentlemen keep fonding over." Will looked over at Jack with a glare as Jack smirked. Elizabeth saw their exchanged looks and would ask Jack about it later.

"The only thing I guess we can do is ignore the call from the island and hope it get's us through." Barbossa explained as he looked out at the island.

* * *

The Black Pearl was pulled up on the sand at the island. The Flying Dutchman and the Express sailed beside the island watching for anything strange to happen and to watch the Pearl.Everyone got off the ship and started to walk in the forest. With Jack and Barbossa in front and Elizabeth, Will, and Gibbs behind them. Will insisted to bring his father, so Bootstrap was right their with them. An the crew was in the back. All that was heard was bugs and Pintel and Ragetti's mindless chatter.

They cut down as much as they could but the deeper they got the thicker the brush was. Until they couldn't anymore all they could do was push it out of their way.

"Why is this forest being such a bugger." Jack huffed.

"Don't talk back to the forest, Captain. It has powers none of us has dreamed of. Some say that before you even reach the Fountain itself the forest will make you tell things you didn't know yourself."

"You old supersitious goat." Jack and Barbossa mumbled.

"Continue Gibbs what else have they said about it?" Elizabeth asked with interest. Everyone knew that once you got Gibbs going about one of his stories it was going to be a long detailed thing. But Gibbs knew something about everything and everyone. He was sort of the wise storyteller.

"Well they say that no one guards the Fountain. That it has a maglical glowing sheild around it blocking anyone from getting a drink. That if you try to get it the sheild will make you go_ blind, deaf, and dumb_." Gibbs grew louder with the last few words. Elizabeth backed up a little.

"But that's just a rumor." Gibbs spoke with a shrug. Elizabeth blew out a sigh and Jack looked back with a smile and Elizabeth smiled back. Jack winked and Elizabeth giggled. They continued to walk.

"But some say that someone does guard the Fountain." Gibbs grew closer.

"Wh-"

"Who!?" Pintel and Ragetti both yelped. Elizbeth looked back and they shrugged.

"Wel-"

"Is it a giant?" Marty asked.

"No it's a animal. A beast like the Kraken, right? Pintel asked.

"Is it a man with a hairy chest?" Ragetti propsed. Everyone turned and looked at Ragetti. "What it could happen."

"It's a woman." Jack told.

"Aye a woman it is." Gibbs resurred. "A woman with such beauty, such grace, such power. An angel."

"Why does she guard it?" Elizabeth asked in wonder.

"Well see the Fountain is her life. They say it gave her child. She poured it on her stomach and well she was blessed with a child no one said where said child is. It's a mystery and now for giving her a child she owes it to keep it safe. She's thousand's and thousand's years old. They say she's immortal from the Fountain of Youth.

"That's amazing." Elizbaeth breathed.

"Aye it is."

"I've heard that she is the protector of every man's dream." Bootstrap spoke.

"Do you hear that." Will spoke. "It's running water."

"Well we are beside an ocean." Jack replied as Will pushed through.

"No it's not that." Will spoke softly to himself. Then they all started to hear the sound of running water and a soft humming of some kind.

"Lord, what is that blessed sound?" Gibbs wondered as they all walked forward.

Barbossa pushed the leaves away and what they all saw. None of them will forget. What they saw was no imagination, no myth, no rumor. It was their they could all see it. An it was wonderful. What they saw was excatly what Gibbs had said.

_An angel._


	26. Chapter 26 An angel and heavenly water

Hey you guys didn't review! :( But for all the times you have thanks. Anywho my beta is still grounded. :( So yea no betating in this chapter, so their might be some mistakes. In this chapter you'll get to know more about the Fountain of Youth and the angel person. An who will get a drink form the Fountain. This chapter is a long one well I think anyway. So enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!!

Disclamier: All the right's go to Disney, except the angel person, that one I made up.

No beta comment.

**Chapter 26- An angel and heavenly water**

What the pirates looked upon was what seemed like heaven itself. There was grass everywhere. Beautiful trees sprouted anywhere and everywhere, with fruit hanging off the vines that swung. The leaves were flowing in the breeze so swifty it was magical. In the middle of the land there was a beauitful, fresh, glowing water fall. The skies that maybe one day would be drewy and dark, it felt like it would turn them into beautiful, no clouds in the sky kind of day. THe sounds of bird singing flowed through the air. It was truly a beautiful curse that could take anyone to the ends of earth to see it again.

"What is this place of such wonder?" Gibbs wispered as he took everything in.

"It is the keeper of the Fountain of Youth and I am it's protector." A voice so clear, soft, and beautiful spoke. What they had seen before they were astonished by what was around it.

A beautiful woman had spoke. Her beauty amazed everyone. She was so grazeful like she was on cloud nine. As she walked over and set on a stump that was beside the heavenly water. She had long brown hair that came down below her breast. Her hair wavy with a glow to do. Actually her whole body had a glow to it. Like a shining light. Her face porsilen as a doll. WIth deep blue eyes you could dive right into. She had a great smile with pink lips that any man would want to kiss. Not a speck of dirt on her.

She wore a long white dress. That was pufted at the sholders and came to an end just below it. Her shirt low cut that was lacy on the torso and went straight down the legs with silk. She wore white slippers that held her little feet. She came to meduim in height. A hair clip on the side of her hair that was putre silver. She sat with her legs crossed and and hands rested on her lap as she looked upon the pirates with a smile.

"You've come to take a drink of the Fountain I pursume." She asked nicely and calmly like she knew them.

"Aye." Jack spoke cautiously.

"Well then Captain Sparrow, your going to have to know how won't you." She spoke.

"How do you know my name. I mean I know it's me but come on lady." Jack smirked. The woman leaned towards them and spoke.

"I see and hear everything on this island. An thank you Mr. Gibbs for your lovely comments about me."

"No problem Miss." Gibbs bowed.

"Madam, if you don't mine me being hastey, how do we get a drink of the Fountain." Barbossa insisted.

"No problem at all Captain Barbossa. My name Blenida the Youth Godess. An I watch over this Fountain of Youth an gice it out to those who deserve it. Now only two can drink from it-"

"What! Captain you said all of us can have a drink." Pintle blurted out. All eyes went on Jack.

"Um...he's the captain." Jack mumbled pinting at Barbossa.

"Oh and now ye amit I'm the Captain." Barbossa hissed.

"Gentlemen." Blenida interupted. "Only two can drink from it. YOu will tell me which two you decide and I will see if they can drink from it. EVeryone looked around when Barbossa and Will both at the same etime blurted out.

**"I"ll do it."**

Everyone turned their gazes at Will. They knew Barbossa wanted it but Will made no sense. Why? He was already immortal. Why would he want to drink from the Fountain of Youth.

"I nominate Jack." Elizabeth and Jack both spoke out. Jack turned around and smirked.

"No!" Will explained. As Jack slowly turned around and started to slip beind Barbossa.

"Will having you drink from the Fountain is stupid your already immortal." Elizabeth yelled Will.

"If I drink from the Fountain it will lift the curse of me being the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Elizabeth we can be together now. You don't have to wait for me anyomre we can be together all the time." Will explained with a smile towards Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turn the Godess. "Can it really lift the curse?" The Godess nodded. Elizabeth flew around Barbossa and moved him aside so she could see Jack. Who had a_ don't kill me _look.

"All this time you knew. All this time you knew Will could be free and you never told me. You lied to me." Elizabeth glared at Jack.

"I knew if I told you would go running to find Will. The curse would be lifted and you would be with him and I would be left in the dust. That's why I was trying to vote for myself before Will did. The only reason I told him is because I didn't want to get my organ's pulled out. I just didn't want to lose you." Jack spoke looking down.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth wispered and walked over to him, as they hugged and their lips met in a gentle, soft kiss. Will looked away as they kissed.

As they parted Elizabeth spoke, " Jack, yes I would have done that before. Although, rright now I want Will to be lifted from the curse of course. But I want to be with you. I've fallen in love with you." She turned to Will. "I'm sorry Will." Will kept his face turned.

"So I keep my vote. I vote for Ja-"

"No, Elizabeth. I want you to drink it." Jack interupted.

"But Jack, you've wanted to be immortal for forever. You drink it, you came all this way." Elizabeth instisted.

"I think- "Jack gulped. "I can live with dying again-"Elizabeth looked down in remembering."But I could never live without you. So you drink so I will never have to see you die." Jack finished holding her close.

"Oh Jack." Elizabeth spoke caressing his face.

"I vote for Elizabeth...Swann." Jack smirked as Will glared.

"Their is one problem with yours William." Bootstrap walked forward. "The Dutchman must always have a Captain. So if you break the curse for you who will be the Captain." Will's eyes got wider as he just now noticed that miner detail.

"An so." Bootstrap continued. "I will be the Captian of the Flying Dutchman."

"No!" Will shouted.

"Yes, they say that you die for a spilt second when your becoming immortal, right?" Bootstrap looked towards Blenida. An she nodded. "So that would count as th Captain of Flying Dutchman dieing so I can take your place."

"It's not your fate." Will spoke as he grabbed his father's coat.

"Please, William. Your young go and be free and let me do what I wanted to do sail the high seas."

"This isn't what you wanted to do." Will persisted.

"It's better for me to have this curse, then to watch my son have it.

"William Turner and Elizabeth Turner will drink from it." The Godess spoke. As Jack rolled his eyes at the Turner part.

"What about me, aye." Babrossa snarled.

"These two and their loved ones showed sacrifise they deserve it. You showed nothing." The Godess voiced. Barbossa hissed and pulled his pistol from his belt. He cocked it and pulled the trigger. The gun fired.


	27. Chapter 27 Immortality

Thanks for the reviews guys. Is it getting good or what? On some of the reviews I saw that y'all were like OMG who did Barbossa shoot!? Well You'll find out in this chapter. Okay, Jimperbam is off grounding as you can tell by how long it's been since the last update. An we spent the day with each other Sunday it was awesome. Anywho, enjoy, review, and always thanks. Oh and no this isn't the end. The chapter sort of ends like it does but it just turned out funny like that so, **THIS FANFIC IS NOT OVER!! **There's still more chapters that will be updated. Oh and another thing last chapter with Barbossa in it. I know I want to cry! Barbossa :(

Disclaimer: I already told ya'll I don't own anything! Do I have to say it every chapter. Geez! New character in this chapter and I own him. (sticks tongue out) HA!

**NOTE FROM ZE BETA:** --fangirl squeals and glomps Caspian-- Fweeee! Oh, yeah, the chapter. XD Well, Barbossa finally got pwn't to oblivion. I imagine that cardboard won't last too long. And that note had me lmao. I though Barbossa had shot Elizabeth. :3 I can't wait to read the rest! MOAR CASPIAN SAVANNA ASOIHAOSIAHSOHAOSIHOASHOASHOASIASHOASH!!

**Chapter 27- Immortality**

The bullet flew through the air in no time. When it stopped in the hands of Blenida. She had it between her first finger and thumb rubbing it in between the two. As she rubbed, it was turning into dust right before their eyes. She had caught a bullet right before each one of their eyes. Yet, none of them could believe.

Blenida looked at her hand, holding the disappearing bullet, then looked into Barbossa eyes and shook her head. Jack looked at Barbossa.

"Bugger for you, mate." Barbossa rolled his eyes and smiled faintly at Blenida and chuckled softly, hoping it would get him out of it.

"Don't test my limits, Captain Hector Barbossa." Blenida spoke walking towards him. Jack chuckled and pointed at Barbossa.

"She called ye Hector and ye hate that," Jack said as he wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. Barbossa gave him a glare.

Will was watching Jack's arm as it was around Elizabeth's waist. _I could hold you, _Will thought looking at Elizabeth.

"Can we all just come to an accord that this trying to kill ye thing never happened?" Barbossa inquired looking at Blenida.

"That might be a good idea. I pick who I wish to be immortal, so don't be nasty just cause you weren't it." The Goddess said as she threw the remains of the bullet at a tree. Right before it hit it turned back into a bullet and went right threw the trunk.

Barbossa's eyes grew wider, knowing that that could have been his head if she wanted it to be. But he wasn't going to be immortal and that irritated him greatly. The thing that pulled him out of his thought's was Jack speaking again, which he hated.

"Double bugger for you, mate," Jack gloated, looking at the bullet hole through the tree.

"Shut it!" Barbossa hissed as Jack stuck his tongue out.

"Oh that's very mature," Barbossa groaned.

"Yep, I'm good for it." Jack smiled and Elizabeth giggled.

Will went back to his thought's starring straight at his wife. _I could make you laugh._

"Let's get to the immortality for you two," Blenida said pointing to Will and Elizabeth. "You two, come to the water and take four steps into it."

Will and Elizabeth walked over to where the water started. When Elizabeth took Will's hand in hers and he squeezed it gently. "I'm glad your the one I'm doing this with, Will." Elizabeth spoke. Will smiled as they took four steps into the water.

"Now I need the pebbles from the water, to put a spell into the water. If it wasn't for my powers watching, you'd all walk in." She paused. "You would have been..." She paused again making everyone look at her. "Not in good shape." Elizabeth breathed in air with relief.

"Caspian!" Blenida hollered out as everyone looked around in confusion. Soon from the trees, there came a young looking man with pebbles in his hand. He had thick brown hair and he was slim. He wore a white shirt and brown pants. He walked over, bare footed. He gave the pebbles to The Goddess as he stood beside her. Elizabeth looked at him in awe; he was glowing too. He looked upon her and smiled. Elizabeth gasped in the beauty of his smile. So real so true, and he did not even know her.

The silence broke as Gibbs gasped. "The son of the Goddess!" Everyone's eyes went to him and her as the both nodded.

"I am." Caspian spoke for the first time. His voice so clear as the first sip of water to a deserted man.

"So he stayed here to help you. Well, they didn't say that in the legends!" Gibbs remarked.

"That's because know one knows, dear Joshemee." Blenida smiled. "Are you two ready?" She continued looking over at Will and Elizabeth. They both glanced at one another and then nodded.

Blenida and Caspian both closed their eyes as Blenida started speaking in a different language and started humming.

Jack leaned over to Barbossa and whispered, "Awwwwwkarrrrd." Barbossa rolled his eyes and elbowed Jack in the ribs, making Jack grab his ribs and rub them from the pain.

To everyone's amazement, Will and Elizabeth started to raise up off the water and light was coming through them like magic. Bootstrap remembered his words earlier: '_You die for a second.'_ _This must be their second._

Slowly, Will and Elizabeth went back down into the water. Caspian walked over and with his hands took a handful of water and put it to both their lips. They both drunk a few sips. Caspian slowly walked back over to his mother.

Will and Elizabeth opened their eyes and looked around. Jack looked at Elizabeth and she was beautiful. She was always beautiful, but now their was just something about her. Knowing that she will never leave his side just made him feel more better then he ever had.

Bootstrap looked upon his son, knowing that he was free of the wretched curse. But now he would have to live through it. "William Turner," Blenida spoke, looking at Bootstrap. He knew what she meant: it was now time for him to be the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Will looked around and felt joyful. Somehow he could feel it. The curse was gone. He felt no burden. He put his hand to his chest and pulled his shirt down, there was no mark. He could feel his heart beat again. But as he looked up, their set the chest and his father. He had to carve out the heart of his own father and let him become the Captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack as they embraced. A new sense of goodness in Elizabeth. As Will took a step closer and pulled the dagger out, that was given back to him buy his father. Will whispered, "I'm sorry." Will launched at Bootstrap. Everyone turned their faces away as Will did his job. Elizabeth leaned against Jack as a tear left her eyes. She knew how hard this was for Will. He's dealt with his father's issues before. And sometimes it didn't go the way any of them planned. _No course is lost unless there's but one fool left to fight for it._ She remembered when Will had said that to her. Something she will never forget.

Finally Will moved away and their stood Bootstrap, with the mark left, holding the chest that held his heart. Bootstrap put a hand on Will's shoulder and smiled. Will smiled back weakly.

"Thank you for all your help Miss Goddess and son, but we really must be going," Jack said as they all walked away. Barbossa was in the lead, walking faster then all the rest.

"Goodbye, my friends," Blenida sighed. Caspian suddenly whispered in her ear. She called out, "Wait!" They all turned around. "Barbossa, to your plans, I must protest." Blenida pointed her finger at him and Barbossa disappeared.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked as everyone looked around for Barbossa and his monkey.

"He was planning on stealing your ship again, or maybe lead a mutiny somehow. So, problem solved, Captain Sparrow," The Goddess explained.

"How did you know that?" Jack asked.

"I'm psychic. I heard it inside my head," Caspian revealed, smiling and proud of his gift.

"Where did you take him?" Gibbs wondered.

"Oh, just somewhere," Blenida answered, smirking. Jack walked up to where he was face to face with her and leaning in he spoke, "About old Hector, can you do something for me?"

"Sure, what is it you need done?" She replied. Jack smirked.

* * *

There in the middle of the ocean, a couple miles away from Tortuga, set a cardboard poster with a man hanging on to it. A monkey sat on the side of it, watching him.

Barbossa woke up, looking around and rubbing his forehead. He smiled slightly at the monkey, then remembered why he was in this perdictment.

"Wench Goddess." Barbossa hissed as the monkey squealed.

He looked over and where the monkey was sitting, there was an apple with a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Dear Hector,_

_Your probably... well I really don't know where ye are. Bugger for you, mate. No that makes triple bugger for you, mate. Well, I gave ye this apple cause I thought ye could use your comfort zone right about now. Well, have fun not being immortal. And not knowing where you are and not having a ship. Yep, good luck. _

_Sincerely, your hero and captain of the ship you claim to be yours,_

_Captain Jack Sparrow_

_P.S. Tell Jack I said hi, Savvy?_

Barbossa finshed the letter and gripped the apple. He sneered and spoke, "Sparrow."


	28. Chapter 28 Couldn't help the Rage

Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Been busy alot. An let me just say you all will be shocked to death at this chapter and CLIFFHANGER!! I know your going to be pissed because of it. HAHA. Anywho let's get to some story. Review, thanks, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.

****NOTE FROM ZE BETA: I know what happened. Will killed himself. I knew it from the second that gun fired. You wait and see if it doesn't happen**. **I have a special gift for reading SparrowDepp's mind. I can figure anything out that's supposed to be a surprise in convos. XD Can't wait for the next chapter so I can rub in her face that I was right!!!**

**Chapter 28- Couldn't help the Rage**

The Pearl, Express, and the Dutchman left the island behind as they started traveling back home. Everyone was happy to be back at sea and to go on with their life. But one person was not ready to go back to their life. Because they thought they had no life anymore. _How can I just walk away from her? Matter a fact, how can she just walk away from me? From us? I'm not cursed anymore. We can be together! Elizabeth, how can you stop loving me_? Will thought to himself as he stared at Elizabeth hand and hand with his former friend_. He **never **was my friend_.

* * *

Elizabeth looked at Will and could see he was in distress. "Maybe we should go talk to Will?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Um.. how about we don't and say we did? We can be very convincing," Jack said, running the hand that wasn't in Elizabeth's hand through her blonde hair.

"Jack, he looks upset," Elizabeth replied.

"He's immortal and not the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. Why would he be upset?" Jack stalled.

"Well, maybe the fact that is father is and he lost the only love of his life to his friend. Yeah, he feels perfectly fine." Elizabeth snorted.

"Elizabeth, he's a big boy. He can handle it. But I'd rather not handle the feeling I'm feeling with out the help of someone else." Jack whispered the ending of his sentence while kissing Elizabeth's ear.

"Jack." Elizabeth growled but then couldn't help but going into bliss at the feeling of his lips on her skin. "Jack." She half-moaned.

"What is it, luv?" Jack rubbed his beard on the side of her face., which didn't help her concentrate.

"I have to talk to him and I would rather you there with me," Elizabeth managed to say. Jack huffed in annoyance then sighed and nodded. Elizabeth smiled and pecked him on the cheek, took his hand in hers and walked towards Will.

* * *

Will had turned to the sea and gripped the railing when he saw Jack kissing Elizabeth's ear. _How could she like something so...so...not her? _Will jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned and there stood his father, smiling at him. Will turned back to the ocean waters.

"I'm sorry I jumped I have a lot of things on my mind. Is there anything you need?" Will asked.

"I see, and no. The question is are you all right?" Bootstrap asked with comfort in his eyes.

"I just..... it's just..... she and him.....we were....** It's just so frustrating!**" Will slammed his fists on the railing as he breathed deeply in and out.

"William, don't you want her to be happy?" Bootstrap asked.

"Of course, you know I do."

"Maybe he makes her happy."

"But before I left she was so.... we were. We were happy. I should have known when they kissed that something wasn't right." Bootstrap looked at his son in confusion but he let him keep on going. "But then when we got married I thought that everything was all right again. But.." Will trailed off as he put his face in his hands and sighed.

Bootstrap patted his shoulder and spoke. "Will, I will have to be going soon." Will looked up. _No._

"**No!**" Will stared at his father and slammed his fists down again. He thought he would pass out if it wasn't for the voice that always gave him strength.

"Will?" Elizabeth spoke. Will turned around and looked upon Elizabeth and Jack before him. It would have been better for him if it was just Elizabeth.

"Will, I just want you to know that I'm sorry for everything and I hope that we will see each other soon. And we're all still friends, right? Because if I ever lost you as that I don't know what I would do." Elizabeth smiled.

"You would find someway to get by, I imagine," Will remarked glaring at Jack. Elizabeth frowned and Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I made a decision to let you have the Express. I won't be able to captain it since I'll be over here a lot of the time," Elizabeth said as Jack's eyes widened at her comment.

"Elizabeth, I don't think--"Will started.

"No, please keep it. It will be in good hands. The crew will follow your orders. I already spoken to them," Elizabeth encouraged. "Well, you better go get on your ship. You probably want to talk to your father before he goes." Elizabeth walked over to Bootstrap and gave him a hug. "You'll do fine."

"Thank you." Bootstrap bowed his head.

Elizabeth walked over to Will and hugged him as well. Will latched on to her like he was never going to let go. It felt so good to have her in his arms.

"I will always love you," Elizabeth whispered and then kissed his cheek. She pulled away and they both smiled at one another as Elizabeth went back to where she was standing.

Elizabeth elbowed Jack making him reach out his hand. "William."

Will looked at his hand then at him and back at his hand. Finally he reached out his hand also. They shook hands. Then in the blink of an eye, Will grabbed Jack's gun from his belt and let go of Jack's hand. He pointed it at him. Jack backed up with his hands raised as Elizabeth gasped. Everyone walked closer, but Will swung the gun towards everyone.

"Don't come any closer. I'll shoot."

"Will please don't do this!" Elizabeth gasped.

"Son, put the gun down!" Bootstrap yelled.

"Come on, William, we can handle argument better then this, can't we?" Jack grinned. "Come on, you don't want to shoot me. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"That's one of the main reason's I want to shoot you, Jack," Will explained. Jack's smile went away to that. "You took something away from me that I can never replace." Will glanced at Elizabeth as her face got sadder. "I thought we were friends. Or was that all a scam too? Stealing the girl away?"

"Pirate." Jack responded with a smile and a shrug.

"Please, Will, don't do this! No one can ever replace you in my heart! It just isn't working! Don't do this!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm going to make the place rid of Captain Jack Sparrow. I hope you're here to see it Jack." Will smirked and cocked the gun.

"If your doing this to get Elizabeth back, it won't work lad," Jack responded. Will looked around shaking with fury and sadness of the truth.

"Will please-" Elizabeth gasped when the gun was fired.

_No._


	29. Chapter 29 Couldn't breathe or think

Thanks for the reviews. Everyone is thinking they know what's going happen in this chapter, but I think it will surprise you!!!!!! If I think about it, if you remember something that happened in an earlier chapter then it takes away some options for what happening. HAHA I'm so brilliant!! I hope I get a few people to cry or get teary eyed reading this. Because writing it made me get teary eyed. So here we go. Enjoy and I WANT YOU ALL TO REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!!!!!! Please lol.

Disclaimer: It all goes to the wonderful writers of the MOVIE!

Disclaimer 2: ANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIG WARNING FOR ANGST!!

****NOTE FROM THE BETA: **I did a ten-second gasp when I read the first sentence. GAH, why didn't I see that COMING?! --bangs head on desk-- I overcomplicated things!! GAHH!! Well, I suppose SD was saving the angst for the next time she gets to shmack my head by means of a breakup...XD And when I finished, I did another ten second gasp. AWWWWWWWS, JAAAACKK!! NUUUUU!! COME BACK TO MEH!!! TT^TT

**Chapter 29- Couldn't Breathe, Couldn't Think**

The bullet flew out of the gun within seconds and into Jack's chest. Everyone seemed to gasp at the same time. All Elizabeth could hear the bullet mashing into Jack's body. Jack took a step back from the impact of the bullet. His hand flew to his chest where the bullet had penetrated. Jack stole a few harsh intakes of breath mixed with gasps. He started walking backwards until he fell on his back onto the deck. It all seemed to be going in slow motion as Jack fell to the floor.

Will looked upon the man he had known for years. The man that sometimes he wanted to strangle although they had each made some sort of sacrifice for the other. _How could I do this? What have I done? _Will dropped the gun. "No," Will whispered to himself. He looked upon his wife and found she was staring at Jack, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Elizabeth....." Will couldn't finished as Pintel and Ragetti rushed to his side and grabbed his arms. He heard Gibbs yell to them then to everyone on board.

"Lock him in the brig! _CAPTAIN DOWN! CAPTAIN DOWN!_**"**

Will struggled as they pulled him away. "Elizabeth, I'm so sorry! I never meant to....I don't know what happened! Elizabeth!_Elizabeth!_" Will was yelling until he was out of sight. But he was the last thing on Elizabeth's mind.

Time just stopped to her when the bullet hit Jack. Everything was going in circles. She was getting dizzy. Her eyes were clouding up from the tears that were about to be shed. Her whole body was going into overload. But her heart was the worst pain. To see the man she loved more then anything go down and not know if he would be able to get back up was torture. To know the man she admired since she was a little girl was in pain was agony. The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow being hurt...it killed her.

She ran over to where Jack was and knelt beside of him. Everyone was rushing around to try and find out what to do but Elizabeth's focus was only on the bleeding love beside her.

"Jack," Elizabeth whispered rubbing his face softly.

"Elizabeth," Jack breathed back as he tired to raise up. A groan came from him, and Elizabeth pushed him carefully on the shoulders back down.

"No, don't move...just lay still....oh God, Jack!" Elizabeth moaned as tears spilled out of her eyes and down her cheeks. She remembered all the people she had lost. Her mother's death she couldn't remember very well, but her father's was prominent.

_"Take the line."_

_"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth"_

_"Father, take the line! Take the line!"_

And James...

_"Our destiny's have been entwined, Elizabeth. But never joined."_

And Will...

_"Will, look at me. Look at me!"_

Flashbacks had come back to her of all those horrible deaths of the people she loved. She wouldn't let it happen to Jack. She wouldn't lose Jack. _Again, _Elizabeth thought with a cringe. She looked back down at Jack while Gibbs was hovering over her, seeing what he could do for his captain and his friend. Blood was seeping through Jack's shirt. Elizabeth looked at the blood and turned away as she tired to calm herself.

"It'll be alright. You're going to get through this Jack. I know it, I just know it," Elizabeth whispered. Jack gasped in pain.

"Shhh. I know, I know it hurts. But your going to be fine," Elizabeth reassured. Jack looked up at her. "But you hold on. Do you understand me, Jack Sparrow? You fight, okay?" Elizabeth spoke with determination in her voice as she held Jack's face in her hands.

"That's Captain, love," Jack gurgled.

"That's right. That's right." Elizabeth laughed, blinking back tears. She heard Marty talking in the back ground.

"We're coming up on a port, but don't know what port it is. What do we do?"

"Dock at the port, we're going save Jack even if we have to die trying. Dock at port! He needs medical attention. He's slipping," Gibbs ordered. Elizabeth pretended she didn't hear the last part.

Jack started closing his eyes and dropping his head to the side. "Jack look-" Elizabeth remembered that those were her words to Will as well.

_"Will, look at me. Look at me!"_

Elizabeth clinched her eyes together for a moment and looked back at Jack. "Jack, look at me. Look at me!" Elizabeth shook his face as Jack opened his eyes. He was opening his mouth, trying to catch his breath.

"Shhh." Elizabeth hushed him as he gasped. She noticed a few drops of blood coming out of the corner of Jack's mouth. A bit of it stained her hands.

"Jack!" She gasped as she ran her fingertips along his lips. He was going to die if he didn't get help soon. He was going to die in her arms. Just like Will did. She couldn't handle that. She really couldn't handle that.

"Stay with me, Jack! Please don't leave me! Stay with me!" Elizabeth sobbed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Her world was falling apart.

Gibbs ran over to her and said, "We're at the dock. He's going to be fine. They're going to save him, Elizabeth."

Cotton picked Jack up as he, Gibbs, and a few crew members walked towards the dock. Elizabeth thought of something that she didn't get to here or say before Will died.

"Jack, I love you. Jack, say you love me, please. Please!" Elizabeth begged holding on to his face.

"I love you, Lizzie," Jack barely whispered.

"Come back to me. Jack, come back! Come back!" Elizabeth cried. They walked away with Jack as Elizabeth grabbed Gibbs's shoulder.

"Gibbs, that's the man I love your taking. Bring him back to me."

"It would be my honor." Gibbs smiled, they hugged, and he followed the others. Elizabeth slid to the floor and looked at Jack's blood on her fingers.

"Jack," She whispered as she put her head in her hands and sobbed.


	30. Chapter 30 Losing it

Thanks for the reviews. Now wasn't last chapter a shocker? You all thought I would shoot Will. But he's immortal, he can't die. Remember? Elizabeth and Will drunk from the Fountain of Youth. I updated real quick this time because that's just to bad of a cliffhanger to leave ya'll off on. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Oh and another thing there's a little sex scene implied, but nothing too raunch. Just to warn you.

****NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Heh, when I read the sex implications, I thought Lizzy was gonna screw Will. For added angst, you know. XD Well, this was a very sad chapter, making me go "AWWWWW!" in several places. Keep up the good work, SD, and you guys review as if your lives depended on it! 3

**Chapter 30- Losing it**

Elizabeth sat in Jack's cabin on his bed. She clutched a pillow as she thought about what happened. It had been a whole day since Gibbs and some of the crew took Jack to get medical attention. Would they even take it seriously? This was probably a pirate port. If it wasn't, the inhabitants would kill them all. But if it was a pirate port, pirates get raped, beat up, and killed all the time, and no one really cares. What if they did the same? _What if Jack doesn't come back?_ Elizabeth thought.

_I love you, Lizzie. _She remembered Jack said that before they took him away. She had to keep that thought, his voice, his touch, in her mind or she would go insane. She would lose it. _What if he dies? What am I going to do? _She knew that if he died, she would have to keep his memory. That would be only thing that would keep her going. She would have to always have his voice and his face in her head. She would never be able to forget him.

And what about the crew? The Black Pearl? What would they do with out Jack? Their captain, their friend? Elizabeth rolled in a ball, clutching the pillow. Tears streamed down her face. She remembered the first time she was with Jack. His hands, his lips were all over her. Everywhere was being attacked by him with such desire, such bliss.

He was so fierce yet, so gentle. She savored every moment. She had wanted that, wanted him for so long. She remembered he would whisper such sweet things. He would whisper her name, she would moan his. She never felt more wanted and happy. When they finally became one, she felt complete. Loved.

And after, when they just lay there in each other's arms...Just being with each other. She would never be able to forget those beautiful moments. She really, truly loved him. She now knew she couldn't live a day with out him. _Please Jack, come back. Don't leave me._

But their was one thing that she had to fix before or if Jack came back. She had to confront it. She had to know why. She had to see him. Talk to him even though a part of her wanted to murder him. She had to see the person that may have taken Jack away.

_Will._

She walked down to the brig. There, in the corner of the cell, sat Will. The man that she once loved. That she once wanted to be with for the rest of her life. Her childhood friend. The one that was always there. The one that always loved her. The one she married, the one she gave herself to, her first kiss, her first love. There he was, and he was the one that hurt Jack.

She took a deep breath and spoke quietly but loud enough for him to hear her. If she was to loud she thought she might break. "Will."

Will looked up at her and ran over to right in front of her. He gripped the bars and murmured, "Elizabeth." They locked eyes and really saw each other's true feelings. They saw each other's hearts.

"Why did you do that? How could you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know, it just happened." Will answered rubbing his forehead.

"He could die!" Elizabeth growled, regretting it after she said it.

"At the moment, that's what I wanted." Will confessed. Elizabeth's eyes got wider and then she felt a tear come out of her eye. "Elizabeth. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I think you already made that happen." Elizabeth looked away.

"He's right. I thought that if he was out of the picture, that you would finally see how much you loved me and we would be together. I just got so upset that I wasn't thinking and I pulled the trigger. I lost it."

"I know Jack hasn't done everything great for us. But some things he's come through for." Elizabeth smiled.

"I just wanted you to love me." Will looked down.

"Will, I do love you. So much. You mean everything to me. But when you left I was so empty, so alone-"

"I _never_ wanted to leave you. I never wanted you to feel that way. I _had_ to." Will snipped.

"I know. The point is there's always going to be a special place for you in my heart. But the deep love I felt for you I lost. But I still love you as a brother, a best friend. No one can change that." Elizabeth spoke as she held Will's face in her hands.

"I'm sorry. It's just I have so much going on. You and my father. I never meant to hurt you or anyone else," Will replied.

"I know." Elizabeth nodded. "But you'll get through it. I know it. Your going to have a great life now, Will. You're the captain of the Express. And your father will do that ship well." Will nodded.

"I love you, Elizabeth. My heart has always belonged to you. It always will."

"And I'll always keep it safe. Even if it's in your body and not in a chest anymore." Elizabeth smiled and so did Will. They looked at each other and kissed softly. It was like their first kiss and it would be their last. They both savored the moment and their love. One had moved on and one had to start a new life. Elizabeth pulled away, turned and started to walk away. She knew if she kept going it would be harder to leave.

Will stood with his eyes still closed for a few seconds. Then he spoke, "How is he?"

"Hopefully he'll come back and be fine."

"Elizabeth, remember he's C-" And they both said Captain Jack Sparrow and smiled.

"Elizabeth, tell Jack that I lied. I don't hate him. Not all the time at least." Will smiled.

"I'll tell him. Thank you, Will." Elizabeth walked out. Will whispered more to himself than aloud.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

* * *

Elizabeth went back to Jack's cabin and lay on the bed. She fell asleep, dreaming of Jack and praying he was going to be okay.

* * *

Will turned to sit back in his corner when he heard a voice.

"That was very nice, my son," Bootstrap said gently.

"If he makes her happy, I guess I should be." Will replied as he sat down.

"You have to let her go."

"I know." Will nodded as he looked up.

"And you also will have to let me go." Will got up.

"You can't leave! What if I come with you like you did with me." Will asked, his eyes pleading.

"No, I don't want you to waste your life on that ship." Bootstrap shook his head.

"THIS IS MY DESTINY!" Will shouted.

"And you fulfilled it. Now it's my turn to fulfill mine."

"What is yours?" Will asked morosely.

"To make sure my son is happy." Bootstrap smiled.

"I can't lose you. I can't lose Elizabeth and you." Will looked away.

"You won't. We will always be here." He pointed to Will's head. "And here." Then he pointed to Will's heart. They hugged through the bars. Bootstrap disappeared through the walls and onto the the Flying Dutchman. Will watched out of a hole as it sailed. He saw a flash of green light. Then it was gone.

Will sat back down as he started to think of the things to do once he started his new life.


	31. Chapter 31 Is this a dream?

Thank you for the reviews. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG!! I've had freaken writer's block and it sucks!!!! But this is a very cute chapter I must admit. Well here's the chapter. Oh and the last chapter, chapter 30 is the last chapter Bootstrap will be in. Bye bye Bootstrap. Loves and enjoy. An my my bestest buddy in the whole wide world, Jimperbam gave me the idea for a certain part in this chapter. :)

Disclamier: Why do I always have to remind you I own nothing.

No commetn from Jimperbam. Grounded form computer but approves this chapter. ;D

**Chapter 31- Is this a dream?**

_"Jack, look at me. Look at me!" Elizabeth shook his face as Jack opened his eyes. He was opening his mouth, trying to catch his breath._

_"Shhh." Elizabeth hushed him as he gasped. She noticed a few drops of blood coming out of the corner of Jack's mouth. A bit of it stained her hands._

_"Jack!" She gasped as she ran her fingertips along his lips. He was going to die if he didn't get help soon. He was going to die in her arms. Just like Will did. She couldn't handle that. She really couldn't handle that._

_"Stay with me, Jack! Please don't leave me! Stay with me!" Elizabeth sobbed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think. Her world was falling apart._

_Gibbs ran over to her and said, "We're at the dock. He's going to be fine. They're going to save him, Elizabeth."_

_Cotton picked Jack up as he, Gibbs, and a few crew members walked towards the dock. Elizabeth thought of something that she didn't get to here or say before Will died._

_"Jack, I love you. Jack, say you love me, please. Please!" Elizabeth begged holding on to his face._

_"I love you, Lizzie," Jack barely whispered._

Elizabeth woke up from her dream. It wasn't actually a dream, it was a memory. A dreadful memory of three days ago when Will shot Jack. She still had no word if he was ok or not. An that killed her, not knowing if she would ever see him. She layed in his bed clutching the covers imagining it was him. She tried to go back to sleep but she knew she would just wake up from a memory or a nightmare of Jack being dead.

When she finally did dose off, she didn't hear the door open and close and the bed creek. She was asleep in a dreamless sleep for once and she felt something brush against her neck. She at first thought it was wind. She remembered she left the window crack to cool down. Then it felt like more, it felt like little kisses. She ignored it, she knew she was just imagining Jack being their kissing her neck. She knew it couldn't be real. Jack wasn't their.

But instead of just opening her eyes and painfully showing herself he wasn't their. She thought she would enjoy her imagination. That was all she had. So she just layed their and smiled with her eyes close, thinking of Jack. Then she barely felt a little lick on her neck.

"Mmm, Jack." Elizabeth wispered. She turned on to her back and layed their. Her imagination was so real she thought she could almost feel his weight beside her. _Imagination is good. It actually almost feels like he's here. _She thought to herself.

Elizabeth moved her arm to lay beside her when she felt something when she was moving it. She stopped to feel what was their beside her. She felt something soft, like cotton. It went up like whatever it was, was leaning their, like over her. She brushed fingertips over it again and again. An she could feel it was an arm with a sleeve covering it. But who's arm and then the smell of rum and sea overtook her. The smell of Jack overtook her. _Wow, it likes I'm touching his arm. My brain is really working hard._

She slid her fingers down the arm and to the hand that layed on the bed. She ran her fingertips along it, felt the rings it wore. She knew it was Jack's hand. She remembered his hands how they made her feel. How he touched her with such care. She rubbed his hands so wanting them to be on her face. So wanting him to really be here. An not just her imagining it all.

_Maybe if I open my eyes I'll imagine his face and I'll get to see it. Please brain just let me see his face. Just one time, please. I just need to see his face. _Elizabeth begged to herself. So she opened her eyes. An what she saw amazed her. Their he was. Their sat Jack. He sat beside her on the bed. Sitting with his back facing the door. His hand sitting on the other side of her. Just looking at her. _I can see him! I can see him! I just wish he was really here. It just looks so real._ Elizabeth repeated in her mind.

"Jack." Elizabeth smiled. Jack took his other hand and caressed her face. He smiled. _O his smile. How I love his smile._

"Lizzie." Jack spoke. _I can hear his voice!_

"I don't want you to go away." Elizabeth spoke. Jack tilted his head and looked at her. "I don't want to stop imagining."

"Luv, you're not imagining. I'm here." Jack wispered, rubbing her face with concern.

"No, I'm just imagining it all. Your just in my head. I'm probably dreaming it all. Your hurt. Their making you better." Elizabeth gasped as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Lizzie, I'm better. They fixed me. Good as new. I'm really here." Jack responded wiping her tears away.

"I don't even know if your alive." Elizabeth spoke. "What if your dead. What if they couldn't do anymore. An they didn't want to tell me. What if you left me." She sobbed.

"I didn't die. I'm here. I'm back. I didn't leave you. Darlin, I could never leave you." Jack told her as he continued to wipe her tears away.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and knew he was alive. She knew it wasn't her imagination. Jack was ok. He was back and he was hers.

"Jack!" Elizabeth threw her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. She hugged him for the longest time. Buring her face in his shoulder. Just having him in her arms was heaven. Just knowing he was ok made her happy.

She pulled away and looked at his face. He was smiling down at her. She put her hands on his face. She didn't leave a space on his face without touching it first. She caressed his face for the longest time just feeling that he was their. An that he was with her right now.

"Somebody miss Old Jack." Jack said with a smirk. Elizabeth laughed with neverness in her voice.

"You have no idea." Elizabeth and Jack stared into eachother's eyes.

"I love you." Elizabeth wispered.

"An I love you, my luv." Jack wispered back. Elizabeth barely brushed her fingers against Jack's lips. An before she knew it he was kissing her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed more passionately by the minute. Elizabeth knew that this was where she wanted to be for the rest of her life.


	32. Chapter 32 I don't wanna talk to him

Thanks for the reviews. I'm so glad I have fans. Anywho well writer's block again......well I knew the plot of this ch just didn't know how to write it. Oh and the first part of this ch I would like to dedicate it to the song "Magic" by Colbie Calliat. Here we go. Enjoy and REVIEW!!!!

Disclamier: I own nothing. WHY ME!!!!!! There's a line in here I got inspiration from Bridget Jones Diary.

****NOTE**: Teehee, this is just like something that would happen in one of mine and SD's convos. Heh. Well, this ends with a bit of a cliffhanger, so we'll see where the "talk" leads. Speaking of having "the talk", when is Lizzy gonna get friggin' pregnant?!

**Chapter 32-I Don't Wanna Talk to Him!**

Jack and Elizabeth just lay in each other's arms, just staring into the other's eyes. Elizabeth cuddled against Jack's chest. Their legs entwined, and Jack's hand on Elizabeth's cheek. They were in heaven, bliss. They had spent hours on in just proving how much they were in love.

Elizabeth couldn't lose Jack again. She couldn't let him out of her sight even for an minute, or she would surely go mad.

Elizabeth just couldn't get enough of him. Even when he had to go use the bathroom, she whined until he was back in her arms. It was like she couldn't get close enough even when they were literally connected; she still wanted more. She held onto him with all her might, hoping that if she would never let go he would just lay there forever. She didn't think about anything besides him. Her mind went in circles. He made her feel so free...so wanted...and she loved it.

Elizabeth leaned over and kissed Jack's chin. His beard tickled her lips. She looked back up at Jack and he was smiling at her. A genuine smile. No smirk, no hidden agenda. Just Jack.

"What?" she whispered barely touching his lips with hers.

"I've wanted you for so long."

"Well, now you got me. So what you going to do with all that power, eh?" Elizabeth smirked.

"Oh, I'll tell ya what I'm goin' to do with it." Jack rolled on top of Elizabeth and crashed his lips into hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around him, never wanting to let go. When she was with him especially being intimate, he made her feel high. She loved that feeling, that there was no one else that could make her feel that way. She was screaming in her mind. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers. The salt, the rum, and most important, Jack. He was hers forever.

Their lips raced for dominance. Elizabeth's fingers ran through his dreadlocks, every minute pulling his face closer and closer to hers. She loved the feeling of his weight being pressed down on hers. It was suffocating but wonderful. She sighed against his lips, letting him know how much he could do to her. How much he had done to her. How much he always did to her. Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hands and pinned them beside her head. She squirmed under him, wanting so much to feel his face. Wanting to be in control. But most of these battles Jack won. And most of the time she wanted him to win.

Jack released her lips. He then moved them to her neck, planting open-mouth kisses everywhere he went. Elizabeth tried to regain her breath as she begged, "Please." Jack let go of her hands, placing his on her hips. She moved hers to his back and barely ran her fingers down it, loving his touch...loving him.

Their beautiful moment was ruined by a knock at the door. Jack moved his lips back to hers, acting as though he didn't hear the knock, sucking her upper lip. Making both their breaths become slowed. Elizabeth barely cupped his face. They enjoyed just a little but loving kiss.

The knock came again. "Jack," Elizabeth sighed.

"Just ignore it," Jack spoke against her lips. Elizabeth breathed and went back to heaven. The knock came again, making them both glare at the door.

"It's locked," Jack mumbled angrily. Elizabeth giggled and traced the outline of his jaw.

"Someone can't share me," Elizabeth giggled.

"Nope," Jack said bluntly with a straight face.

"It might be important," Elizabeth pointed out. Jack laid his forehead against hers and took a breath. He looked over at the door and spoke loudly for whoever was there to hear him:

"Captain Jack Sparrow, wanted sex god, here with the sexy pirate king between his thighs. How can I be of service?" Elizabeth laughed into his shoulder.

"Jack!" Elizabeth whispered playfully, smacking his chest.

"What it's true." Jack smirked. They both laughed.

There was silence and then someone cleared their throat with a chuckle and said. "Sorry to intervene, Captain, but Will is still in the brig and I figured you might wanted to have a word." Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and muttered. "Thank you, Mr. Gibbs."

They heard Gibbs' footsteps as he walked away. Elizabeth started the much needed conversation. "Jack-"

"I don't wanna go see him," Jack pouted instantly.

"I don't want you to go..." Elizabeth pouted back with a sly smile hovering over her lips.

"Then I won't; that's settled, then. Now where were we?" Jack leaned down to kiss Elizabeth but she put a finger to his lips.

"Jack, your going to have to talk sometime. Even though what he did was.... an I know how you two are. But I think it would be better if you two worked it out. I talked to Will and he apologized. We are fine with each other now."

"_You_ are." Jack kissed Elizabeth's finger.

"Yes, so will you go work it out? Please, for me? And no fighting, savvy?" Elizabeth pointed her finger at him.

"Yes, mommy." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hurry back." Elizabeth smiled and kissed him.

"I will." Jack responded with a kiss. Then Elizabeth kissed him back and before she knew it they were all over each other with their hands and lips.

"Jack." Elizabeth finally broke the kiss.

"Fine." Jack huffed and got dressed. He was at the door when he looked back at Elizabeth and winked. He walked out and Elizabeth rolled on her side and clenched the covers. She took a breath and blushed. Everything was going to work out. She and Jack were together. She had worked it out with Will. And now Jack would. Everything was going to peaceful now.

She hoped.

* * *

Jack walked down to the brig where Will sat, looking at the floor. Jack leaned against the doorway.

"Dear William, no welcome back? Well, obviously, because you wanted be dead, but now I'm back. I guess I won't be getting a hug. Didn't last time. Which, last time you wanted my ship. What's your hidden agenda now?"

Will raised up and looked at Jack. "Jack? Jack Sparrow! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you!" Will exclaimed with a sigh, repeating his words that he had said at the cannibals' island.

"Really." Jack rolled of his eyes. _This is gonna be a long talk. _


	33. Chapter 33 Truth's

Thanks for the reviews! It's been forever since I've updated. Well, a lot of thought went into this chapter and I think I know how I want to end it. This is a short chapter, But I love Will's words. And the story gets you thinking at the end. The story is almost over; probably less then 5 chapters left. :( Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

****NOTE FROM THE BETA: **HA. I WIN! I was right! I knew it! *partys on about the unknown subject* Except this girl has all the subtlety of a brick wall, so you should get it. I lieks this chapter, so you all gotta finish the story. I also have a leak that there may be a sequel.

**Chapter 33- Truths**

Will walked over to the bars where Jack stood. He hated apologizing to this selfish, no good, pirate that stole his wife, yet he knew it had to be done. But he was not doing it in a jail sail. "Can you let me out of here?"

"I figured you would already find away out, William," Jack replied. He would keep Will in there forever if Elizabeth would let him.

"I figured I wouldn't upset Elizabeth again."

"Ah, trying to get on her good side, eh, lad?" Jack smirked, leaning against the wall.

"Listen, as much as you don't deserve an apology, I'm sorry," Will muttered unwillingly, grinding his teeth in hatred. Having to apologize to someone in a cell was demeaning enough, but to Jack?! It made him in flinch. "I got so frustrated that I thought the only way to solve this war between the three of us was to kill you."

"What a pitiful excuse for a way to try to win Lizzie's heart. I thought you cared about her--"

"Don't you dare say that!" Will cut in harshly. Jack just shrugged it off and started examining his finger nails. Will grabbed a hold of the bars, the cling making Jack look up.

"I love Elizabeth, I love her with every fiber of my body! I'd die for her--"

'You already did." Jack put in.

"Exactly! all I ever wanted was for Elizabeth to be happy, and she claims you make her happy, so I'll have to live with that. But I will thank you, Jack. You've done a lot for us. But don't think you haven't caused us stress beyond belief! I only want to work this out for Elizabeth's sake. So let's put all this behind us and start new lives as new men. Agreed?" Will took a fortifying breath and held his hand out. He knew that, somehow, he and Jack would find peace. Even if Will wouldn't admit it, Jack was his friend., and Elizabeth loved him. He had to work this out.

Jack looked at Will and somehow felt sorry for him. After all this, Will actually wanted peace. And how could he turn him down? He sure didn't want to get stabbed again. Maybe Will wasn't a eunuch after all. _Nah, he's still a eunuch._

"Agreed." Jack and Will shook hands and Jack let him out of the cell.

"If you hurt her, I'll make sure you don't come back," Will warned. Jack smirked and said, "Wouldn't dream of it. And Will? I do love her. She makes me want to be a better person, even though I know I can't."

Will smiled. Jack and Will looked at each other for a moment. "Were not going to hug or anything are we?" Jack asked with a wrinkled nose.

"No!" Will shook his head as they both left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth walked out of the room dressed; she figured she shouldn't stay in Jack's room all day naked. At least not when he's not in there. She took a walk around the deck, hoping Jack and Will had made up. She really wanted everyone to be friends again. Of course, she knew things would never be the same, but she still wanted peace.

She heard that Bootstrap had left and she wished him the best. She hoped he would find his own peace; he deserved it. She knew it was hard on Will, but they would see each other again someday. They would find away.

Elizabeth looked up at boots' thuds and Jack and Will came out of the brig. By the way it looked, they had made up. Everything was fine now. No more surprises. Just happiness. Will would leave on his ship soon, and all that would be left would be Elizabeth and Jack's new life together.

She lay against the side of the ship. _Wonder why I feel nauseous? Oh, I haven't eaten today. That's probably why. _Elizabeth's thoughts went to Jack; he was steering. He looked so good when he steered. Elizabeth sighed. She would have to be alone with him later. Elizabeth put her hands on her stomach. _Wow I need to go eat something, _she thought. Elizabeth then stopped and mused upon a matter.

_What if...?!_


	34. Chapter 34 Saying Goodbye

Thank you all for the reviews as always. Now I am terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. WRITER'S block was killing me. An it took for ever for my beta to beta this. But here I am, so let's get to it. I left you all on a cliffhanger last chapter, so hopefully you're excited about this one. Oh, and we finally see Ty Whong, again but it will be the last chapter with him and The Express in it. This is also the last chapter Will will be in. Sorry Will. Also about three chapters left!!! The end is near! OMG!! REVIEW!! and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

No beta comment.

Chaper 34 Saying Goodbye-

_Oh my God! It can't be...no...it's just stomach pains....oh my God! What if it is?_ Elizabeth came out of her thoughts by Jack's hand on her shoulder. "Luv, ya alright?" Jack asked, sounding worried. In his opinion, Lizzy didn't look too good with the sort of ashen pallor powdering her face.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine," she stuttered. "So, I see you and Will made up. How'd it go?" _Stay calm, just stay calm. You don't even know yet._

"It went...fine." Jack mumbled. Elizabeth didn't feel like asking for the details; it was probably better if she didn't know. Elizabeth was going to tell Jack that she was going to take a nap: it had been a long day, but then Will walked up with Ty Whong behind him, looking sad and strong at the same time. He knew he couldn't stay here any longer. He had to move on. He had to leave.

"Elizabeth, I've decided that it is time for me to leave." Will spoke.

"Oh. You know, if you want, you're always welcome to return." As soon as the words left her mouth, Jack gave her a stern look. Elizabeth elbowed him in the ribs and gave Will a smile.  
As much as Will wanted to stay in touch with Elizabeth. He knew he could never come back. He wouldn't be able to take it. He had to cut himself off Elizabeth completely.

"Right, well, I'd best be off then. I wish only the best for you, you do know that don't you?" Will took Elizabeth's hand in his.

"Oh, Will!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. Jack would have interrupted, but he knew they had to say goodbye. Will wrapped his around her in turn, taking in the smell of her hair. How he loved her smell! How he loved _her. _He knew it would be hard to move on, but he would do it for her.

"You take care of yourself, okay?" Elizabeth mumbled through her tears. Will looked up and nodded at Jack, who nodded back. That was their goodbye. They knew in a way they were still friends, or aquaintances, as they would call it.

"Bye Will," Elizabeth murmured, kissing Will's cheek quicking and pulling away. Will looked around and everyone smiled at him. This one ship, this group of people had changed his life. In basically three years his life had went in so many twists and turns. He himself was so different since the day he gave Norrington's sword to Governor Swann. He had had his ups and downs, but now he would put his life in a different direction.

Ty Whong winked at Elizabeth; she smiled back. He boarded The Express, ordering people to get to their stations. Will started walking backwards away from Elizabeth. "Keep a weather eye on the horizon...even if you're not looking for me," he whispered. Elizabeth smiled and nodded as tears streamed down her face. Will barely smiled back and went getting on his ship.

Elizabeth turned and cried bitterly into Jack's chest. Jack held her and kissed the top of her head, knowing this was hard for her. Elizabeth was really losing one of the most important people in her life. But she still had Jack and that made everything seem worth it. She looked at her love as he rubbed her cheeks. She kissed his lips gently, feeling everything was going to be alright. Knowing that she had a life with him that she couldn't wait to live. He walked away to give her some time by herself. Elizabeth hurried to the railing to watch The Express sail away.

_I wondered if that's what's wrong with me. What am I going to tell Jack? If it is._ She sighed. She had thought everything was going to be easy now, but she realized nothing is ever normal on The Black Pearl. She took one last look at The Express and whispered, "Good luck, Will." She turned and walked away.

* * *

Will stood at the railing watching The Black Pearl sink into the distance. He whispered, "Good Luck, Elizabeth," then slowly made his way to the helm to steer his new ship.


	35. Chapter 35 A New Patient

Ello, my lovely readers! Well here's another chapter; just two more till the end. So the story will have 37 chapters. Wow, I can't believe it! So this is the time to REVIEW!!!!!!!! Pretty please? Anywho, here it is. Enjoy and thanks.

Disclaimer: Why does the freakin' Mouse get everything?! XD

****NOTE FROM THE BETA: **Lulz, I love the disclaimer. XD Curse you Mickey Mouse! He gets all the good franchises. Anyway, this chapter is a long and funny confirmation of what I predicted about ten chapters earlier and what you all probably know. Also, I'm about to give SD an idea for her sequel, and if she uses it, then you guys better watch out. By the way, happy summer! ^^

**Chapter 35- A New Patient**

Elizabeth threw up all that day and the next morning. She tired to hide it from Jack, but that didn't last long, considering he found his sheets with dried throw up on them. He was going to take her to a doctor he knew in Tortuga. She knew what was coming from a doctor's visit. That doctor was going to tell her something she already knew. But Jack still had no clue.

_What am I going to do? How am I going to tell him? But there's no way I couldn't be! All the signs are showing up. Oh God.... _Elizabeth got torn from her thoughts by the door creeping open. Jack's head poked inside with a smile that made her melt. _It's all your fault. If you weren't so perfect and handsome, I wouldn't be in this position. But if you weren't, I wouldn't be head over heels for you._

"I made some soup for you, love. It may not be the best soup you've ever had, but that's all we had for now. We're goin to need to restock at Tortuga," Jack said. He sat the soup down in front of her. It didn't look as good as she thought it would. It looked like vegetable soup, but she had no idea how he managed that. How could you keep vegetables on a ship? It was edible, but she probably wouldn't enjoy it.

"That's so sweet, babe, but I'm not really hungry." Elizabeth rolled back into the pillow.

"How can you not be? You've thrown up everything I've given you!" Jack exclaimed. Elizabeth moaned into the pillow; she was so tired and weak. Jack moved the soup onto his dresser and layed down beside of her. He wrapping a a arm around her side. She turned into his chest, cuddling up to it in every way she could. "Don't worry, darlin', we're almost there. We'll find out why you're sick then get ya better, savvy?" Jack promised. Elizabeth nodded but kept her head on his chest. Jack rubbed her hair through his fingers, hoping she would get better. He didn't know what he would do without her. But of course, he would never tell her that.

Elizabeth layed there so peacefully. She was always in heaven with Jack, no matter what they were doing. As long as he was beside her, they could get through anything. _Yes.....anything._ At that thought she dozed into slumber, dreaming sweet dreams.

* * *

Elizabeth awoke to someone shaking her arm slightly. She opened one eye to see Jack and closed it back. For the first time, sleep was more important then Jack. "Sorry to wake you, love, but we're here," Jack whispered. Elizabeth mumbled into the pillow. All Jack could make out out of her words was five more minutes. He chuckled and rolled her over. "Come on, time to go."

Elizabeth was already dressed, she had fallen asleep in her clothes that she wore during the day. It was a good thing since she didn't want to have to put them on. She was dizzy, but she could do it. She had to know what was wrong with her. She had to see if her suspicion was right, because if it was, her life would change forever. She saw Jack looking down at her, waiting for her to get up. She sighed, pushed out her lip, and held her arms high. "Carry me."

Jack shook his head with a smile and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and put her face in his neck. Jack chuckled and walked out of the room. They walked for awhile. Elizabeth could hear laughing and talking around her. She looked up and they were walking through Tortuga. She felt so embarrassed making Jack carry her like something helpless. She jumped down from his arms quickly and straighten her clothes.

"I'm okay. I can walk," Elizabeth muttered.

"You sure?" Jack asked cocking an eyebrow. Elizabeth glared at him. Was he questioning her judgment of her own body?

"Of course! I can take care of myself, you know. I am a woman," Elizabeth said proudly with her head held high. Jack leaned over and whispered with a husky voice, "I think I've noticed by now." He started walking away. Elizabeth blushed and ran after him.

"It's impossible to stay mad at you," Elizabeth angrily hissed.

"I try," He responded, taking her hand in his as he walked.

They arrived at the place where the doctor lived. It was a little shack in the heart of Tortuga. It looked run down and definitely somewhere a pirate lived. Elizabeth made a face at the shack, she really didn't feel sure about it. When they walked in there was a little living area where empty rum bottles and colorful curtains were everywhere. "Jack, are you sure this is the place?" Elizabeth mumbled, looking around.

"Of course I'm sure! Thomas is one of my oldest friends. Sure his place might look a little..."

"Unsanitary?" Elizabeth supplied. Jack rolling his eyes.

A man walked in from behind a curtain. He had light brown thick hair and green eyes with stubble all over his face. He was an older man, and also had a hefty weight. He was the same age as Gibbs, Elizabeth assumed. He wore an old white shirt and brown pants, with big black boots; the traditional pirate look. He smiled widely at Jack, holding out his arms "Jack Sparrow, you drunken legend!" The man hollered.

"Thomas Magnolia, you rascal!" Jack replied. Thomas headed towards Jack, about ready to hug him. "Hey, you know how I am with hugs," Jack said quickly, holding up his hands.

"I know, but you're just gonna have to suck it up!" Thomas chuckled loudly, grabbing Jack in a big bear hug. Jack held out his arms, making a face that was priceless. Elizabeth giggled at Jack's reaction to his hug. They let go and Thomas turned to Elizabeth, smiling brightly. "And who is this lovely lass?"

"Hands off, mate, she's mine." Jack stepped beside Elizabeth.

"Aren't they all?" Thomas chuckled again, making Jack grin at his accomplishments with women.

"I'm Elizabeth, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Ahh, there will be no need for that. You can call me Mr. Thomas. " He kissed Elizabeth's hand. She giggled again, making Jack rub his face. "So what can I do for ye?"

"Well, Lizzie was feeling rather sick, so we were wonderin' if you'd help us out," Jack explained, making random hand gestures.

"Of course I will! Come right this way, lass." Thomas took Elizabeth's hand and dragged her behind the curtain, leaving Jack in the main room. Jack smiled as they left. He took a look around; he always found something interesting.

"Oh!" Jack exclaimed, picking up a object and studying and completely forgetting about the other two people that left the room.

* * *

Elizabeth came in the room behind the curtain. There was a small bed laying in the middle with a few lanterns hanging around. A small end table accompanied it, with various filing cabinets around the room holding all of his medical needs. Elizabeth was shocked at so much he had. This room was very different than the room she had walked into. She sat on the bed looking around as Thomas pulled out gloves from a cabinet.

"Where did you get all this?" Elizabeth asked in wonder. There was no way pirates could get all this stuff; pirates didn't even care about all this stuff!

"Oh, I worked for Port Royal for awhile and I brought a lot back with me."

You worked for Port Royal?" Elizabeth's mouth opened.

"Yeah. Before I became a pirate, of course. They all were too stuck up their own hind ends to know how you should really live life. So I left. This life is so much better." Thomas told her, chuckling from time to time.

"I see." Elizabeth thought to herself about how he was talking about her friends and family.

A half hour passed. Thomas had asked many questions and done and even more examinations. He sat down beside Elizabeth when he was done. "So lass, do ye have a prediction of what I'm about to say."

"I have an idea," I mumbled.

"Does Jack know about yer prediction?" Thomas inquired shrewdly, crossing his arms.

"No," Elizabeth admitted, lowering her head. Her heart was racing. She had never felt so nervous and excited to know the news Mr. Thomas was about to tell her. "Can you please tell me what you've found out?"

"Miss, yer pregant."

_I knew it!_


	36. Chapter 36 Telling Jack

Hello my fellow viewers. Thank you for reviewing as always. This is the chapter before the last so this is when you need to start reviewing like mad....PLEASE! Sorry its been a while I've been just to lazy to write. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates.

****NOTE FROM THE BETA:** Hahaha, I so saw this crap coming! Of course, I do talk to the author for the better part of every day! XD Anyway, for anyone who gets the reference for 'cycles of the sun', there's a lovely section of about giant fighting alien robots that you would like. But first, stick around fo the concluding chapter of Fountain of Love, a story which, even had I not known the author personally, would have captivated me and had me waiting eagerly for the next installment. To the fans who have been with us since the beginning, thank you, and stay tuned for the last hoorah. XOXOVER

**Chapter 36- Telling Jack**

"I'm pregnant?" Elizabeth asked Thomas, starting to feel lightheaded.

"Yes, my dear. You are pregnant. An I presume it is Jack's."

"Yes, of course!" Elizabeth nodded quickly. She wouldn't want it to be anyone else's. Thomas started to walk away muttering to himself, "Jack, with a baby. The world _has_ gone mad!" He stepped out leaving Elizabeth to think alone.

Elizabeth sat alone in the medical room---not alone, she was with her baby. Her and Jack's baby. She thought that Jack only gave her his heart. But now it was much more. She was carrying their child. She got up and started to pace, rubbing her stomach like mother's did when they were six or seven months pregnant. How was she going to take care of a baby? She just got rid of her love triangle! And now when she thought things were going to be quiet, when she could finally be with Jack in peace...she was pregnant.

How could she be? It was Jack! How could she have sex with him without any preventative methods and not get pregnant? She was such a fool to not realize this could happen. How could Jack not think? Then she wondered how many other women were pregnant with Jack's babies. _He has been with a lot of women..._But she shook the thought out of her head. _Jack is careful!_ Then she looked down at her stomach and sighed. _Apparently not this time. _

But how could you be careful when you're swept up in all the heat and passion that Jack had to offer? The only thing you think about at those moments is in what way can you get his pants off the quickest. She took a big breath and walked out of the room. Jack and Thomas were talking and as soon as she stepped out Jack looked over at her.

Then the world stopped. She looked at Jack, the man she was in love with. His smirk, his face, his talk, his charm, his strut, his kiss, his love, and all the things that made her more in love with him were evident just in his eyes. He was a part of her in every way. Happiness filled her up in every possible way. She was going to be a family; she, Jack, and their baby. She couldn't ask for anything else in her life. She got cut out of her thoughts by his voice.

"Lizzie, are you alri---" Jack was cut off by Elizabeth running into his arms. She buried her face in his neck and hung onto him with all her might. Jack's eyes widened with shock but then he slowly wrapped his arms around her. He was about to ask if she missed him that much but was cut off again when her lips met his. At first it was just Elizabeth's lips pressed against his. But then she barely broke to take a breath and Jack took the opportunity to take her lip in his mouth. The kiss soon turned to something that made Thomas blush.

They kissed for a while, just taking in each other. Their lips danced against one another's. Their tongues barely licked the other's mouth. The kiss finally broke, leaving Elizabeth breathless and Jack with his mouth still opened. Jack was the first to speak: "Now I know why I saved you from drowning." Elizabeth giggled, making Jack smirk.

She turned and looked at Thomas, still blushing. She let go of Jack and strode over and hugged Thomas. She whispered in his ear, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek lightly. Before Jack could even say anything, Elizabeth grabbed his hand and ran out.

Thomas chuckled to himself, "Kids."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack ran through Tortuga. She couldn't wait till she got to the Pearl so she could tell Jack the news. Jack hollered behind her, "'Lizabeth, what are ya doin', luv?" Elizabeth hollered back to him, "I wanna be alone with you."

Jack smirked to himself. "I love your new mood, darlin'" he muttered. They ran onto The Black Pearl and into Jack's cabin. Elizabeth, closing the door behind them, turned to Jack, ready to tell him he was going to be a daddy. Then she was cut off by Jack pushing her against the wall and capturing her in an intense kiss. She couldn't help but wrap her arms around his neck. Jack quickly slid his hand under her shirt to rub her side.

The kiss finally broke and Jack turned his attention to her neck. Elizabeth closed her eyes and smiled, feeling his body press against hers. The feeling was undeniably wonderful. She parted her lips when Jack's tongue slipped out and ran across her neck. "Ja-" She cut her moan off by pushing Jack off her. "Jack, what are you doing?"

Jack went back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You said you wanted to be alone with me." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, making Elizabeth roll her eyes. "Not like that!" She exclaimed. Jack pouted. Elizabeth smile. "But...maybe later," She conceded softly, rubbing her finger over his pouted lip. Jack grinned at that little comment.

Their conversation was shattered by a knock at the door.

"Captain?" Gibbs called. Jack rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back," He grumbled. Kissing Elizabeth on the forehead, he walked out of the room.

Elizabeth smiled and sat in his office chair and held her stomach. Suddenly she realized she was going to tell Jack she was pregnant. That he was going to be a father. She started to panic.

Jack wasn't the father type; he wasn't even the girlfriend type! He couldn't possibly be ready for this! He was for freedom, pirating, sailing the seas, sex, and doing whatever he wanted whenever he wanted, not changing diapers and feeding a baby! He couldn't possibly want to be a parent! Then she started to think the worst. What if it would be too much for him? What if he left her? Dropped her off on some dock with their baby and sailed into the horizon? _No, _she thought, then Jack walked back and closed the door behind him.

He swayed over to the desk looking down at her. "Now, where were we?" Jack hummed.

"Jack," Elizabeth started, "I need to talk to you."

"Hit me, darlin'," Jack encouraged, then amended, "But not literally." He made a face, holding his hands in the air.

"I know this is going to be a lot to take in, but I think we can handle it. I know it will come as a shock, and believe me, I didn't plan this. It just happened. I don't know how to tell you this, Jack, but Thomas told me what was wrong with me. I suspected it and I'm..." Elizabeth was trying to explain. Her heart was racing. How would he react? She kept glancing down at her stomach. _Please let Daddy be okay with this...Please..._

"'Lizabeth, what is it?" Jack kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. He had never seen her this worried.

"Jack_..."_ _Get it over with._ _Come on Lizzie tell him tell him! _Jack stared at her, waiting a little nervously for what she was going to say and never expecting in a million cycles of the sun what was just about to come out of her mouth.

"I'm pregnant!"


End file.
